Corregido! I love your body or maybe your soul
by tidayukki
Summary: bien como ya sabran algunos se requeria de un transplante de corneas despues de leerlo, asi que ya esta listo. SxJ homofobicos no lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: **

**Italica: Dialogos**

**"": pensamientos .**

**( ): tonterias u objeciones **

**I love your body, or maybe your soul**

**Cap 1 ¿Como comenzo?**

Estaban Yugi y todos sus amigos sentados alrededor de un nuevo juego que se habia puesto de moda. Era algo asi como una mezcla entre la guija y magia Egipcia que, debido al origen del Duelo de Monstruos estaba tan marcada como una de las mas grandes y estupidas modas de la loca actualidad.  
_-Me toca!_- grito Tristan mientras agarraba una tarjeta del monton que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa.  
_- Esta es para Duke; veamos aqui dice... ¿ Que harias? si tienes prisa por un importante compromiso al que tienes que asistir pero; tienes que llevar a una acompañante, por lo cual invitaste a tu novia.. la cual ya tiene mas de 30 minutos en el baño y aún no esta lista, la esperarías o la dejarías?_- termino de preguntar el castaño.

_- La dejaría , ya que ese es un compromiso muy importante para mi el cual me podría asegurar un futuro economicamente estable; ya luego me consigo otra novia...-_ dijo al muchacho de hermosa mirada esmeralda

_- Bien dicho viejo_!- dijo Joey

-_QUE?_!- grito Tea escandalizada -_Serias capaz de dejar a una chica que se intenta arreglar lo mejor posible para el evento mas importante de su novio?- decía la chica indignada._

-_ Por Dios Tea, 30 minutos en el baño, 30_- dijo Joey _-eso es una eternidad _-  
- _Tu crees que es fácil para una mujer el poder arreglarse deacuerdo a una ocasión especial?_- decía Tea defendiendo a la sociedad femenina a capa y espada

_- Por Dios Tea , que tan difícil es el ponerte un vestido, unos zapatos y peinarte?_- volviá a decir Joey - _QUE?! tienes que ver que el vestido favorezca a tu figura, después ver que sean unos zapatos que combinen, que sean elegantes y comodos, después el maquillaje que debe estar a la moda adeemas que no este muy cargado y que se vea bien con el tono de tu piel y el color del vestido, ver como vas a ir peinada, si es un evento de día o de noche, si hace calor o hace frio, si el día es soleado o va a llover y que tu vestido se vea sexy; pero no excesivamente provocativo que se vea lindo para que cuando te vean con tu novio digan :que linda chica la de aquel muchacho, que suerte tiene...acaso crees que eso es fácil?-_  
_-Tea solo te complicas la vida_- contesto el rubio

- _Bueno la verdad no sabemos como sea eso Joey-_ dijo Yugi tratando de calmar a sus 2 amigos.  
-_ Continuemos con el juego- _dijo Yami a lo que los demás asintieron

_-Es tu turno Tea-_ dijo Duke

_-Si-_ dijo Tea mientras agarraba una de las cartas que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa_- Bueno esta dice que debo tirar los dados del destino- _dijo la joven

_-Uyy esto se va a poner interesante-_ dijo Tristan

Tea procedio a lanzar los dados mientras esperaba que las caras dieran un resultado

_-Ojala que salga deseo y me toque a mi- _dijo Tristan

_- Espero; que si se trata de una anecdota intima.. le toque a Yugi o Yami-_ dijo Joey con una mirada bastante pervertida que causo que Yami y su Hikari se sonrojaran

-_El resultado es..._- dijo Tea -_ "Maldicion"_- término de decir la muchacha ya que ambos dados habían caido en la misma frase

-_Eso quiere decir que tu escoges a quien maldecir_- dijo Yugi

- _MMMMM... mi victima será... Joey_- dijo Tea entrecerrando los ojos

-_Suerte viejo_- dijo Tristan bromeando

-_Es solo un juego Tristan-_ reprocho el rubio

-_ Tu maldición será que te convertirás en una mujer... a ver si no tardas mínimo 30 minutos en el baño-_ dijo Tea

-_ Por Dios Tea que maldición tan estupida, eso jamás va a suceder-_ dio Joey

_- Cuidado Joey existen rumores de que las maldiciones de este juego si se cumplen- _dijo Duke en broma

-_Si viejo esto es magia Egipcia- _dijo Tristan siguiendole el juego a Duke

-_ por Dios-_ dijo Joey con un leve dejo de fastidio en su voz

-_ Es en serio Joey _- dijo Yami - _te lo dice una persona de 5000años de antiguedad - _decía divertido el faraón que al igual que a Tristan y Duke le gustaba ver que Joey se enojara -_...lo cual demuestra que no ha cambiado a pesar de el paso de 5000 años_

- _Claro... pero cuando le preguntan su edad no dice un numero de 4 cifras cierto?_- dijo el rubio en su defensa.

Así continuaron jugando hasta que llego la hora de la despedida de Tea, pues a diferencia de los chicos ella no podía quedarse a dormir en la casa de Yugi y Yami.  
- _Bueno ya es hora de que descansemos-_ dijo Yugi

- _Por Dios Yugi pero si la noche es joven- _dijo Tristan aun después de haber tenido una sesión de videojuegos, de jugar una guerra de almohadas, imitaciones burlescas de los profesores, un juego de botella en la que los castigos habían sido mortales para todos los concursantes; eran cosas como el gritar por la ventana a todo volumen cosas como "! Tengo Diarrea ", comerse un huevo crudo, o hacerle una broma telefónica al mismísimo Seto Kaiba.

- _Cuando tan solo faltan 2 horas para que salga el Sol?_- dijo Yami

-_ Viejo, es fin de semana; que problema hay con que recibamos al Sol con los brazos abiertos_- dijo Tristan

-_ Sip, además mira que la persona que te esta diciendo eso llega corriendo a clases por que se desvelo por una razón "desconocida" al igual que Yugi_- comento Joey

- _Joey!_- dijo Yugi totalmente ruborizado

- _Celoso?_- dijo el Faraón con su peculiar mirada de y que pasa si así es?  
- _Y por que tendrМa que estar celoso?_- pregunto Joey

-_ Por la blanca, suave y dulce piel que cada que quiero es mía, por unos labios que tienen un sabor sin igual y que tienen una pureza que tan solo yo soy capaz de profanar-_ dijo el Faraón mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de su hikari y otro por la cintura de este

-._..Yami- _dijo el pequeño Yugi muy rojo

_- Si quieren portarse mal nosotros nos podemos dormir ya_- dijo Duke acomodándose en su sleeping bag

-_ Que descansen_- dijo Tristan acurrucándose

_- Buenas noches_- contestaron todos los demás mientras que Yami se acomodaba al lado de Yugi y poco a poco levanto la parte superior de la pijama del pequeño

-_ Yami!_- reclamo el pequeño en voz baja para que ninguno de los invitados escuchara, pero Yami hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía su hikari

_-Yami!_- repitió denuevo el más pequeño, ahora con la voz un poco mas fuerte que la vez anterior, pero Yami esta vez sonrió mientras una de sus manos comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pijama suave y de dulce aroma de su aibou.  
_-Yami!-_ dijo un poco mas fuerte Yugi aun procurando no llamar la atención de los que se encontraban esa noche presentes en su habitación, pero Yami estaba por terminar de quitarle la parte superior de la pijama al pequeño Yugi cuando la luz se encendió de golpe provocando que el faraón diera un brinco por el susto.

- _Te lo dije viejo, ni una noche, no podría aguantarse ni una noche, págame!-_ le dijo Joey a Tristan el cual enojado por haber perdido una vez mas con Joey agrego

-_No puedes aguantarte TAN SOLO UNA NOCHE, aun con invitados PRESENTES, que pasaría si por alguna razón hubieran niños AQUI-_ decía Tristan

_-Buen espectáculo chicos, deberían hacer un table o algo así juntos, serian un éxito en esta ciudad_- dijo Duke que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y unas palomitas de microondas en las manos.

_-CALLENSE!-_ dijo Yami _- Por Dios nadie me impide que salve al maldito mundo; pero si me critican cuando quiero tomar mi premio, no?_- dijo enojado el chico de ojos rojos mientras que Yugi se abrochaba la pijama totalmente rojo por la enorme verguenza que acababa de interpretar junto con Yami.  
_- Yami, tienes que enseñarme a desabrochar pijamas con esa destreza,... cuanto creen que tardo chicos?_- pregunto Joey

- _30 segundos-_ dijo Tristan

-_Mmmmm..._- dijo Duke sacando de debajo de la almohada su celular -_ con respecto al cronometro_- decía mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular- I_NCREIBLE!_- dijo el muchacho de mirada esmeralda (tan profunda que te pierdes en ella, para despuИs nadar en tu propio riС de baba y soЯar con esa mirada que cuando te refleja hace que la piel se te enchine y... lo lamento jejeje les dije que me gusta Duke jejeje... al fanfic XD)  
-_Cuanto fue?_- pregunto Tristan que al mismo tiempo que Joey se acercaban a Duke

_- 10, 10 segundos..._- dijo Duke totalmente sorprendido

-_ Eso se podría considerar un record guinnes no?_- dijo Joey

-_ es Asombroso- _dijo Duke

-_ Claro yo siempre soy AMAZING._..- dijo Yami auto señalándose y con la barbilla en alto

-_ Maestro aquí están tus pequeños saltamontes-_ dijo Joey agachando la cabeza mientras que entre sus manos se encontraban las de Tristan y Duke que se encontraban hincados frente a Yami

- _Te imploramos que nos enseñes tu sagrado arte_- dijo Tristan

- _Ja, y creen que yo les voy a enseñar así por que así_- dijo Yami

-_ Onegai.._.- dijeron los 3 muchachos

- _Chicos cuando Yami se niega a algo es imposible que logren convencerlo de que diga que si-_ dijo Yugi que lo observaba todo sentado desde su cama

- _Bueno entonces es uno arriba, 2 abajo y... dijiste algo Aibou?_- pregunto Yami que se encontraba hincado frente a sus aprendices haciendo movimientos con sus manos

-_Jejejejeje, no nada-_ dijo el pequeño -" Dios ya se por que se vino abajo todo Egipto" pensó el pequeño nnº

Así pasaron otros 30 minutos hasta que todos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Corten!  
Bien espero que continuen leyendo owo muxas gracias.

Bien ya compuse el texto, lo que sucedio es que busque el documento desde "examinar" y sin siquiera revisarlo (algo muy irresponsable por mi parte) lo publique, asi que le ofresco una enorme disculpa a quienes sacrificaron su preciosa vista por leer el fanfic y avisarme...vendere mi casa para conseguirles un nuevo par de corneas.

Nuevamente gracias a NamiyaYurika- San y a Lady Gojyo- San.

Atte: Yukki


	2. Mi cuerpo

Bien este es el 2 capitulo, gracias a los que continúan leyendo, mi internet ha estado fallando, tarda mucho en cargar, no quería subir el capitulo anterior….gracias a Ra subió este sin problemas. Por favor disfrútenlo.

Cap 2 : **¡MI...MI CUERPO!**

Los rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse por la ventana se toparon enseguida con el rostro de Joey el cual a pesar de girar de lado a lado no podía quitarse la incomodidad de la luz que chocaba contra su tez.

-¿_Acaso yo soy el único desafortunado en este planeta?,_ _¿no podía darle directamente la luz en la cara a Tristan, Duke o alguien mas que no fuera yo?_ ¬¬

Decía para si, el rubio completamente irritado por tener que madrugar, se levanto para dirigirse al baño a lavarse los dientes, se sentía algo incomodo, y su cabello lo sentía distinto a otras ocasiones.

-_Creo que ya debo de ir a que me corten el cabello- _dijo el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, Joey camino lentamente hacia el lavabo para cepillarse los dientes pero cuando vio

el reflejo que mostraba el espejo

¡_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-_ grito el rubio totalmente escandalizado y horrorizado por lo que estaba pasando

_-¿¡ Joey estas bien!?-_ pregunto el pequeño Yugi mientras los demás corrían junto con el hacia el baño y abrían precipitadamente la puerta de este

_- ¡MI...MI CUERPO!-_ fue lo que dijo escandalizado el joven mientras que a los presentes se les salían los ojos por las orbitas y no daban crédito a lo que estos estaban viendo. º.º

_- ¿ Eres tu.. J..Joey?-_ pregunto Duke totalmente anonadado

_- Creo..pero._.- decía el joven mientras observaba dentro de la parte superior de su pijama y colocaba una de sus manos en el elástico del pantalón

y lo jalaba.

_- Es que pareces una...chica..-_ º.º dijo Tristan pero Joey no le hizo caso alguno para decir horrorizado

_- ¡Ra! lo tengo todo y con todo_- º.º decía Joey sorprendido de ver lo que apenas la noche anterior no tenia

_- A ver_- dijo Tristan acercándose a _LA RUBIA _para recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

- _Pervertido, acaso crees que te voy a dejar ver como quiera que sea es mi cuerpo, mi intimidad y mi virginidad-_ dijo Joey para reaccionar momentos después y decir escandalizado -_E...eso sonó como Tea- _

- _No sabes el pánico que eso ocasionó_- dijo Yami

- _Aun así, recuérdenme jamás dejar a este tipo con mi hermana_- ¬¬ dijo Joey mientras señalaba a Tristan

- _Genial, otro/a feminista_- dijo el ofendido por lo que acababa de decir Joey

- _¿Pero creen que su mente también halla cambiado?-_ pregunto Duke

- ¡ _Eso si que no! como podrán observar chicos mi mente sigue siendo la de un MACHO_- decía Joey cundo fue interrumpido por el Faraón que le dijo

_- Joey te ves bastante bien con el cabello largo_-

- _¿Eso crees?_- XD n//n dijo el rubio/a sonrojándose

- _Si, cambio_- dijeron todos los presentes T T

- ¡_Ya déjenme en paz_!- dijo el rubio que se encontraba bastante enojado cuando un rostro apareció en su mente

- _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tea!!!!!!!!, esto es culpa de Tea_- dijo el rubio que estaba saliendo de la habitación de Yugi para después salir a la calle

-_Espera Joey ¿acaso piensas salir a pijama en la calle_?- pregunto Yugi

-¿_Eh_?- dijo el rubio al pensar lo que le acababa de decir su mejor amigo

-_Sobre todo en esta situación_- le dijo Tristan señalando a Joey

- _Mmmm-_ dijo el rubio mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación de la que salio tan precipitadamente

- _Primero hay que arreglarnos y desayunar para poder averiguar que fue lo que paso_- decía Yugi mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente

- _No, no vamos a averiguar que fue lo que paso, lo que vamos a averiguar es como diablos puedo volver a la normalidad_- dijo el rubio de una manera desesperada

- _Cálmate Joey no te preocupes_- dijo Duke

- _Primero hay que saber que fue lo que te ocurrió para poder encontrar una solución-_ dijo Yami demostrando que también fue un sabio Faraón

_- Mmmm... si creo que están en lo correcto_- dijo Joey ya mas tranquilo

- Bueno _entonces creo que debemos de ducharnos de una vez por que hoy a a ser un largo día._- dijo el pequeño Yugi

_- Joey creo que lo mas higiénico es que te duches tu primero debido a tu condición_- dijo el mejor amigo del rubio/a

- _No; gracias Yugi pero con estos pervertidos aquí; no-_ dijo Joey señalando a Duke y a Tristan ¬¬

- _¿Que? acaso vas a desconfiar de tus amigos_- dijo Duke haciéndose al ofendido.

- _Joey, esta es otra prueba para demostrar la confianza y respeto que nos tenemos_- dijo Tristan de una manera que hacia evidente el hecho de que el castaño había leído esto en algún libro.

_- Aja_- dijo el rubio/a mientras tomaba sus cosas y entraba al baño

- _¿ Cuanto creen que tenga?-_ pregunto Tristan

- _Mmm no creo que tenga el cuerpo perfecto ya que Dios lo trajo a este mundo como un hombre ¿no?-_ dijo Duke

_- Yo si creo que tenga los 90, 60 , 90_ - dijo Yami

- ¡_Yami_!- regaño el pequeño Yugi a su sensual oscuridad

- ¿_Que?, no estoy haciendo nada malo el estaba preguntando y yo le di una respuesta_ - dijo señalando a Tristan- _y en todo caso es _

_un halago para Joey- _termino de decir Yami cuando ...

- _! Eso dolio_ ¡ .n - dijo Duke mientras se agarraba la cabeza pues Joey les había pegado

- _Pues dejen de estar molestando-_ reclamo Joey

- _Pega demasiado duro como para ser mujer, creo que Duke tenía razón, no es 100 femenina-_ dijo Tristan

- _¡QUE!, ¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY EQUIVOCADO?-_ dijo el Faraón viendo a Tristan con unos ojos que decían claramente **"Mañana no despiertas"**

- ¿_Quieres ver que si?-_ reclamo Tristan

_- Ja, pero después tendrás que pedirme perdón de rodillas_- dijo Yami muy seguro de si mismo

-_ Si es así... Joey ¿ te apuesto a que aun como mujer no tienes un cuerpo __DESEABLE __para algún hombre_- dijo Tristan intentando herir el orgullo de Joey

- _¡200 A QUE SI LO TENGO!-_ respondió el rubio/a

- "Se ve que no ha cambiado del todo"- nnº pensó Yugi

Momentos después...

- _Diablos ahí va el dinero para la gasolina de mi moto T.T_ - dijo Tristan entregándole lo que le debía a Joey

_- Tristan ¿como se dice?_ - decía Yami con una sonrisa malvadamente satisfactoria

- _Lo...l..lam.._- decía Tristan con el orgullo completamente herido

- _Como se debe_ - dijo el Faraón disfrutando al ver la cara de

Tristan el cual se puso de rodillas frente al antiguo Faraón y

tragándose el orgullo pronuncio un:

_- Lo lamento – _

_- ¿No fue tan difícil verdad?-_ dijo el Faraón mientras su mente era invadida por el pensamiento - " Hace tanto que no tengo un solo esclavo" T T-

Después de que todos estuviesen aseados y desayunados, veíamos a un grupo de chicos y una "chica" que rodaban por las calles de la ciudad en el convertible de Deblin.

_Y Josephine_,- decía Tristan burlándose de la precaria e inusual condición de su amigo – _por que vamos hacia tu departamento?_- termino de cuestionar el castaño.

_-Por que necesito decirle a Shizuka, para que me supla mañana en el trabajo…- _contesto Joey.

-_Acaso no tu hermana esta en otra ciudad_?- pregunto Duke

_-Esta por entrar a la preparatoria, por lo cual se ha mudado a mi departamento, por causas económicas y todo eso- _explico Joey mientras hacia unas señas obscenas con las manos a unos tipos en el coche de al lado.

Cuando por fin llegaron……..

_Tristan que anotas en tu agenda?-_ pregunto Yami con maldad uo -_ohhh, es el numero del departamento_-

Joey lanzo una mirada asesina ¬¬ a Tristan antes de llamar a la puerta_. –Shizuka_-

TOC TOC TOC

-_Un momento por favor nii-san!!-_ se escucho la voz de Shizuka quien segundos después abrió la puerta y se lanzo a su hermano para abrazarlo. En ese instante sintió "algo" en el pecho de Joey. O0O

RR: (Respondiendo Reviews)

Fussili-San: Seeeehhh, digo, quien no odia a Tea…además de su extraño gusto por la moda..u.u. Si, somos las mujeres las que damos vida, color y sabor a la sociedad!!!

( ---o--- cualquier shonen que lea esto me va a matar..)

Gracias por su apoyo.

Atte: Yukki


	3. ¿Encuentro?

**Cap 3: ¿Encuentro?**

Shizuka estaba petrificada, tenia a Joey abrazado…pero había un par de cosas en su pecho, que podía asegurar que, no las tenía de nacimiento.

Por la mente de la muchacha comenzaron a surgir disparatadas hipótesis sobre lo que ocurría.

-_Bien, lo más razonable, es que mi hermano posea tumores cancerinos y por consideración no me lo haya que encuentro muy extraña por la buena salud que ha demostrado hasta ahora, a menos; que sean implantes; ya que se arrimo a la otra "banqueta" y deseaba poseer el cuerpo que seguramente Ra, por error no le dio…..IMPOSIBLE!!!_- la hermana menor de Joey estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando Joey la volvió a llamar.

-_Shizuka, por favor entra, tengo que contarte algo; y creeme, debes escucharlo mientras tomando asiento_.- después de este comentario todos los que estaban presentes entraron al modesto departamento y se acomodaron en la pequeña sala para narrar la descabellada situación.

-_Por esa razón, te pido que me suplas mañana en el trabajo_- terminaba de explicar Joey siendo la única voz que resonaba por la abarrotada sala.

Shizuka lo veía, parecía haber entrado en estado de shock desde el momento en el que Joey tomo las manos de su hermanita y las coloco en su ya para nada plano pecho.

-_Shizuka?-_ Joey estaba nervioso, su mente fue invadida por el devastador pensamiento de que su amada hermana lo señalara con horror y le nombrara "hereje."

-_No, no es tan malo como parece_ –atino a decir Duke entre balbuceos

-_Encontraremos una solución_- dijo Tristan con una sonrisa paranoica

-_Si, Tea, Tea tiene la solución a este embrollo_- agrego Yugi esperanzado.

La pelirroja se levanto de su silla, observo la palma de sus manos y susurro "_esto es grave_" saco de el bolsillo derecho de sus jeans el móvil y unos cuantos segundos después …

-_gomme por molestarte sin avisar, pero esta es una emergencia de código rosa_- dijo Shizuka por el móvil

-_no te preocupes Shizuka llegare lo mas rápido que pueda_- se escucho a una voz femenina y bastante conocida responder a la conversación de la muchacha, cosa que causo una serie de escalofríos en la espalda de Josephine.

-_Gracias Mai_- este nombre causo estragos en el macho que se respeta, que Joey llevaba por dentro.

-_Mai….dijiste Mai_?- Joey estaba a punto de un colapso, ya que Mai era la soltera más codiciada y sexy de la zona.

Bien era cierto que no estaba enamorado de ella, pero seamos realistas, ¿Qué chico no quiere hacer alarde de lo bueno que esta frente a una chica y sobre todo una como Mai?

-Joey, tu virilidad no posee nada de suerte- dijo Duke por la situación que se estaba dando

-Aun peor,- comenzó a explicar el faraón-acaso creen que Mai no esparcirá este descubrimiento por toda la ciudad?- todos aumieron la respuesta mas obvia…..

**¡¡NO!!**

Después de unos escasos 15 minutos, se escuchaba en el estacionamiento del conjunto departamental un rechinido de llantas; seguido de un escandaloso taconeo, que marcaba claramente que Mai subía las escaleras para tocar 3 veces seguidas el timbre.

-_Mai, que veloz_- dijo Shizuka después de abrir la puerta, mientras Mai con una notoria falta de aliento preguntaba

-_Cuál es la emergencia?-_

Shizuka, con discreción entrecerró la puerta y le explico la desgracia de la cual su querido hermano era víctima.

_-Ya veo-_

respondió Mai con calma, para segundos después entrar al departamento como una loca psicópata en búsqueda de Joey.

Pero solo se topo con una sala desierta, lo mismo ocurrió mientras ingresaba a la modesta cocina. Sin embargo, sus oídos se percataron de una pequeña y tímida risita que provenía de la recamara de la pelirroja.

-_Están en la habitación_-

dijo la rubia casi tirando la puerta, para después desternillarse de risa, ante el cuadro que se desarrollaba en la cama.

Shizuka, intrigada por la estruendosa risa de Mai, se acerco con curiosidad y casi se desploma al ver a los 4 pares de pies sobresalir de las sabanas.

_-No hagan ese tipo de indecencias en mi cama!!-_ grito para segundos después despojar a los 4 muchachos del "velo" que los ocultaba.

-_Oye!!! pero que te pasa?-_

grito el Faraón aferrándose a una almohada.

-_El que tu seas una mal pensada no es nuestro problema; en todo caso_-

Yami abrazo a su Hikari-

_que pasaría si de verdad estuviésemos haciendo algo malo?-_

Shizuka se sonrojo y no supo que responder.

-_En todo caso, donde esta Joey?-_

pregunto Mai

-_No lo sabemos_-

dijo Tristan de forma automática

-_Ay, por dios, no me digas que es otro de los que morirían por su hombría?_

_-_se burlo Mai

-_Por dios, si es algo que perdió desde que se fijo en Seto Kaiba_- dijo esto último sabiendo que el rubio tendría que protestar.

**-**_**Te mato!!!-**_

Joey salió de un brinco del closet casi casi abalanzándose contra Mai

-_Por Ra_….- dijo Mai con asombro al ver el sutil cambio físico de Joey.

-_Que tanto me ves?_… ¬o¬- dijo Joey en tono despectivo al ver que Mai observaba su nuevo par de pechos.

-Se ven tan…reales…- balbuceo la femme fatale por el asombro OoO y sin pleno aviso comenzó a estrujar el busto de Joey

-_Oye….oye_..- O///O grito Joey mientras se cubría con los brazos.

-_Waaaa..Wheeler, de verdad que saliste del closet…tenía mis sospechas pero…_- dijo Mai con una mirada picara

-_Nunca salió; más bien Tea lo empujo_- dijo el Faraón mientras una sonrisa malévola peleaba por asomarse en sus labios.

Joey miro con el rabillo del ojo al Faraón, mientras el resto de inmaduros adolescentes trataba de contener la risa.

-_Shizuka, ya comprendo el por que de la emergencia, no te preocupes que yo me encargo_.- dijo Mai, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja.

Al cabo de media hora el gentío que estaba apretujado en el departamento de Shizuka se encontraba estirando las piernas en el centro comercial. Para ser precisos en una tienda departamental. ( seeh, de las caras)

-_Y…que hacemos aquí?.-_ pregunto Joey con desgana en el estado en el que estaba, no se le antojaba toparse con algún conocido.

Mai y Shizuka no respondieron más que con una sonrisa, que le puso los nervios de punta a Joey.

-_Acaso no se nota?-_ dijo Yami mientras caminaba junto al aludido – _pensamos ganar dinero con tu cuerpo_-

-_Ya no sabes ni que inventar_- le dijo Joey con un tono de cansancio.

-_Mira esto Josephine!!-_ grito Mai lo cual hizo que Joey la virara a ver -_Acaso no es lindo?-_ agrego mientras sostenía un sujetador con encaje negro una pantis que obviamente eran parte del conjunto y como bonus un liguero.

Joey solo regreso la vista hasta chocar con la de Yami

-_Lo ves?_..- dijo este mientras levantaba una ceja.

Joey estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero Mai lo sujeto por el brazo y le dijo.

-_Ni se te ocurra, acaso piensas caminar por ahí con el tremendo par que tienes al frente….por si no te has fijado; se nota bastante cuando una chica como tú no lleva un sujetador._

Era cierto que jamás en su vida había comprado un sujetador, pero era tan vergonzoso, sobre todo en frente de sus amigos, aunque estaba más que claro que no quería que los del sexo opuesto no le quitaran la mirada de enzima.

-_Ti…tienes razón…- _admitió Joey con todo su pesar,.-

-_Bien my sweet heart_- dijo Mai –_tienes idea de que copa eres?_-

Esta pregunta ocasiono que Joey quedara tan rojo como un tomate.

-_Mai…creo que es incomodo para Joey hacer esto enfrente de los chicos._- dijo Shizuka al ver la situación.

-_Qué?!!….hay por dios, como te puede dar pena con este par, míralos te aseguro que se dan un buen acoston todas las noches- _dijo Mai señalando a Yugi y a Yami – _eso es algo que ya todos saben y aun así te pueden ver a la cara sin_ _ningún remordimiento_-

Todos los chicos recordaron el incidente de la pijamada

Yugi escondió la cara entre las manos mientras que Yami genero una expresión de "_puedo estar con mi traje de Adan viéndote a la cara, sabiendo que se te caerá la baba"_

-_No te preocupes, Joey, entendemos…iremos a dar un paseo, solo diganos cuanto tiempo necesitan-_ dijo Yugi clavando su mirada en el piso.

- _2 horas y media_- Mai dijo a secas

-_Ok, nos vemos aquí en 2 horas y media_- dijo Yami- _bien chicos_- dijo dirigiéndose a Tristan y Duke, -_si siguen derecho encontraran un centro de juegos, si van a la derecha hasta donde se encuentran las escaleras y caminan hacia el fondo encontraran una tienda SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS para que los dejen pasar solo digan que Atem los envía.-_

Tristan y Duke solo se miraron….quien se lo imaginaria….

_No vendrán con nosotros?-_ pregunto Tristan

_No_- respondió Yami –_a dos cuadras de aquí hay un hotel que no es caro, pero que no está nada mal_- dijo tomando a Yugi por la cintura.

_Sensei..usted no pierde el tiempo_- le dijo Duke a Yami

_Wajajajaja_- Yami solo reía estrepitosamente mientras se alejaba con su Hikari entre brazos.

_Adolescentes…_.- murmuro Mai mientras agarraba los sujetadores que probablemente le quedarían a Joey.

_Sujeta estos y ve al probador Josephine, en un momento Shizuka y yo te alcanzamos_- dijo mientras ella y Shizuka escogían pantaletas.

_Josephine?_- exclamo en busca de una explicación

_El bocón fue Tristan_- agrego Mai

_Algún día… algún día le cortare la lengua_- decía Joey mientras caminaba hacia los probadores.

En ese instante, fue cuando inicio la desgracia……

Mokuba Kaiba se encontraba en el departamento de ropa intima masculina, y los probadores de ambos departamentos estaban casi juntos.

-_No…_- susurro Joey mientras comenzaba a ser invadido por la vergüenza y el pánico.

En un movimiento desesperado y bastante estúpido, retrocedió aprisa internándose en la división que existía entre los probadores masculinos y femeninos. Sin siquiera mirar por donde iba; chocando de lleno contra un individuo que salía de los probadores masculinos.

Como si fuera una escena de las novelas que Shizuka veía, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, sintió como perdía el equilibrio después de chocar contra aquella persona.

Todo quedo en el lugar más perfecto que pudiera haber imaginado un autor de historias hentai.

El largo cabello rubio esparcido en el piso, los sujetadores rodeando la escena y como toque final, el soltero mas codiciado de la ciudad a sus espaldas.

SI ; ESTABA SOBRE EL MISMISIMO SETO KAIBA.

Bien, este fue el capitulo 3….lamento mucho la demora…desgraciadamente no pude poner una sola mano en la computadora después de Navidad por que fuimos a visitar a unos parientes, para colmo de males, al llegar a nuestro dulce mugre hogar, el internet no funsionaba, el caso es que demoraron mucho en restaurarnos la conexión y cuando al fin, al fin el internet me abria sus hermosas puertas, formatearon mi hermosa PC..este año no inicio de la forma mas adecuada…ne?...Y.Y como sea.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, al igual que por sus palabras de aliento, continuare con la historia y actualizare lo más rápido que pueda.

Les deseo un Feliz año (todo atrasado)

Hasta Pronto.

Atte: Yukki


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 No Puede Ser…

Estaba en aquel lugar, de mal humor debido a que prácticamente su hermano menor lo había acarreado. Bien era cierto que en aquel centro departamental vendían la marca de ropa interior que más le gustaba; la cual también podía hallar en una de las tiendas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

No importaba si por el mismo producto tenía que desembolsar algo de dinero extra, ya que en aquella boutique; eso le garantizaba privacidad.

Porque aunque fuera el presidente de Kaiba Corp no perdería la dignidad al enviar a un empleaducho a comprar sus prendas mas intimas. Ya que era obvio que luego las revistas sensacionalistas; para obtener los detalles de qué clase de prendas portaba por debajo de los pantalones, le ofrecerían algunas despreciables sumillas de dinero que seguramente aquel subordinado no despreciaría.

Además estando al tanto de que si su ropa intima no era lo suficientemente "interesante" alguna persona le agregaría sabor a la nota, comentando que usaba un hilo dental.

-"_Eso jamás_"- se dijo a sí mismo- _pero mi amado hermano, quería recalco __quería__ ir al centro comercial usando el patético pretexto de que en ningún otro lugar vendían los bóxer con estampado que fueran de su agrado_- Kaiba se repetía el por qué estaba ahí metido.

Seto estaba que explotaba, debido a las miradas que lo seguían por donde fuera que pasaba. Tanto chicas como chicas lo único que veían en el era:

_**Belleza, dinero, buen sexo y mas dinero.**_

Su humor había empeorado al llegar a la tienda, todas las estúpidas empleadas se empujaban "discretamente" entre ellas para atenderlo y quizás de paso, solucionar el resto de su vida. Y no faltaba quien en el momento "oportuno" le guiñara el ojo. 

En un momento de desesperación tomo una camisa sin siquiera mirarla, simplemente la sujeto para pode refugiarse por unos instantes en los probadores. Se dirigió con paso firme y veloz hacia donde se encontraban estos, pero para el deleite del ojiazul todos estaban ocupados.

Kaiba salió murmurando palabras obscenas , tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no pudo esquivar a la persona que literalmente se estrellaría contra él. Logro sentir el leve contacto del cuerpo que lo había derribado, segundos después sintió como dentro de su cabeza se disparo el calor instantáneo que surge al darse un muy buen golpe. Por un instante cerró los ojos a causa del dolor.

-"_Genial, ahora seguro que me dará un dolor de cabeza"_- en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba literalmente encima de él, eso sin mencionar que tenía algo sobre el rostro.

Abrió los ojos; y con el aplomo que le caracterizaba retiro la prenda de su rostro, la cual le otorgo un toque cómico, pues eran unas pantaletas muy coquetas con encajes sin mencionar que era de color rosa.

Dirigió su vista en dirección a su pecho, donde se encontraba el, o la causante de que estuviese tirado en el suelo y con quien sabe cuántas neuronas menos. Lo primero que diviso fue una cabellera rubia. La observaba sin decir nada.

-"_El color es exactamente, idéntico al de el perro_"-

Joey no sabía cómo actuar en una situación semejante.

-_Lo más correcto según los protocolos de nuestra sociedad es pedir una disculpa….-_ Joey se armo de valor para levantar la mirada mientras un notable sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. –_Gomme…_- en ese mismo instante Joey quedo petrificado pues se topo con un par de ojos tan profundos como el océano y fríos como el hielo…incomparables.

En cuestión de unos escasos segundos reconoció al dueño de tan particular mirada.-_Nasa..i.._- termino la frase para retirar de inmediato la mirada y sin saber cómo se puso en pie y salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar, mientras escondía su rostro con ambas manos.

_-"¿Qué estoy haciendo, yo Joseph Wheeler, jamás, JAMAS había dejado de sostenerle cualquier mirada al pedante de Kaiba"_- diviso a la estrambótica rubia que lo acompañaba –_Mai_- murmuro.

Al pasar cerca de ella la tomo bruscamente por el brazo y fijó como destino los sanitarios

Por inercia el rubio, ya estaba cruzando la entrada para caballeros.

_¿A dónde vas?-_ Mai jalo a Joey en la dirección correcta. Y cuando al fin estuvieron dentro….

_Waaaaaa…..Mai_...- grito Joey mientras se abrazaba a Mai esta al ver a Joey no pudo evitar el soltar una risita.

_Por lo que veo, estas estrenando una reacción femenina_- :D

_Es que… lo peor que me podía suceder, SUCEDIÓ_ –

_Entonces, ¿Qué desgracia te ha sucedido?_- cuestiono la Srta. fatale.

_Veras, camino a los probadores vi a Mokuba y no pude evitar el entrar en pánico, entre frenéticamente a los probadores sin ver mi camino y prácticamente caí sobre un muchacho, luego las pantis volaron por el aire, y casualmente la que tu describiste como "tómame ahora" cayó sobre su faz_-

_Ay, cálmate, fue un accidente, y con la delantera que tienes, no creo que se enojara-_ le resto importancia mientras sacaba un lápiz labial y se volvía a pintar los labios.

_Mai, es que…no era cualquiera….fue Kaiba_-

El pulso de Mai fue re direccionado hasta llegar a la mitad de su mejilla.

_¿Y qué paso?-_ pregunto llena de curiosidad.

_No se…Salí corriendo_- O.o

_Y no tomaste ventaja de la situación?!-_ grito Mai

_Qué ventaja podía tener esa situación?_- objeto Joey

_Ay si serás, no creas que puedes engañarme Wheeler, tal vez las personas de tu edad no lo noten pero yo sé bien, que te gusta Kaiba_- dijo Mai hablando seriamente.

_Claro que no!!-_ Joey se puso a la defensiva

_Mira, yo pienso que el amor no debe ser bloqueado por las barreras del genero, si él te gusta, no tiene nada de malo que lo aceptes_-

_Acaso no podría ser un sentimiento de admiración, digo, míralo el tiene mi edad, y sin embargo ya se encuentra en una posición muy alta_- agrego Joey

_Así que con esa mentira has justificado la atracción que genera en ti….Joey ante ninguna situación te engañes a ti mismo…. o misma….que más da, Shizuka debe estarnos buscando, tu quédate aquí, yo agarrare algunas prendas que considere que te quedaran, las pagare y le diré a Shizuka que venga a buscarte_-

Dijo Mai cortando la incómoda conversación que había surgido e ideando un plan para que Joey no tuviese que toparse durante el resto del día con Kaiba

_Por cierto_- agrego lanzándole su móvil a Joey - _avísale por favor a los demás que nos veremos inmediatamente en el estacionamiento_-

_Mai…hounto ni arigato_- Joey agradeció no solo porque ella evitaría que pasara el resto del día de manera incomoda, también agradeció el consejo.

La rubia sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

-"_Creo que debí decirle que está llena de labial_…"-

10 minutos después todos se encontraban en el estacionamiento.

Una hora y media más tarde (ya había bastante tráfico y Mai no conducía comoestaban subiendo las escaleras del edificio departamental. Sin siquiera notar que un Mercedes Benz SL- Class convertible los había seguido después de verlos salir del estacionamiento.

-_Seto, sucede algo malo_?- pregunto Mokuba -_ya llevamos 15 minutos frente a estos departamentos_- la mirada de su hermano no dejaba de escrutar una de las puertas del 3 piso.

-_No pasa nada …_- dijo Seto dejando escapar un suspiro mientras encendía el motor del auto, para lentamente alejarse.

En el interior del departamento había un alboroto ensordecedor.

Mai estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mientras sujetaba a Joey para que no pudiese levantarse.

-_Miren esto!!-_ dijo Duke mientras lanzaba un silbido al abrir uno de los pequeños paquetes que contenía los juegos de ropa interior más caros y recién comprados.

- _A ese conjunto lo llame Dirty Angel_ – dijo Mai con picardía, ya que Duke le mostraba al público presente unas bragas blancas que en su mayoría eran transparentes y un bra que obviamente estaba a juego.

- _Es mi turno_- dijo Yami tomando al azar uno de los paquetes y abriéndolo como si se tratase de un niño en navidad –_jajajaja_- soltó la carcajada el faraón – _es una tanga!!- _y comenzó a girarla con uno de sus dedos.

-Its Hot- grito Tristán mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-Por qué a él siempre le tocan las cosas pervertidas?- se quejo Duke

-_Soy un imán para lo sexy_- dijo Atem mientras se colocaba la tanga como sombrero.

-_Comprendo que este tipo de barbaries las efectúen estos tres changos, pero tú…-_ dijo Joey con lágrimas en los ojos TT TT mientras se dirigía al baño.

- _Lo siento Joey, tengo curiosidad_- XD se defendió Yugi mientras sujetaba una caja y la abría. En cuestión de instantes se sonrojo y cerro de nuevo la caja.

-_Yugi, no seas así_- dijeron Atem, Duke, Tristan y Mai, entonces con vergüenza el pequeño Yugi saco un baby doll de color azul.

-_Qué lindo_- dijo Shizuka al verlo, pues era de gasa con el top decorado con un exquisito bordado de rosas con hilo blanco.

_-Dices eso porque no te has fijado que también es de tanga_- agrego el faraón para molestar a la pelirroja

-_En lo que ustedes se divierten manoseando mi ropa interior_- decía Joey mientras salía del baño y se sujetaba el pelo con una de las pinzas de su hermana –_yo iré a buscar a Tea, por la hora ella ya debe de estar en su casa_-

Atem, Tristan y Duke miraron fijamente a Joey

_-¿Cuál trae puesta?-_ pregunto Tristan buscando el conjunto que hiciera falta.

-_Es una de las que vienen en bolsa_- dijo Atem, pues ellos tenían enfrente la lencería que venía en cajas.

-_Es una de las blancas de algodón, que tienen moñitos en frente_- dijo Joey para detener el jueguito con el que lo estaban asoleando. ¬¬

-_Waaa, le quitas la diversión al momento_- se quejo Mai

- _Estan conmigo en esto?-_ pregunto Joey

-_Si viejo_- dijo Tristan levantándose de su asiento y caminando en dirección a la puerta seguido de los demás

- _Solo estamos jugando, no es por molestarte_- dijo Duke – _aunque Atem, bueno….el solo piensa en sexo_- XD

- ¬¬ _Deblin_… -

Llegaron a casa de la castaña alrededor de las 3 de la tarde , y Joey fue a clavar su dedo en el timbre, presionándolo rápidamente, como si de esa forma estuviese apuñalando a Tea.

_Seguro que después de eso, nos recibe con buena cara_- dijo Atem con sarcasmo mientras Yugi le propinaba un leve codazo en las costillas, estaba algo molesto por el comportamiento de su koi durante todo ese día.

Tea abrió la puerta con un camarón en la boca, el cual se le atoro en la garganta al ver a Joey.

_Aun no te puedes morir!!-_ grito Joey mientras comenzaba a golpearle la espalda a Tea.

_Aunque hace ya bastante que deseamos eso.._-murmuro Atem

"A pesar de que necesita unos golpecitos, creo que Joey esta desquitándose con ella" o--o - pensó Duke al ver que los golpes eran un poco más fuertes de lo usual.

Mai alejo a Joey de Tea, mientras le preguntaba

-_Tea, nos permitirías el juego de mesa que utilizaron anoche?, como veras no sabemos por qué paso, pero afecto bastante a Joey_-

Tea solo logro asentir ya que aun estaba impresionada por la transformación física de Joey. Abrió un cajón que se encontraba en la estantería de la sala, estaba infestado de juegos de mesa.

_-De casualidad no tienes el de Jumanji_?- preguntó Tristan

Joey prácticamente le arrebato la caja a Mai para leer la descripción del juego.

Tea no podía dejar de observar el busto de Joey y tentada por la curiosidad, estaba a punto de tocarlo, cuando recibió un manotazo de Joey.

_-Acaso, todos van a hacer eso?-_ pregunto con fastidio

-_Ey, a nosotros no nos dieron el gusto_- reclamo Duke ante lo cual Joey rodo los ojos.

-_Aquí no dice nada, donde lo compraste?-_ pregunto Joey después de leer todo lo que tenia escrito la caja.

-_En una tienda de esotérica, pero como el juego está de moda lo puedes hallar en cualquier lugar_- respondió – _pero me asombra, yo siempre e creído en la magia, pero esto hace que mi fe aumente_- agrego Tea

-_Yo no creo en la magia, solo en la mala voluntad_- murmuro Joey

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_ pregunto ingenuamente la de ojos azules

-_Que si me permites tu teléfono para llamar a la línea de servicio a clientes_ – agrego Joey sin titubear.

-Claro- dijo Tea

Joey marco mientras todas las miradas de los presentes se posaban en el. Después de que comenzara a explicarle lo sucedido al personal de la línea, mas habían demorado en contestarle que en colgarle.

-_Que sucedió?_- pregunto preocupado Yugi al ver el rostro de Joey

-_ Me dijo que no era una línea para hacer bromas_-suspiro

-Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Shizuka con preocupación

- _Y si buscamos a Malik?-_ pregunto Yugi – _el vivió hasta hace no mucho en Egipto, es parte de su cultura, tal vez nos pueda decir algo_-

- _Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea_- dijo Joey con determinación, quería encontrar lo más pronto posible una solución.

Nuevamente la escena inicial se repetía, Joey presionaba desesperadamente el timbre. Sin embargo nadie respondió, ya que el sonido del timbre fue opacado por el sonido de una guitarra, un bajo y una batería.

-_No nos van a escuchar_- dijo Tristan mientras palmeaba la espalda de Joey en forma de consuelo.

_- A ver si no_- exclamo en protesta y comenzó a patear la puerta, mientras Tristan trataba de alejarlo de ella.

Fue un breve momento infernal, Mai comenzó a reír con desenfreno ante la escena, Shizuka estaba nerviosa por el ruido que salía de esa casa uniéndose con las patadas que Joey le propinaba a la puerta. Duke, Atem y Yugi, solo se cubrieron los oídos.

En unos escasos minutos, la guitarra, el bajo y la batería habían dejado de sonar, para dejarle un solo a Joey y sus rítmicos puntapiés.

-_Fuck!!!-_ se escucho una voz en el interior de la casa, al abrirse la puerta vieron al dueño de semejante exclamación

-¿_Qué quieren_?- pregunto Yami Malik de mala gana

- _Quisiéramos hablar con Malik_- dijo Joey sin rodeos y de forma mal educada se metió por la puerta sin pedir permiso. Marik no tuvo otra opción más que dejar pasara a los demás y les indico que fueran al jardín trasero.

-_Malik, disculpa el importuno, pero como te darás cuenta estoy en problemas_- dijo Joey sin siquiera haber saludado de manera cordial, al llegar a una distancia adecuada a Malik – _por lo cual necesito de tu ayuda, anoche estaba jugando con Yugi y los demás el juego de mesa más popular y_ ….- Joey comenzó a explicar de forma resumida todo lo ocurrido, pues ya estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que explicarle o sucedido a toda persona que se veía involucrada.

Mientras Malik escuchaba con atención lo que decía su interlocutor, Marik no podía dejar de ver "como sucedió con los demás" el busto de Joey, y siguiendo el protocolo estaba a punto de picarlos con la punta de uno de sus dedos.

Joey esta vez no arremetió con una manotazo, sino que giro en dirección del nuevo curioso y le enterró la punta del pie entre las piernas. Marik se dejo caer al piso por el dolor.

-Se ve pero no se toca ¬ v ¬- dijeron Duke, Atem y Tristan al unisonó. Mientras la Srta. risitas innecesarias comenzó de nuevo con un ataque de risa al igual que un albino que escuchaba atentamente lo que sucedía desde la comodidad de las sombras.

-_Lamento tener que decirte esto Joey, pero a decir verdad no te puedo dar una solución, ya que no se los orígenes de ese juego, pero seguramente mi hermana podría ayudarte; sin embargo actualmente no se encuentra en el país, y tampoco puedo localizarla ya que está dando conferencias en una gira del museo_.-

-_Nooooo!!!-_ grito Joey que se sentía abandonado en los brazos de la desesperación.

-_Debe de regresar dentro de 3 meses, para el congreso cultural que se efectúa cada año aquí en Japón, esta vez la organización del evento le toco a Kaiba Corp_-

A en la comisura de los labios de Mai surgió una pequeña desgracia que parecía estar obsesionada con Joey.

Joey estaba en blanco….

-"Kaiba…Corp….eso es pedir le ayuda al pelele de Kaiba…"-

-_No te preocupes Joey, yo te acompañare para hablar al respecto con Kaiba_- dijo Yugi tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. El cual de antemano sabia que la respuesta del CEO seria un **NO**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bien , hasta aquí he llegado esta vez, para colmo de males ya comenzaron las clases y esta vez no están azotando con todo…mi horario es un infierno entro a las 7 de la mañana y salgo a las 3 de la tarde.

Odio la materia de lenguaje de programación, no solo nos explotan logrando que de tanto estar sentados tengamos trasero de aspirina, sino que también en hora y media no dejaron de dictar….ES CANSADO PERO ESTO HARA QUE ME PAGUEN BIEN CUANDO TENGA EMPLEO…ley de las equivalencias. TODO ESTE ROLLO, ES SIMPLEMENTE PARA DECIR QUE LES PIDO POR FAVOR ME TENGAN PACIENCIA CON EL FIC. Porque tengo intenciones de terminarlo.

Reviews:

YukiKaiba- san y a Kinomoto Mimi-san les agradezco mucho por leer mi fic.

Lady Gojyo- san lamento que los episodios sean cortos…intente hacer este un poquito mas largo…espero que sea de tu agrado.

Sayuki- san, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Fussili san, como habrá visto Seto no le puso ni un solo dedo encima a Josephine… aun.

Muchas gracias, me despido por el momento.

Atte: Yukki


	5. estreno, identidad y trabajo

Cap 5: Estreno ,Identidad y Trabajo

El departamento que hacía ya tan solo unas horas lleno de escándalo y personas, ahora se encontraba en completa calma.

Shizuka dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, ya que al amanecer asistiría a la escuela y durante la tarde supliría a Joey en la tienda de discos.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación Joey no podía pegar los ojos. No solo se encontraba frustrado y molesto. -_Pedirle ayuda a Kaiba_...- murmuraba, definitivamente estaba incomodo ante eso.

_-Tal vez, si Kaiba no se entera de que ella..raro..de que ella no era Joey, existiría la posibilidad de que el CEO lo ayudara...pero, como lo haría_?- comenzó a cavilar el plan.

Joey no había pisado la escuela, cosa que noto Yugi y que para colmo de males había notado aun más el ojiazul. El como quien no quiere la cosa, no podía evitar virar a ver de vez en vez el asiento vacío del perro.

A la hora de la salida, una chica rubia ataviada con prendas bastante femeninas y Mai se encontraban semiescondidas en la entrada de la puerta principal de la escuela esperando al Yugi.

Sin previo aviso, como al parecer ya era su costumbre, Joey sujeto al pequeño del brazo y corrieron a refugiarse en un callejón oscuro.

Joey le comento el descabellado plan a su amigo mientras Mai vigilaba que nadie más pasara cerca. 

- _bueno, tal vez así, nos ayude sin poner un poco mas de peros_- argumento Joey

- _como consideres más conveniente_- cedió el más pequeño

Llegaron a la famosa corporación casi a las 5 de la tarde.

-_Señorita muy buenas tardes, se encuentra ocupado Kaiba-San?-_ pregunto Yugi con su habitual cortesía

-_Ustedes deben ser los amigos del joven-_ dijo la errada secretaria

-_si_- sonrieron con nerviosismo los 3 aludidos.

-_la agenda del joven hoy se encuentra bastante holgada, por favor síganme_- volvió a agregar la atenta secretaria

- _"Demonios; eso era tener mala suerte¿Cómo… __COMO__ Kaiba podía tener prácticamente ese día casi libre?"-_

Tocaron a la puerta y después de anunciar que el pequeño Yugi estaba con ella Kaiba acepto que entrasen.

-_Buenas tardes Kaiba_- saludo Yugi mientras entraba a la oficina forzando a Joey a entrar mientras le agarraba la mano.

-_Naaas_- saludo Mai y sin decir algo más se sentó en uno de las sillas.

Kaiba fulminaba a Mai con la mirada.

-_Bu...buena tardes_- agrego Joey completamente nervioso. Kaiba se encontraba en su escritorio con un par de gafas, una taza de café, sin la gabardina; además de tener encendida su laptop, la cual prácticamente era une extensión mas de él. 

-_Que se les ofrece?-_ pregunto sin rodeos

Yugi empujo levemente a Joey para que estuviese en el campo visual del castaño.

-_Pues...este..._-Joey no sabía ni que decir, no solo era el momento intimidante con su némesis, sino que además era el bochornoso recuerdo del centro comercial lo que le impedía hablar.

Seto dio un suspiro, dejando claro que no tenía para ellos todo el milenio.

-_Chotto matte_- dijo Joey caminando hacia la puerta, para después salir de la oficina.

Kaiba clavo la mirada en Yugi claramente pidiendo una explicación, mientras que Mai trataba de suprimir una carcajada.

-_Tiene que aclarar sus ideas_- dijo acompañando esta frase con una molesta risita nerviosa.

-_Necesito que me ayude a construir una identidad falsa_- dijo Joey entrando de sorpresa. 

Yugi se golpeo la frente con la mano en señal de desaprobación¿cómo le pides ayuda a alguien como Kaiba sin antes el típico "disculpe las molestias pero podría" y además, ordenando.

Kaiba no se enojo, por extraño que pareciera, le agrado que la muchacha no se andará con lambisconerías y que fuera directa aunque se parecía bastante al comportamiento de Joey, pero sus maneras demostraban mas nerviosismo que altanería. 

Eso no era usual, el amaba lo que no era usual.

Seto solo arqueo una de sus cejas, para después cerrar la laptop, señal de que habían capturado toda su atención...o al menos su curiosidad, eso es lo que pensaba Joey

-_Y se puede saber por qué necesitas una identidad ilegal?-_ pregunto

_-Por que_- bajo la mirada al piso, no podía sostenerle la mirada.- _Por que hay una persona, hay alguien que me esta ac..acosando-_ estaba nervioso, y ¿si Kaiba descubría que mentía?

Kaiba después de escuchar esto asumió que la chica se sentía avergonzada por lo que estaba diciendo.

-_esa persona además de tener algo de poder, es una figura pública, por lo que no puedo denunciarla ante las autoridades sin miedo a represalias que puedan lastimar a mi familia, por eso vine a esta ciudad, tratando de escapar_.-termino de explicar Joey

Kaiba le volvió a dirigir una mirada a Yugi el cual agrego -_Por favor_- 

El siempre estaría en deuda con Yugi.

-_Cual será tu nombre?-_ pregunto mientras agarraba uno de los tantos bolígrafos costos que tenía en su escritorio y una hoja de papel.

Así comenzó un interrogatorio en el que Joey comenzaba una "nueva" vida bajo el sexo femenino y el nombre de Josephine Kiritani. 

-_Mañana podrás venir si te place a primera hora por los documentos, mi secretaria personal te los entregara_- dijo esto mientras se levantaba para encaminar a sus "invitados" a la puerta.

-_Gracias Kaiba_- dijo Yugi antes de cruzar la puerta con una de sus melosas sonrisas.

-_Gra..cias_- dijo Joey antes de salir intentando sostenerle la mirada a Seto, pero sin poder desviarla después de unos segundos

-_Ves caperucita, no te comió el lobo_- dijo Mai guiñándole un ojo al castaño, el cual prácticamente cerró la puerta empujando con ella a Mai.

-_Oye!-_ grito la rubia para después patear la puerta y continuar su camino.

-_Eso fue...humillante_- dijo Joey mientras mordía su hamburguesa-

_- Ñaaaaa, tú que tienes enorme el ego-_ dijo Mai mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco de dieta.

-_Por que le pediste eso a Kaiba, no se supone que le pedirías ver a Ishizu?-_ sermoneo Yugi a Joey

-_Eso tendrá que correr por mi cuenta, veras Izhisu llegara hasta dentro de un mes, eso es demasiado tiempo, y con esta forma no hay documento en la tierra que me identifique como Joey Wheeler, y a Shizuka y a mí no precisamente nos cae el dinero del cielo, sin documentos no puedo trabajar y en segundo plano, no puedo asistir a la escuela. Si voy con esta forma no importa que Joey se ausente durante un mes, pues podre hacer los exámenes después sin temor a no conocer el tema_- explico Joey de una manera tan razonable y madura que por un momento Yugi no creía que fuese su amigo el que estuviese sentado ahi.

-_Entonces, mañana vamos a inscribirte a tu es_cuela- dijo Mai

-_Pero también necesito encontrar tr_abajo- agrego Joey

-_Déjamelo a mi_- Mai viro a ver su reloj para luego decir- Dios, ya vieron la hora? Son las 8:30- 

-_Ya es tarde, y no he hecho los deberes_ – dijo Yugi con preocupación

-_Que, eso es lo de menos….ya inicio mi nov_ela- dijo Mai quien acarreo a Yugi y a Joey en dirección al estacionamiento, para luego conducir como borracho al volante, casi casi empujando a Yugi cuando lo dejo a la puerta de su casa y luego achocarse en la sala de los Wheeler para ver su programa.

A la mañana siguiente Joey se despertó de manera usual, pero fue entonces que comenzó a sufrir las desventajas de pertenecer al genero femenino. Su rutina diaria iniciaba tomando un buen baño, a diferencia de algunos de sus amigos el y Shizuka aun no podían comprar y costear un aire acondicionado. (en mi rancho así le llaman, pero para los que no identifiquen la palabrita, es un clima)

Utilizaba mas shampoo del que usualmente solía usar, para que su cabellera no solo quedara limpia, sino también para que emanara un lindo aroma, cuando se cepillo el cabello para ir a Kaiba Corp durante el día anterior, se dio cuenta de cuan efectivo es el acondicionador. Después del baño, al mirarse al espejo, vio que sus rodillas, codos, y manos presentaban un color blanquecino, la explotación comercial por primera vez le fue útil, supo que eso era la temida resequedad. Al ponerse crema humectante se dio cuenta del aspecto de sus …si, SUS pechos, no eran tan firmes como solían mostrarse por todos lados. 

-_Ya se por que odian la ley de la gravedad_- se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a envolverse en una toalla dirigirse a su habitación y decidir que se pondría. 

Definitivamente tendría que depilarse…pero sería luego, por el momento llevaba algo de prisa.

En su vida había desabrochado un sostén, pero desde aquel momento noto la laboriosa tarea que experimenta una principiante en colocarlo de manera correcta. Y sin embargo no ajusto los tirantes –_Si esta ajustado no habrá problemas_- pensó, no sabía que con el pasar de las horas, lo sufriría.

Era el momento, por el cual había discutido con Tea, elegir la ropa.

Para su agrado esto le fue excesivamente fácil.

-_Un punto a mi favor, Tea y sus exageraciones_- y se colocaba un conjunto de tonalidades verdes que sin saberlo, habían combinado ya Shizuka y Mai.

Peinarse, para él, en su vida jamás había sido algo tan laborioso, pues hasta hace muy poco solo bastaba con un poco de gel y el uso de sus dedos. Ahora, usaba un cepillo, y tenía que aplicar una crema para modelar su cabellera. Y a pesar de algunos cuidados mas, no logro verse especialmente femenina.

-_Eso no importa, ya que…jamás creí decirlo, pero son un chico que se encuentra en el cuerpo equivocado; que argumento_.. -

Miro a su alrededor despreocupadamente, zapatillas deportivas, un balón de soccer, otro de canasta, ropa en su mayoría para un adolescente de sexo masculino, gorras, una guitarra, el cajón donde escondía una que otra revistilla que denominarían indecente. Era inesperado ver esa habitación desde el espejo, pues había una chica en medio de ese "santuario masculino".

En lo que su vista divagaba, se topo de manera inconsciente con el reloj de pared, que marcaba 35 para las 7.

-_Ya es tarde!-_grito mientras dejaba de bobear -_gracias, ya me voy-_ grito mientras corría por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras segundos después de arrebatarle el único par de tostadas que se encontraba en el plato de Shizuka.

-_Eso explica porque se levanta media hora antes_- Joey sabia que la corporación quedaba un poco mas retirada que si instituto. Y no podía llevar su fiel bici, pues Mai lo vería en Kaiba Corp a las 7:30 y se aventurarían a la difícil tarea de buscar un empleo.

-_No…mi bolsillo se lamenta por tener que usar el metro_- TT.TT

Pero después de cruzar la puerta, disfruto uno de los beneficios de ser una chica, además de ser una linda chica.

-_Muchas gracias_- contesto después de que un caballero le ofreciera su asiento. –_Así que, esto es lo que se siente_- -

Viajo de manera cómoda en la mañana antes de llegar a la parada.

En el camino que recorría con apremio, se encontró a un muchacho que muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarla a su destino, dios sabría si el tipo tenía clases o no, pero Joey tenía que llegar temprano por los documentos para poder ir sin demora a buscar empleo. Por experiencia en la mañana, casi no había "competencia" si es que así se le podía a llamar a los otras personas que compartían su situación económica.

-_15 para las 7_- murmuro al ver su reloj, sin duda aquel chico tenía prisa, pues por el tiempo se veía con claridad que pedaleo como nunca en su vida. Solo para coquetear con ella .Absurdo, pero irónicamente cierto, como chico había hecho la misma escena algunas veces,- _hombres…_-

-_Espero haber llegado a tiempo_- dijo el chico

-_Si, waaa eres muy veloz_- dijo Joey con un tono meloso, imitando a las chicas con las que coqueteo –_muchas gracias_- después de esto le guiño un ojo a aquel fulano. Y este se despidió de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-_Pobre chico, con que poco se conforma…O.o..siento que mi egoM va decayendo_- (ego M ego masculino)

Pensando en que anteriormente el estaba en los zapatos del ingenuo de la bici, viro en dirección a las puertas de KC y, como suele ocurrir en los shojo se topo con el prota bishonen…si; Seto Kaiba había sido testigo del primer coqueteo de Josephine. Cosa que ciertamente no la ponía en el aparador de las santas ingenuas.

Nuevamente esos orbes azules la observaban. 

Nuevamente el indeseado sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Agacho la cabeza mientras el muchacho caminaba en dirección a su limousine, donde el chofer esperaba.

-"_aun estoy a tiempo de un QUE ME VEZ!"-_ pensó Joey sin fijarse que sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras, fulminaba a Kaiba con la mirada.

Kaiba reacciono de forma instantánea; su procesador centrino duo formulaba el "que quieres perro" por inercia. Sin embargo el autor de esa mirada no era la de marca registrada. Esos ojos no pertenecían a Joey Wheeler.

Se mordío la lengua, y siguió su camino serenamente, sin embargo al sentir la seguridad que proporcionaban los polarizados no pudo apartar la vista de la rubia que entraba a KC.

-" _No hay que ser un genio para saber que ese gesto es con el que el perro saluda cada mañana, existía la posibilidad de que ella fuese uno de sus parientes_-

Kaiba estaba intrigado, sin embargo su atención forzosamente tenia que ser encausada a algo de provecho y en definitiva esa causa no era el perro.

-_Pareciera que no, pero es bien chismoso, calladito pero en seguida sabe lo que los demás hacen a su alrededor_- murmuraba Joey-_me desquicia, después de esa mirada se que viene algún comentario que ínsita a mi puño a llegar a su cara_- mientras murmuraba, entro al elevador que lo llevaría al cubículo de la secretaria del CEO, quien le entregaría su nueva identidad para luego salir del edificio sin abandonar su improvisado monologo.

Repentinamente el sonido de un claxon hizo que levantara la vista.

-Mai!- exclamo al ver a la chica

-_Bien Josephine-chan, lista para buscar empleo?-_ decía la conductora mientras daba una palmaditas en el respaldo del asiento contiguo.

Joey solo asintió mientras entraba al auto.

El tiempo volaba y ya eran las 10.

El dia en la preparatoria había sido bastante raro. El ojiazul no podía evitar el notar la ausencia del perro. Usualmente el era como la cafeína para el, lograba hacerlo arrancar por las mañanas. 

-"_Que será lo que esta ocurriendo con el perro_"- no podía evitar crear conjeturas, pues Shizuka si había asistido a la escuela.

-_Acaso ella no estaba enterada de lo sucedido con su hermano, eso era imposible_, -desde que Kaiba la vio por primera vez supo diagnosticarle a la pelirroja hermanitis. 

-"_Pero se le ve bastante tranquila, si la hermana no se veía alterada significaba que todo estaba en calma, seguramente el rubio volvería en un par de días"_- y con este elaborado raciocinio el CEO dio por concluido que la "cafeína" se encontraba bien.

Mientras tanto con Joey y Mai:

-_En donde estamos?-_ pregunto Joey al ver que la chica se detenía frente a una agencia.

-_Es una agencia de modelos, aquí es donde si recibes la aprobación de Shantal, seguro que podrás trabajar_-

-_Que!-_ grito Joey –_Mai, pero si me encorvo al caminar, saco las caderas y no se si te des cuenta, pero tengo muchas maneras bastante típicas de mi genero_-

-_Daiyobu ,daiyobu_- dijo Mai mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba en la sala de espera. Acto seguido sin pena alguna grito

-_Shanty, querida!-_ Joey solo la viro a ver pensando que la rubia carecía un poco del sentido común.

En ese instante una de las puertas se abrió y salió un muchacho de alrededor de 27 años. 

-"_No soy de tener prejuicios"_-pesaba Joey al ver a aquel joven-"_conozco las preferencias de Malik, Bakura y algunos más, y sin embargo no son asi_"- reflexionaba Joey –" _camina meneando las caderas, usaba un tono de voz bastante modulado y por si fuera poco, usa ropa de mujer…..momento…"_-justo ahora el portaba una playera pistache que decía girl´s garden-"_pero mi anatomía lo permite…no?...a quien engaño…también me pueden tachar de trsvesti."-_

-_Esta es la nena en cuestión_- le pregunto Shanty a Mai mientras colocaba una mano en las caderas y señalaba con un dedo a Joey

-_Si, su nombre es Josephine_-dijo Mai dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-_Ahh…yoroshiku onegai shimasu_- dijo Joey mientras hacia una reverencia.

-_So cute!-_dijo Shanty mientras colocaba ambas manos enmarcando su rostro. Mai solo comenzó a carcajearse.

-_Bien hecho señorita Josephine, ahora es una modelo_- decía Mai mientas conducía su convertible. 

El examen que le hicieron a Joey fue únicamente el de ver sus medidas, que como los oráculos del hotbody (entiéndase el Faraón y sus compinches) predijeron Josephine poseía un cuerpo bastante dotado. Sin mencionar una cara agraciada.

-_Mai, mi meta no era el pararme en los centros comerciales a hacer propaganda al auto mas nuevo de alguna compañía_.- decía Joey

-_Jajajajajajajajaja, quien te dijo que en eso consistiría tu trabajo_- decía Mai con picardia- _por si no lo sabes, logre introducirte en la etile Wheeler, olvidate de las mediocridades que tienes en mente, y ahora piensa en grande.-_

Joey estaba sin saber que decir

-_Sí, piensa en grande como …catálogos de ropa interior femenina_-

_-¿QUEEEE¡-_ grito Joey, había quedado traumada por los morbosos que examinaban sus pantis en la sala de su departamento.

-_No te preocupes Josephine, me tendrás como representante_-

Joey no sabía si alegrarse o por ello tener más miedo…no era por ser grosero pero relacionaba a Mai con el playboy.

Fin del episodio 5.

Pido una enorme disculpa por la demora, pero todo se junto, los exámenes, trabajos en equipo y problemas familiares. Si gente, me mudo! Dentro de 2 semanas estare luchando por adaptarme a la escuela y vivendo bajo el mismo techo que mi abuela. Por eso tratare de teclear esta semana santa hasta que se me ampollen los dedos. Nuevamente pido una disculpa y epsero que este episodio sea de su agrado….aunque explico algunas cosas considero este episodio mas como relleno mas que otra cosa…por lo que estoy algo insatisfecha, pero como dije tecleare todo lo que pueda.

Agradecimientos:

Mimi Kinomoto san

Yuki Kaiba san

Fussili san: Wajajajaaja si o mi siniestro plan es que Kaiba de el primer paso.

Lady Gojyo San: Seeeehhhh lo lamento por los admiradores de Tea, pero a mi me cae un poquito muy mal. 

Yurika Namiya san: Waaa dommo por el review, no Seto JAMAS JAMAS llamara perra a Joey en este fic…de lo contrario rodarían cabezas. XD lamento ser la causante de lo que casi fue un homicidio, pero agradezco tu apoyo.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: o-o-o es para referirse a un cambio de escena.

**Cap 6: Primer día, un inicio distinto, un final normal.**

Eran las 3:25 de la tarde, la preparatoria que la semana pasada había pisado como Joey Wheeler era la que se extendía frente a los pies de Kiritani Josephine.

-_Menos mal, que el edificio donde se ubica la dirección esta vacio_- se dijo a si mismo mientras atravesaba el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección.

-_Muy buenas tardes_- le dijo a la secretaria en turno

-_Buenas tardes, en que puedo servirte?-_ pregunto amablemente la señorita

-_Eto, vine a pedir la baja provisional de mi primo Joey Wheeler, y también a inscribirme, si es posible, lamentablemente por razones familiares se ha dado esta situación, y mi primo me comento que tal vez, podría yo ocupar su vacante .-_ explicaba la rubia.

-_Bueno, veo que es una situación bastante inusual- dijo la profesora-tienes aquí tus documentos?-_

-_Si, de identificación, pero no cuento con ninguno, que me acredite como estudiante de preparatoria; lamentablemente, no pude agarrarlos_.- mentía Joey ….el CEO le había creado exactamente lo que el le había pedido, pero…se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que le pedirían sus certificados de primaria y secundaria.

-_Pues lamento tener que informarte_…- comenzó a decir la secretaria pero su dictamen se vio desvanecido ante la mirada de desesperación que tenia la chica en la cara.

-_Espera un segundo por favor_,- dijo la secretaria que tenia corazón de pollo, suspiro mientras se dirigía al despacho del director.

Joey estaba ansioso, no podía dejar de mover las manos y de mover los pies.

15 minutos después, la secretaria salió sonriéndole a Joey, por lo cual este dedujo que lo habían aceptado.

-_El director dice que podrás ocupar la vacante de tu primo Kiritani San- Joey sentía un gran alivio _– siempre y cuando demuestres que tienes los conocimientos necesarios como para estudiar en la preparatoria, por lo cual el día de mañana a las 10 de la mañana te aplicaremos un examen.

-_Por supuesto_- asintió y salió de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa, pues, si bien había tronado varias materias, era por el simple hecho de no llegar a tiempo o entregar tareas….la disciplina era un detalle sin importancia.

Caminaba por el pasillo, cuando para sorpresa suya, el CEO salía de la oficina de control escolar.

-"_Que diablos hacia el allí_?"-

El CEO había salido pensando en lo incompetentes que eran los profesores, eso sin mencionar al pobre idiota que le daba calculo diferencial, quien lo había reprobado simplemente por uno de sus desplantes al demostrar que, el Seto Kaiba estaba más capacitado que el pelele que se había parado junto al pizarrón.

El ojiazul de IQ avanzado, dejo de hacer bilis al ver a la chica de la pantis….bien, no es que fuera un pervertido; pero la primera impresión cuenta mucho.

Joey actuó con "naturalidad" forjo, con todo su esfuerzo; una sonrisa en su cara; la cual para ser francos, no salió como quería, pues tantos años de rencor no se podían borrar de la noche a la mañana.

Kaiba no se inmuto ante la sonrisa "maniaca" que le regalo la chica.

Joey salió disimuladamente corriendo hasta llegar a la salida, donde Shizuka lo esperaba. Cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, la pelirroja sonrió y abrazo a la rubia, para después encender la motocicleta de color pastel que tenia y marcharse junto con Josephine.

Seto, observo la familiaridad con la que se comportaban ambas jovencitas, sin duda; algo raro sucedía y el instinto que negaba pero que casi siempre seguía, le decía que esa chica, estaba usurpando el lugar del perro.

Shizuka llevaba a su herman a su primer día de trabajo, para su agrado, según fue lo primero que pensó Joey, Mai estaba ya en la agencia recibiéndolas con los brazos abiertos.

-_Bienvenidas chicas-_ se escucho la inconfundible voz de Shantal.

-_Ah…buenas tardes_- saludo Joey viendo como las miradas de Mai y de Shantal se cruzaban dejando claro que estaban ya planeando algo.

_-Bien, hoy realizaras una pequeña sesión fotográfica para una boutique de ropa _.- dijo Shantal, tomando a Josephine por los hombros y llevándola hacia la puerta donde se ubicaba el estudio donde se realizaría la sesión.

Mai comenzó a arrastrar a Shizuka al estudio

-_Acaso no tienes curiosidad por ver cómo trabaja Joey_- Shizuka simplemente asintió y ambas cruzaron el umbral.

El estudio ya tenía la escenografía necesaria. La cual consistía en una pequeña recamara con muebles y la decoración de la época victoriana.

Un par de señoritas recibieron a Josephine con una amplia sonrisa, la introdujeron dentro de un pequeño "camerino" donde comenzaron a vestir, peinar y maquillar a la joven modelo que ahora se encontraba lagrimando debido a que era la primera vez que le delineaban los ojos y le depilaban un poco las cejas.

Sin mencionar que aunque fueron cuidadosas, una de las chicas tuvo que lidiar con la melena de Joey, la cual recibió un buen par de tirones antes de terminar con un lindo par de trencitas a la francesa.

Y como el tiempo en esa empresa es oro, Josephine Kiritani salía después de unos cuantos minutos simplemente con un dulce aspecto, debido al gloss que aplicaron en sus delicados labios (quien imaginaria que de esa tierna boquita, salían tantas groserías) sus ojos tenían un aspecto parecido al de las muñequitas de porcelana, pues estaban tan bien delineados que daban la impresión de que estos eran un poco más grandes, y que tenían un poco mas de calidez. Por último sus mejillas estaban llenas de rubor, dando la sensación de que fueron pintadas como dos chapitas redonditas en el rostro de la muñequita.

Su frente estaba a la vista, debido a que su flequillo fue retirado, su cabello dividido en 2 trenzas bastante gruesas, que finalizaban con un listón de encaje con un tono crudo.

Estaba ataviada con un vestido de marinerito, teñido de un rojo vino, y en lugar de tener un moñito, llevaba una corbatita, confeccionada con el mismo listón de sus trencitas, que adornaba los puños que se cerraban con unos botoncitos forrados de blanco. Obviamente llevaba una enorme crinolina, que le daba vuelo al vestido, unas medias de color crudo y unos zapatitos de charol cafés, que se amarraban con una pequeña correa.

-_Kawaiii_- exclamo Shizuka al ver el atuendo de su hermano.

-_La crinolina…_-decía Josephine mientras sujetaba la falda-.._pica_-

-_Te acostumbraras_- dijo cortante Mai, mientras caminaba en dirección a Josephine, con un señor bastante mayor, de cabello entrecano y un pulcro bigote negro.-_Josephine, te presento al señor Tamura, el será nuestro fotógrafo- _

-_Sera un placer trabajar con usted_- saludo cordialmente el fotógrafo, por su parte Josephine solamente coloco una de sus manos en su nuca y con una expresión bastante nerviosa le dijo al fotógrafo

-_procurare que lo sea o /u/o_-

Esto causo la simpatía del señor Tamura, pues era común que las jovencitas que tenían una sesión fotográfica para esa tienda, fueran muy soberbias y contestaran con un saludo falso, para después comportarse de forma malcriada con quienes les rodeaban.

La sesión fotográfica inicio llena de nerviosismo, para transformarse en un momento lleno de risas debido a las maneras y reacciones de Joey, las cuales estaban impregnadas de una pequeña crisis nerviosa.

Para una de las fotos debía tomar una cucharada de una rebanada de pastel, y parte del merengue quedo en la comisura de la boca, y al verse en un espejo de la habitación no pudo reprimir una mueca de de asombro mientras intentaba remover el merengue con su lengua.

Al posar cerca de una cortina la hebilla de la correa de su calzado se atoro en una cortina de terciopelo, la cual se vino abajo cuando Josephine la jalo al intentar caminar, el soporte cayo sobre su cabeza y la cortina cubrió la mitad derecha del cuerpo de la chica. La s lagrimas que salieron en el momento, y la expresión de culpa, fueron la primera reacción que capturo la lente de la cámara, para después volver a disparar y capturar la carcajada espontanea que surgió de la boca de la rubia, para luego contagiar a las personas que estaban en el set.

La sesión se transformo en un momento de diversión, como si este fuera un juego, los que se encontraban ayudando en ese momento se amontonaron alrededor de la escenografía para reír y ser parte de la diversión.

El señor Tamura invito a la estilista y a los del vestuario a tomarse algunas fotos con la modelo. Se podía ver a las personas ataviadas con camisas blancas y pantalones negros, azules y marrones acompañados de un par de tirantes, sombreros de copa, zapatos de agujetas o de charol. Shizuka también fue invitada a participar, el vestuario que le dieron era el de un pequeño de la época, con una playera, su moñito de seda, una bermuda con tirantes y una boina debajo de la cual ocultaron su rojizo cabello.

Era irónico que la chica estuviese vestida como un niño, cosa que causaba risitas innecesarias en Mai.

La sesión termino, pero los trabajadores del estudio comenzaron a encariñarse con la nueva modelo y su tierna "prima".

Así concluyo el primer día de trabajo, dejando con un buen sabor de boca a

las 3 señoritas que estaban a bordo del convertible de Mai.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el pequeño departamento lo cual permitía observar a 2 largas y despeinadas cabelleras ubicadas frente al lavabo del baño al igual que sus respectivas dueñas que en ese momento se cepillaban los dientes.

-_Tienes que aprender a peinarte Joey_- decía divertida la pelirroja, mientras desenredaba el par de horquillas que el rubi se intento poner en la melena.

-_Waaaa...pero tú no aprendiste de la noche a la mañana_- se quejo recordando como su madre peinaba a una Shizuka que en ese entonces tenía alrededor de unos 5 años de edad.

-_Je,je_- rio la pelirroja ante el recuerdo mientras comenzaba a trenzar el

largo cabello de su "prima". Para cuando las manecillas del reloj dictaban 30 minutos para las 7 las 2 jovencitas surcaban las calles de la ciudad en una motocicleta, que en palabras que el macho, ahora muy interno de Joey había bautizado como "un pastel con ruedas".

Descendieron del dulce vehículo, para entrar al edificio principal de la institución donde se encontraban almacenados los pares del calzado que se tenía que utilizar para poder ingresar a las aulas.

Al encontrarse en un punto donde los "hermanos" se debían separar la

pelirroja le susurro un -_gambate_ -a Josephine.

(si; por si no lo han notado, es en público ajeno a ella, cuando se "transforma")

Suspiro ante la entrada, había llegado 3 horas antes de lo acordado debido a

que necesitan ahorrarse la gasolina de ambos viajes. Faltaban 5 minutos para las 7 y aunque el personal comenzaba a arribar a la institución era obvio que faltaba bastante para que las manecillas apuntaran a las 10.

-_No por mucho madrugar amanece mas temprano_- recito el famoso refrán para sí mientras son un largo suspiro se encaminaba hacia el edificio administrativo.

-_changos..-_murmuro una vez que abrió la puerta hacia la oficina

administrativa, ahi se encontraban ya unas cuantas personas.

-_no podre sacar mi ipod_ TT.TT _seguro que si algún prefecto " arpía" lo ve, me lo decomisaría_ - y con parsimonia tomo asiento en una de las sillas.

-_Ara...-_ una voz femenina y conocida se dio a escuchar- _Has llegado bastante _

_temprano-_ Joey con una mirada de "_me habla a mi?"_ viro ante el comentario y vi que la emisora de ese mensaje era la secretaria que lo había atendido el

día anterior.

-_Ohayo-_ saludo al caer en cuenta que en definitiva, le hablaban a "ella"-_si, _

_es que resulta que mi prima también estudia aquí, así que para ahorrarnos los 2 viajes llegue al mismo tiempo_-explico la rubia

-_Ya veo_-dijo mientras viraba a ver el reloj que se encontraba en una de las

paredes-_aun faltan 3 horas para tu examen...es mucho tiempo_-

-Si; es algo prolongado-contesto Josephine con una sonrisa.

-_Si crees estar preparada, puedo aplicarte el examen en...-_la secretaria hizo

una pausa para estimar el tiempo necesario -_unos 15 minutos_- dictamino

-_En serio!!-_Josephine se levanto de un golpe del asiento que ocupaba -_si,_

_por favor...-_ dijo después de sonrojarse para volver a tomar asiento.

Así fue como después de 15 minutos se podía ver a Joey respondiendo al examen

-_Que fácil..-_murmuraba Joey mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia surcaba

su rostro y no dejaba de escribir con el lápiz; y en uno de esos momentos Wheeler su mente comenzó a cavilar que los maestros lo reprobaban por el

insignificante hecho de su comportamiento en clase...y en trivialidades como

lo era el cumplimiento de las mentadas tareas. -_durante cuantos años han _

_dañado mi estatus intelectual solo por eso..._¬o¬-

Demoro un poco más de lo usual en contestar la sección de aritmética, pero

por lo demás; francamente contesto bastante rápido, ocasionando que a tan

solo hora y media Josephine estuviese entregando su examen completamente resuelto.

-_Tan rápido_..-comento la secretaria al hojear el examen de la chica, sonrió y

agrego- _regresa en una hora, para ese momento tendré listos los resultados de tu prueba, y si todo va bien, podrás tomar lo que queda del horario de clases_-

-_Gracias_- contesto Josephine mientras tomaba asiento. Mientras que en una de las aulas una pelirroja esperaba con impaciencia la hora del almuerzo para

ver si su "prima" había logrado el ingreso.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-o-o-o-o-o

Los pasos de la profesora de Aritmetica (una arpia, según el alumnado) eran

los que precedían a los suyos, era extraño que la guiaran hacia el salón al

que llegaba por las mañanas desde hacía casi ya un año.

-_Buenos días jóvenes_- saludo la profesora al entrar al aula mientras se

escuchaba el ajetreo de los jóvenes que ocupaban sus respectivos lugares

mientras contestaban al saludo.

-_El día de hoy, se integrara una nueva estudiante_-

-_Ohhh...-_ (ya saben, lo típico del momento ¬u¬)

-_Adelante_- indico la profesora y Josephine ingreso al aula - _Mi nombre es _

_Kiritani Josephine, a partir de hoy estudiare en esta escuela, espero _

_llevarme bien con ustedes_.- recitaba mientras que en su interior estaba el

franquismo "_esto es pura cortesía_"

-_Fiuuuuuuu-_ se escucharon unos cuantos chiflidos a la distancia - _pero que _

_mo__nada_- dijeron Yami, Duke y Tristan

-"_los matare!!"-_ pensaba Joey mientras sonreía "abochornada"

_-Por favor toma asiento_- dijo la profesora señalando el pupitre que la semana

pasada pertenecía a Joey Wheeler

Josephine comenzó a caminar entre los alumnos, de los cuales algunos no

dejaban de mirarla.

-_Bienvenida preciosa_- uno de los play boy del salón la saludo

-_Gracias_- dijo con cortesía..."_te conozco, se que eres un depravado_" pensó

mientras seguía su curso, fue entonces que se percato de que unos orbes

azules la estudiaban.

Y como todos sabemos, Josephine reacciono ante esa escrutante mirada de la forma más natural que le fue posible...le sostenía la mirada mientras

caminaba.

Fue debida a esta improvisada batalla de miradas que Josephine no se percato que ya había llegado a su asiento, el cual se encontraba seguido al del

faraón, al de Duke y al de Tristan.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien le pico el vientre. Al bajar la vista

para ver al culpable se encontró con los ojos del faraón lleno de picardía.

-_Rorrrraaaa_- fue el brillante argumento del faraón, que fue precedido por un

maletaso que le dio Joesphine con la mochila.

Como era de esperarse, toda la atención de la clase se centro en el

acontecimiento.

-_Así me gustan...-_dijo al faraon mientras sujetaba uno de los tablones de la

falda de la rubia-_con espíritu indomable_-

-_Wajajajajajajajaja-_ Duke y Tristan explotaban de risa tal cual volcán en

erupción.

La profesora no paso inadvertidas las escandalosas risotadas de ese par

-_Silencio!! Señorita le pedí que tomase asiento-_ dijo la profesora comenzando

a quedarse sin paciencia...la cual para ser exactos era muy poca.

-_Pero, profesora, ella me golpeo, eso es violencia_- se defendió el faraón,

poniendo cara de victima.

-_Wajajajaja_- estallaron de nuevo Duke y Tristan mientras que el pobre Yugi

solo conseguía taparse la cara entre ambas manos.

-_Pero, si, si tu estas acosando sexualmente a la nueva_- dijo Duke entre risas.

Y todo el salón irrumpió en carcajadas exasperando a la profesora.

Josephine tomo asiento y comenzó a sacar su libro de aritmética y su estuche, cuando el Faraón volvió a abrir la boca

-_Pero, si la nueva no me hace caso, verdad rorrrrra_- dijo el faraón con lo

que parecía una retorcida sonrisa en sus labios.

Fue cuando Joey asentó su estuche en una de las esquinas del pupitre cuando vio la marca que habían puesto en su escritorio hacia ya casi 4 meses, una que decía **100 macho.**

Fijo su vista en la marca...que ironía; pero para su desgracia los bastardos

que se hacían llamar sus amigos, también notaron donde se había posado su

mirada.

El faraón no se aguanto y sacando un corrector agrego - _por Ra, bórralo, eso _

_es un blasfemia-_ Duke y Tristan como responsable coro volvieron a estallar.

Y en ese instante el estuche de Joey se estrello contra la faz del faraón.

Ahora fue el salón que volvía a estremecerse por la comedia recién generada.

-_Vio, vio_- dijo el Faraón tapándose la frente y hablándole a la maestra - _me _

_va a a decir que eso no es agresión?_- causando nuevamente risotadas.

Y la llama interna de Wheeler no soporto mas

-_Ahhhhhhh, deja de molestar!!-_

-_Suficiente, fuera de mi clase!!-_ grito la maestra mientras señalaba la

puerta.

El faraón se levanto de su asiento sin remordimientos, mientras atravesaba el

aula con las manos recargadas en su nuca.

Mientras una inculpada rubia salía echando fuego por la boca.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos azules, no se habían apartado

de ella.

o--o--o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraban almorzando todos juntos en la azotea

Shizuka reía sin parar pues Duke y Tristan se encargaban de narrarle todo lo

sucedido en el aula.

-_Pero, por tu culpa, mi apariencia de estudiante perfecta ha quedado desecha sin siquiera sobrevivir a la primera hora_- se quejaba Joey

-_Ñaaa, todos sabemos que eso hubiese ocurrido antes del almuerzo_- dijo el

faraón en su defensa, con un gesto completamente despreocupado.

-_Ahhh, me perdí la explicación de los limites_!!- decía Joey que sentía que su

camino hacia calificaciones dignas se veía desplomado sin siquiera haber

comenzado.

-_No me puedes culpar_- contesto el faraón-_hice todo lo que estaba a mi _

_alcance-_ y volvió a poner lo que él llamaba "cara de víctima" - _no hay _

_maestro o maestra que se me resista, simplemente se me había olvidado que la vieja de aritmética ya no disfrutaba del privilegio de la vista; entiéndela, _

_se siente frustrada, de escuchar mi varonil voz y no poder ver esta sexy _

_cara-_

-_Quien se podría resistir ante la cara de perro taquero que pones_- dijo Joey

sin poder evitar echarse a reír al igual que los presentes, que disfrutaban

del hecho de poder estar juntos.

Por lo demás solo cabe agregar que aunque pareciera algo irónico, ese día

transcurrió como cualquier otro, simplemente eran los mismos amigos, a lado del mismo Joey Wheeler.

Fin del capitulo 6

Bien antes que nada se que no podre recuperar el tiempo perdido, y por ello pido una enorme disculpa por el ENORME restraso en actualizar, y se que nadie me esta pidiendo una explicación pero me siento responsable de darla, aunque suene a alma de purgatorio.

He tenido mas problemas de los que me esperaba después de semana santa, y estuve batallando horrores para no tronar ninguna materia en el cambio de escula tan repentino. Se que eso no quita que es un pretexto o no se…o.o pero es la verdad ( fuck, maldito complejo de sumimasen….¬o¬..debo eliminar a mi conciencia..) estuve muy presionada.

Nuevamente reitero mi disculpa ante el acho de una actualización tan tardada.

Reviews

Fussili – san etto, wojojojooojo es buena idea lo tendre en cuenta o.- changos, mi perver interno emerge. Maldito oráculo Hot Body… XD.

Mitsuki Himura – san….jejejeje y eso que le falta bastante por conocer al Wheeler…eto, gracias por el apoyo..pero por desgracia lo de mas fácil con la abuela…no fue mi caso XD… es que es de esas personas fanaticas de la religión y me quiere "evangelizar" cada que bajo por las escaleras. Ufff me ire a descomponer al patio…

Yurika Namiya – san, etto…lo que sucede es que aun no identifica a Josephine como el perro…wajajajajajaja el ojiazul esta desconcertado, y estará desconcertado wojojojojjo…pero si he hecho algo que no sea parte de Seto..por favor siéntete ibre de decírmelo o.o

Sol de oscuridad – san falta poco para que el castaño se acerque, lo del catalogo de ropa interior esaglo que definitivamente pienso poner, y gracias afussili san las ideas revolotean en mi cabeza…procurare no peinarme.

Mimi Kinomoto- san muchas gracias por su apoyo mis planes con ishizu vienen casi casi hasta el final.

Minyooki- san, gracias por el interés y la observación, es algo que aprecio much, espero que ya hallas llegado a este capitulo.

Nuevamente Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Atte: Tida Yukki


	7. En la escuela

Pues quiero decirles que……QUE DIABLOS!! AL FIC.

Ahhh,esto siempre se me olvida XD, Todos y absolutamente TODOS los personajes de YuGiOh pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi.

Obviamente si alguno me perteneciera, no lo compartiría xD y agregare que no gano ni un céntimo por este fic, de lo contrario estaría promocionando el **merchandising.**

**En la escuela…**

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas, y si bien Josephine entre los salones aledaños al suyo, era dueña de una reciente popularidad, esta había sido disparada por los cielos a causa de los anuncios espectaculares, que mostraban entre las azoteas de los edificios ;algunas de las tomas de la sesión fotográfica que realizo para una boutique.

Debido a esto, Kaiba no le quitaba la mirada de encima a cierta rubia, …¡no porque fuera un chismoso! Simplemente en el tiempo que por obligación gubernamental debía malgastar en esta institución, y por qué no había algo más interesante que hacer.

Volviendo al tema de la creciente popularidad de la chica.

A ella le incomodaba el hecho de atraer constantemente las miradas, aunque para ser honesta la discreción no era su virtud. Ya que por alguna u otra razón siempre terminaba llamando la atención; a pesar de eso el merito no era solo suyo.

Como de costumbre había iniciado otro día y Josephine se encontraba en el aula, con gesto taciturno viendo a las masas estudiantiles ataviadas con el uniforme establecido, mientras ingresaban por la puerta principal. Cuando de pronto alguien azoto las manos sobre su pupitre.

Josephine pego un respingo debido a la impresión para luego virar a ver. Se topo cara a cara con un muchacho de melena castaña y una mirada ambarina, el joven se encontraba tan cerca de la rubia que sus narices casi se rosaban.

Parpadeo un par de veces buscándole una explicación al porque el tipo se encontraba justo frente a ella, para ser exactos era el capitán del equipo de soccer, con el cual había intercambiado ; cortésmente, unas cuantas mentadas de madre.

La rubia se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero salió de este estado cuando vio como los labios del joven se abrían para comenzar a hablar.

-_Anata Dais._.(tu me gus…)- la frase se vio abruptamente interrumpida por un gruñido que provino de la garganta del joven. Deblin y el Faraón dejaron caer su "liviano" peso sobre la espalda del galán.

-_Ah; estos jóvenes de hoy_- dijo el Faraón mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la frente con gesto dramático.

-_Son tan….como decirlo - _el moreno comenzó a chasquear los dedos _- …… precoces_.- agrego Duke O.

-_Solo pueden pensar en el sexo_- ù.u agrego el de orbes violetas

-_Lamentable ne_?- corroboraron ambos para después dar un suspiro, mientras meneaban las cabezas con desaprobación.

-_Estoy hablando con la señorita_- dijo el joven mientras se los quitaba de la espalda ¬o¬

-_No, te le estas __DECLARANDO__ a la señorita_- agrego ahora Tristán que estaba viendo el espectáculo sentado sobre su pupitre, mientras Tea y Yugi solo observaban.

El galán se llevo una mano a la cabeza y sacudió fieramente su cabellera para después agregar – _Si tan obvio ha sido, tan solo necesito tu respuesta_- uº le dijo obviamente lo ultimo a la chica de cabellos dorados mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-_Lo siento Don Juan pero necesitas la aprobación del faraón_- dijo Duke señalando con el dedo pulgar al chico a su derecha.

Obviamente Atem después de ser nombrado como autoridad máxima, no podía quedarse callado – _Nakashi-kun, a un playboy calentorro como tu_; - UoU suspiro con pesar-_no le dejaríamos a ninguna de nuestras princesas- _y para darse entender Duke coloco uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Josephine, Tristán hizo lo mismo con Tea, y el Faraón tomo por la cintura a Yugi.

Yugi inmediatamente se sonrojo o/./o intensamente mientras Nakashi, levanto una ceja u.ò señalando a Yugi y agrego

_-El __**NO**__ es una princesa_-

-_Que observador_ - ¬o¬ -_claro que __**NO, IDIOTA**__, es mi __**REINA**_- y abrazo posesivamente a su hikari.

-_Wajajajajaja_- ni Duke, ni Tristán, ni Josephine pudieron contener las carcajadas. Mientras que un azorado Yugi le propinaba un codazo a su Yami. Ò-Ó

-_En fin, …se bien lo que quieres Nakashi kun, y te diré que; no, ellas por una simple cara bella, no abren las piernas-_

_-¡Cállate_!- gritaron Yugi Tea y Josephine. ¬/w/´¬

-_Sobre todo ella_- el faraón señalo a Joey –_ella es modelo, así que con tanta gente hermosa y adinerada, ¿crees que pondría los ojos en un chango como tú?, entonces si tus escasas neuronas lo procesan lárgate y no regreses._- el cabreado futbolista se fue sin decir palabra alguna pues sabía de antemano que Atem no dudaba a la hora de los trancazos; además no le importaba en lo más mínimo que tipo de sanción le impusieran por golpear a alguien.

-_No teman princesas!!-_ decía Atem –_conmigo a su lado, nadie podrá lastimarlas- _mientras sonreía con suficiencia

-_Agggghhh…..tenias que decir "abren las piernas"-_ dijo Tea mientras ella al igual que Yugi y Joey fusilaban a Yami con la mirada.

o..o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o..

La primera hora de clases fue prácticamente libre, ya que el profesor no había podido asistir a su clase. Duke y Tristán no dejaban de enviar miradas furtivas a Yugi º3º durante intervalos de 5 minutos

-¡¿_Qué tanto me ven_?¡- les grito exasperado después de 30 minutos

-_Nada……reinita de la castidad_- Tristán tenía lagrimas en los ojos, se la estaba pasando genial chingando al pequeño Yugi que se limito a inflar los cachetes mientras miraba con enojo al faraón; que estaba ocupado con uno de los juegos que tenía en el móvil.

Entre Joey y Atem había una relación de camaradería y amigos chinga quedito, pero debido al cambio de género del rubio la relación se había transformado en catalizador y reacción. La cual era la pesadilla de los maestros pues era una formula con efervescentes y llamativos resultados, y si incluías a los metiches del aula, todo explotaba.

Citando ejemplos:

Cuando la rubia pasaba a la pizarra, Atem gritaba

-_Gambate Vanilla Doll_!!- como podrán suponer la rubia tuvo un pequeño desliz emocional, por lo que azoto la frente contra la pizarra. x

O cuando se encontraban en la clase de educación física, la dulce chica corría una pequeña carrera en contra de algunas de sus compañeras y obviamente cumpliendo en el papel de buen amigo, el Faraón era quien dirigía la porra (hinchada, creo que le dicen en otros países )

-¡Nosotros le vamos a la rubia bustona!- o o

-¡VIVA EL FAN SERVICE!- obvio enunciado del faraón.

A Josephine se le crisparon las manos mientras las colocaba al lado de sus sienes, para luego levantarlas al cielo para quejarse con enfado. º oº .

Como supondrán, la existencia escolar de la chica no era cosa fácil.

o…o…o….o…o…o.o…o..o..o…o…o…o…o….o..o…o…o…o..o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o..o..o

Ya habían transcurrido las horas ubicándonos en la hora del almuerzo, y la mañana no había salido a pedir de boca por culpa del idiota al cual llamaba amigo.

Pero Joey no podía dejar de estar agradecida con Atem, por que el de ojos violetas intimidaba a cualquiera que se acercara con malas intenciones a cualquiera de sus "princesas". Al igual que Tristán que cuidaba de Tea y de la dulce pelirroja cuando esta se hacía presente. Por lo tanto Duke se encargaba de la rubia ya que usualmente era víctima por el momento, de intentos de acoso o del morbo visual.

En la cafetería el grupo de amigos se encontraba disfrutando del tiempo libre. Ryo charlaba animadamente con Shizuka relatándole sus días en Inglaterra, mientras el siempre buen educado (NA: nótese el sarcasmo) Bakura devoraba su comida.

-_Ey, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!!-_ dijo el Faraón de manera animada al ver que Malik se acercaba saludando mientras era acompañado de Marik que llevaba un par de charolas con comida entre las manos.

-_Pero si es Malik_- dijo mientras chocaba las palmas con el aludido y jalaba una de las sillas para que tomara asiento, luego levanto la vista y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir chispas, al igual que las que salían de los de Marik, ambos pares de globos oculares parecían querer demostrar el copyright de su color. De forma espontanea el faraón quebró la tensión que se había generado y con una sonrisa de aquellas que no presagian nada bueno agrego

-_Malik, veo que has traído a tu GuaChoMa_- una vena comenzaba a palpitar en la sien del joven que aun permanecía de pie.

-_GuaChoMa?_- cuestiono con maldad Bakura, mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su momentáneo sombrío y retorcido rostro.

Atem cruzo las piernas, mientras estiro los brazos para colocarlos atrás del respaldo de su silla y el de los lados _– __**Gua**__rura, __**Cho**__fer y __**Ma**__rido_-

Los presentes comenzaron a reír por la ocurrencia, aprovechando esto Marik le dio al Faraón un palito de pan, con tanto afecto, que le llego hasta la campanilla. Luego procedió a tomar asiento.

En ese momento sonó el estomago de Josephine que no había probado bocado aun.

Atem sacudió la melena rubia de la muchacha en un gesto paternal, y llevando una de sus manos hacia su propia bandeja de comida comenzó a..… ¿preparar algo? .La rubia no podía ver bien lo que hacia Atem, solo que movía bastante la mano, como si estuviese cortando algo.

Deblin se encontraba en la barra, por fin con la comida, cuando algo vibro en uno de sus bolsillos, cogió el móvil y luego dirigió la vista en dirección a la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos.

Súbitamente Atem se levanto y con el móvil en la mano grito

-_Apúrate con la comida de la V.Doll, que clase de fan obsesivo eres?_¡ - en ese momento las cabezas en la cafetería se movieron buscando al fulano a quien había señalado Atem, para luego comenzar a murmurar, seguramente sobre el recién descubierto "fetiche" de Deblin.

Duke llego a la mesa, coloco la charola de Josephine junto a ella, para dedicarle una reverencia a Atem, en la que mientras el torso descendía, con suma elegancia realizaba una seña obscena con el dedo.

-_Servido su Majestad_- agrego Duke mientras se sentaba. Para ver con impotencia como su flan era elevado por los aires

-_Esto es justicia divina_- el Faraón destapaba el flan y le introducía una cuchara.

Como imaginaran el resto del día transcurrió sin un solo momento de calma.

o..o…o…o….o….o….o….o….o…..o….o….o….o…..o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o…o….o

Shizuka se encontraba sentada junto con su motocicleta en el estacionamiento que se ubicaba al frente de la entrada a los edificios en la preparatoria. Sujetaba un par de cascos mientras la tarde caía y una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente.

-_Shizuka chan!!-_ la muchacha levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre

-_Mokuba_!!-saludo con cariño al jovencito que se acercaba trotando con una gran sonrisa en los labios. –_Que haces aquí?-_

-_Vengo a entregarle papeleo a Seto, antes de que vaya a la corporación_- dijo señalando la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

-_Ya veo_-

-_Y tú_?- pregunto el moreno

-_Esperando a mi her_- Shizuka se detuvo en seco, casi regaba la sopa

Mokuba no paso por desapercibido el dilata miento momentáneo de los ojos de la chica, por algo era un Kaiba.

-_A tu hermano_?- dijo con intriga el muchachito

-_No…no-_ dijo la joven mientras agitaba las manos con nerviosismo

-_Corre Nee chan!!-_ se escucho la voz de Joey que resonaba por un pasillo acompañada de sus pasos.

Cuando Josephine salió por la puerta se derrapo un poco, al ver a Mokuba, seguidamente comenzó a retroceder, rápidamente dios 3 pasos hacia atrás.

-Seto!!- grito Mokuba con la mirada en la misma dirección donde se ubicaba Joey.

En ese mismo instante Joey ya sabía que iba a chocar contra él, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo sintió como rebotaba en el pecho del castaño, para luego caer de sentón. ºxº

-Tu hermano?- volvió a cuestionar Mokuba mientras veía con recelo a Shizuka

-Jajajaja, es la costumbre- mintió la pelirroja – ella es mi prima, pero es casi como mi hermana- la pelirroja sintió un escalofrió, pues esta frase había llamado la atención del mayor de los Kaiba.

El de ojos azules dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia la chica rubia, le ofreció ayuda para que se levantara, pero la mirada que le dirigió la chica fue una llena de orgullo.

-_Muy amable, pero no necesito su ayuda_- dijo Josephine

Joey se levanto de inmediato con un leve sonrojo, se sacudió la falda, y con el resto de dignidad que le quedaba bajo los 3 escalones que la separaban de su hermana y Mokuba.

-_Mi nombre es Josephine, fue un placer el conocerte_- dijo la joven mientras sujetaba la mano de Shizuka y comenzaban a correr en dirección a la moto.

-_Gomme Mokuba, estamos retrasadas para ir al trabajo_- se disculpo Shizuka mientras salían de la escuela.

Kaiba no se inmuto, pero no aparto la vista de donde habían salido las 2 hermanas. Un suspiro que salió de su joven hermano fue lo que hizo que regresara a la realidad.

-_Hermano, tú conoces a esa chica_?- pregunto Mokuba

-_Está en mi salón, porque preguntas_?-

-_Por que es la chica, que sale como muñequita en los espectaculares_- respondió mientras veía a su hermano y luego desviaba la mirada

_- Y_?- cuestiono el mayor

-_No sabía que era pariente de Shizuka_- dijo el pequeño- _pero, su actitud me recuerda mucho a Joey_- nuevamente vio a Seto por la comisura de los ojos, con cautela

-_Conozco esa reacción, que quieres Mokuba_- pregunto secamente el mayor mientras caminaban en dirección a la limusina que los esperaba.

-_Seto….-el chico se sonrojo un poco-podrías_….pedirle un autógrafo- u/u

-_No soy mensajero de nadie Mokuba_- fue la respuesta del CEO

-_Demo, Seto_-

-_No, es no Mokuba_-

-_Ok, ya entendí, desde el momento en que le tendiste la mano, supe que te gustaba_- Mokuba había lanzado un astuto ataque.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los grises de su hermano

-_Hermano, conmigo no funcionan tus arranques de aplomo_-

-_Eso solo fue cortesía, después de todo, soy un caballero_- se defendió Seto

-_Eso creí_-dijo Mokuba con suspicacia mientras entraba en la limusina

o…o…o…o…o..o…o…o..o…o..o.oo….o….o….o….o….o….o…o….o….o…..o…..o…..o……o…..o…..o….o

-_Nii san porque corrías_?- pregunto Shizuka

-_Escapaba_-

-_De quien?-_ pregunto la pelirroja

-_De Kaiba_-

Fin de este episodio!!

Bien, aquí viene la parte en la que los aburro, tengo un millón de causas por las que no había podido actualizar, pero todas suenan a escusas, en fin, pido una enorme disculpa por el gigantesco retraso. Espero que este capítulo fuese de su agrado. Mmmm reitero aquí la intención de terminar el fic, pero no puedo definir el tiempo en el que este quedara finalizado.

Por otro lado quiero agradecer sus reviews

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: Muchas gracias por el halago, espero no haberte decepcionado. No te preocupes por el hecho de no estar pendiente…no te culpo me he tardado milenios en actualizar xD

xXBlackCatXx: Gracias por seguir leyendo :D

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked : Jajajajaja, no Mokuba no caerá a los pies de Josephine de forma seria, es algo ligeramente platónico, nada más.

Mitsuki Himura: Aghhhh no digas mas, estas describiendo mi infancia…odio que digan estupideces como que el anime es cosa del demonio. ¬¬


	8. Comercial

Disclamer: YuGiOh no me pertenece, de serlo; pues no sería apto para menores xD asi que todos los personajes son de Kazuki Takahashi, solo la trama de este fic es lo que me pertenece, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

Dedicado a :

Fussili-San; Mimi Kinomoto; YukiKaiba; Yuki-Minyooki-chan y Mitsuki Himura

Anotaciones:

Esto es cambio de escena o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o-

Al fic!!! xD

**Cap 8 Comercial**

-_De Kaiba_- pregunto con ingenuidad la pelirroja –por qué?-

-_Pues últimamente, por culpa de Yami, al desviar la mirada, me topo con los ojos del engreído ese, creo que me observa_- comento Joey

-_Mmmm…y que tiene de mal_o?-

-_Siento que me estudia, tal vez sospecha de mi, al fin y al cabo él fue quien me entrego la documentación falsa_-

-_Crees que sospeche de, bueno; ya sabes_- dijo Shizuka preocupada

-O peor, que crea que Josephine y YO somos la misma persona….- O.o

_-NOOOO!!!, jajajajajajaja_- comenzaron a reír los dos hermanos

-_Además, el no cree en la magia; ya sabes…humo y espejos, humo y espejos_- ambos se volvieron a echar a reír

-_A menos que crea que Joey es transexual_- dijo Shizuka riéndose por la descabellada idea

-_A mi no me hace gracia_- ´¬.¬ dijo Joey pero Shizuka no podía detener su ataque de risa.

Después de una media hora los hermanos se encontraban en la agencia, pues Mai les había informado por móvil que Josephine tenía un trabajito, al igual que la pelirroja, solo que con distintos horarios, por lo que sería mejor que llegaran a la agencia saliendo de la escuela, porque al parecer se pasarían toda la tarde y algunas horas de la noche trabajando.

-_Buenas tardes_- saludaron ambas muchachas al irrumpir en la agencia

-_Josephine chan, Shizuka chan, cuánto tiempo sin verlas_- las saludo la recepcionista en turno

-_Solo han sido un par de semanas_- contesto la rubia

-_Como has estado Mariko-chan-_ saludo alegre Shizuka

-_La señorita Mai, llegara pronto, me dijo que en cuanto llegaran cada quien tomase un baño, porque …..-_ hizo una pausa para darle más emoción al momento

La rubia no estaba muy emocionada que digamos, seguramente sería una sesión fotográfica de nuevo.

-_Shizuka chan, la boutique de la sesión pasada, quiere hacer un especial de ropa kodona_ (NTA: para los que no sepan, es como el vestuario de Souseiseki ) la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente mientras veía a su hermano

-_Felicidades_- dijo la rubia, y sacudió la cabellera de la pelirroja, en un ademan, bastante masculino, pero ciertamente al ser una costumbre para Joey, no le dio importancia al asunto.

-_Que varonil_- dijo Mariko con una gota de sudor –u--U

-_Ahhh, este, es una costumbre, así nos felicitaba mi papa_- dijo Josephine nerviosa ouO

-_Ya veo!!-_ dijo Mariko- _pero, no querrás decir, tío_-

-_Ahhh, si es que es el papa de Josephine y tío mío_- Shizuka salvo el asalto. Ouo

-_Mis niñaaaas_!!!!- Mai entro tan despampanante como siempre

-_Mai_!!- saludo con entusiasmo la pelirroja

-_Mai…_- no se podía decir lo mismo de Joey

-_Señoritas hay que darse prisa, Shizuka tiene una sesión fotográfica, y Josephine grabaras tú primer comercial_- dijo Mai con los brazos en alto

-_Un…comercial…_.-Josephine no procesaba bien la información

-_Es para una compañía de chocolates_- decía Mai mientras Mariko y Shizuka aplaudían y brincaban de gusto

-_Un comercial….yo_?- O.O

-_Si tú!!!-_

-_Ahhhhhhhhh!!!_- grito Josephine no era que fuese hombre o mujer, pero digo, quien no quiere sus 5 segundos de fama.

-_Pues bien señoritas, al baño_- dijo Mai mientras llevaba a las dos escandalizadas chicas a las regaderas.

-_Y Josephine_- dijo Mai mientras dejaba a las señoritas en las duchas- _usa esto_- y le mostro un frasco a la rubia, que decía "crema para depilar"

-_Mai_….- O.o

-_Vas a utilizar un traje de bailarina_- agrego Mai

-_Y por eso..-_ dijo señalando el frasco

-_Y por eso te vas a depilar, no es que te subestime, pero no creo que sea un habito tuyo el hacerlo_-

Josephine se sonrojo, era cierto, el depilarse era algo que según sabia, los hombres nombraban como rasurarse, cuando les comenzaba a salir la barba. Pero siendo fémina, no era solo una pequeña parte del cuerpo, no; eran las piernas y además las axilas, y para peor, se había depilado una vez, pero al tercer día, todo había vuelto a salir!!

Y como bonus al paquete del horror, no era para nada placentero el depilarse, pues al hacerlo había dolor, las piernas le quedaban irritadas o enrojecidas, y cuando los susodichos volvían a salir, había ocasiones en las que la comezón era insoportable.

Obviamente el desacostumbrado rubio, escapo por la salida más cercana, sí señor, blusas con mangas y calcetas largas.

-_Entiendo..-_dijo mirando con desagrado el frasco que decía

"_**Para que te sientas como toda una diva"**_

Si; claro, eso era después de sentirte como un criminal, cuando te arrancabas cada bello que había en esas zonas de tu piel. Y pensar que las mujeres lo hacían para cumplir con el estándar de estética, que hacía tiempo atrás, con plenitud Joey Wheeler apoyaba.

Minutos después Shizuka y Josephine se dirigían hacia un camerino, respectivo para cada quien, envueltas en una bata de baño.

Mai veía las piernas de Joey, que estaban de un color rojizo

_-Wheeler….eres un llorón; no puedo creer que no aguantes algo tan sencillo, en fin; ve al estudio 3 ; allí te espera la señorita Allegra, ella te enseñara la breve coreografía que presentaras.-_

-_Estás loca Mai?!!-_ grito asustada la rubia, como diantres se aprendería una coreografía en menos de media hora.

-_Si fuera algo elaborado o tedioso te hubiéramos llamado desde ayer; solo te va a enseñar a caminar, a dar un modesto giro, y colocarte en dos poses, es todo; se a la __perfección__ que no se puede ser bailarina de la noche a la mañana.-_ explico algo exasperada, si algo la irritaba era que dudaran de su capacidad en el trabajo que desde ya hace 5 años desempeñaba.

Josephine, corrió hacia el estudio que le habían indicado, no tenía tiempo que perder.

No habían transcurrido ni 15 minutos cuando se escuchaba a Mai gritar bastante enojada.

-_No te pienso dar un aumento, no solo te doy las facilidades para que estudies con completa comodidad, sino que tienes la desfachatez de exigirme un aumento inclusive cuando no te has presentado ya en tres ocasiones en las que fuiste requerido_.-

-_En ese caso Mai-San, le doy a conocer mi renuncia_- dijo el muchacho saliendo de la oficina .ç

Hubo un instante de completa calma, seguido de una carrera de frenesí y pánico de todas las asistentes de Mai, incluyendo a la propia Mai, que revisaban agendas, llamaban por teléfono, y corrían de arriba abajo enloquecidas. Se podía escuchar la voz de Mai en distintas partes del estudio pues corría de una dirección a otra.

En cuanto Mariko entro al estudio con su set de maquillaje, Josephine le pregunto

-¿_Qué ha sucedido, porque todos están al borde de la histeria_?-

-_El modelo que saldría contigo hoy, renuncio, y la mayoría de los nuestros o están trabajando o están en la escuela, y para colmo el cliente quiere que el muchacho tenga los ojos verdes….y se pone sus moños porque lo quiere naturales, no se que se trae contra los pupilentes.-_

-_Mmmm, de ojos verdes, tengo un amigo, tiene los ojos de ese color y usualmente las chicas suspiran por el_- dijo Josephine pensando en Duke

-_De verdad, hay que decirle a la señorita Mai_- dijo Mariko tomando el móvil de Josephine y se lo llevo como loca a Mai.

-_Duke_?- dijo Mai- ¿_Cómo no se me ocurrió_?- dijo la rubia tomando el móvil que le ofrecía Mariko y buscando entre los contactos al aludido.

-_Esta como Deblin_- dijo Shizuka que había acompañando a Mai en su viacrucis

Mai llamo al chico; el cual, como siempre, muy al pendiente de su móvil, no tardo mucho en responder.

-_Si, bueno_?-

-_Deblin, soy Mai, necesitamos de tu ayuda, si quieres evitar que el futuro laboral de Wheeler se venga abajo, ven a la siguiente dirección_.-

o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o----o----o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o-

Pasada ya una hora, el productor y una persona de mercadotecnia de la compañía que deseaba hacer el comercial, arribo a la agencia.

-_Bienvenidos sean-_ saludo Mai tan casual que Josephine viro a ver a Mariko

_-Son viejos conocidos, esa empresa ha trabajado ya por 5 años con nosotros_- explico Mariko

-_Aquí esta Josephine, Josephine te quiero presentar a Enrique Foster_ – dijo Mai mientras la modelo y el productor se estrechaban las manos.

-_Bien, pues manos a la obra-_ dijo Mai al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj en su muñeca.

Josephine portaba un hermoso traje de bailarina de color celeste, con una tiara como adorno del recogido que llevaba como tocado. Cabe mencionar que las zapatillas eran de color blanco.

-_Fiuuuu, fiuuu_- se escucho un chiflido procedente de entre los bastidores, que hicieron que Josephine buscara a la persona que lo había emitido.

-_A quien debo agradecerle el cumplido_- dijo la rubia acercándose a los bastidores

-_Al modelo más HOT que ha pisado el estudio_- dijo una voz inconfundible

_-Duke, así que te atreviste a llegar_- dijo Joey con una sonrisa

-_Qué? Y desperdiciar mis 5 minutos de fama?-_ el muchacho camino en dirección hacia la rubia, saliendo de las sombras.

-Y ese look?- pregunto Josephine al verlo bien

_- No, me puedo quejar; me pagan por ello_- dijo el joven pasando una de sus manos por la que hasta hacia 15 minutos atrás era su sedosa y larga cabellera.

Si ; era un cambio radical, Deblin llevaba el cabello corto, si acaso; el mechón mas largo le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la nuca, ya que su melena estaba seccionada en capas, y un fleco cubría parte de sus ojos. En definitiva tenía un aspecto más sofisticado, sin duda.

o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o----o----o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o-

Josephine se encontraba sentada entre los asientos de Mai y de Duke, mientras casi terminaba la sesión fotográfica de la pelirroja.

-_Qué alivio que llegaras_- le decía Mai al de ojos verdes

-_Dijiste que la carrera de Josephine estaba en peligro_-

-_En qué momento mi carrera estuvo en peligro?-_ cuestiono Josephine con una mirada inquisidora a Mai

-_En el momento en el que el tarado aquel salió por esa puerta, sabes de cuanto seria la indemnización que le deberíamos de dar a la empresa si hoy no se filmaba el comercial_.- explicaba la rubia para después darle un sorbo al Martini que sostenía en la mano derecha. Sus acompañantes bebían café.

Mientras los aludidos que estaban sentados descansaban, Shizuka se encontraba posando, al parecer sacarían un especial Kodona, pues había pasado de bolso en bolso, así como también varios sombreritos de copa, corbatas y moños.

Para la siguiente foto el tema era de vampiros, así que la pelirroja portaba un pantalón corto, con medias largas, zapatos de charol azules, un chaleco corto, no pasaba ni a la cintura estaba ajustado por el talle. Una camisa blanca con deshilados que formaban un patrón de líneas verticales, una boina azul, un osito de felpa negro y un lazo del mismo color.

En ese instante y llegando detrás de ella, uno de los modelos venia ataviado con una camisa lila, con un chaleco de cuero negro, pantalones del mismo material, al parecer usaba botas, y llevaba una corbata de color índigo.

-_Esta será la última_- dijo el fotógrafo

Shizuka se coloco en un diván junto al modelo de ojos grises el cual sujetaba el cuello de ella, con sus manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero negros.

-_Con un poco más de pasión_- dijo el fotógrafo y el acompañante no tuvo ni un solo escrúpulo en jalar de la cintura a la chica y con la otra mano le ladeo la cabeza para luego colocar sus labios sobre el cuello de esta.

La pelirroja se puso muy roja, mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza al osito y cerraba sus ojos con tanta fuerza que se le arrugaba la pecosa nariz.

-_Perfecto_- dijo el fotógrafo que disparo en el momento adecuado

Duke silbo, mientras Josephine se pasó a ahogar con su café.

Instantáneamente la mirada de la rubía cambio, simplemente con esta desollaba al fulano por su atrevimiento.

-_Bueno señoritas, es tiempo ya de que se retiren a su casa, mañana es otro día de escuela_- dijo Mai mientras comenzaban a despedirse técnicos, fotógrafos, modelos y en fin todo el personal de la agencia.

-_Aghhhh, es cierto, y no he hecho ninguna tarea-_ dijo Josephine haciendo memoria

-_Si quieres te paso la tarea de física y química_- le dijo Duke

-_Lo agradecería_- contesto Josephine

-_Entonces, yo las llevare a su casa Mai_- le dijo el muchacho a la rubia.

-_Ok, entonces te las encargo, cuídalas mucho_- contesto Mai y cada quien se dirigió en dirección hacia el vehículo que las llevaría a casa.

o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o----o----o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o-

Ya en el departamento de los Wheeler

Las dos muchachas estaban sentadas a la mesa, rodeadas de libros, Joey copiaba la tarea de Duke mientras este asesoraba a Shizuka con unos problemillas de cuántica. Era curioso, ambas hermanas se parecían aun mas, siendo Joey una chica, lo que definitivamente las diferenciaba era su comportamiento.

El departamento tenía un aura de tranquilidad, en el perchero se encontraban un par de uniformes que por estar recién lavados emanaban un aroma a suavizante, al igual que un aroma floral, era despedido con discreción de un par de cabelleras largas.

-_Como están ocupadas, que les parece si les preparo la cena_- dijo Duke levantándose de la mesa

-_Sip_- non dijeron las chicas al unisonó

-_Que piensas cocinar?-_ pregunto Josephine

-_Que se les antoja a las señoritas?-_ pregunto Duke

-_Mmmmm….hoy es lunes, hoy es día de_…- dijo Joey

-_Pasta!!-_ grito Shizuka

-_Pasta será-_ dijo Duke mientras comenzaba a ponerse un mandil.

Así transcurrieron unas horas, Duke convivio un momento más con las chicas para luego retirarse.

o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o----o----o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o-

La rubia había llegado temprano, como siempre, desde que trabajaba como modelo, ya no había razones de causa mayor que generaran retrasos en su llegada al instituto.

No había arribado nadie más al salón, la rubia dejo su mochila en su pupitre, podía aprovechar los 20 minutos libres para ir a por un café en la máquina expendedora.

Abrió alegremente la puerta, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba frente a frente con el idiota al que más odiaba. Inmediatamente su mirada adquirió un rasgo de molestia.

-_Si tanto te molesta verme, entonces lárgate de mi vista_- le dijo el CEO que si bien, antes se había mordido la lengua; el encuentro sorpresa lo había desarmado.

-_Eso ya lo hubiera hecho, si me dejaras pasar, supuse erróneamente que como buen caballero le darías el paso a una dama, pero al parecer el tener dinero no es sinónimo de tener una buena educación, era obvio que Kaiba solo fingía ser perfecto_- una sensación de calor invadió la boca del estomago de Kaiba

-_No creí que eso fuera necesario, porque cada que nos encontramos, la señorita se transforma en una estrella del escapismo_-

-_Oh, sí; y que esperabas, que te empujara?-_ pregunto la rubia con una mirada desafiante mientras colocaba las manos en la cadera

_-No, pero sí que saltaras por la ventana, al parecer haces de todo con tal de evitarme_- agrego el de ojos azules

Josephine instantáneamente levanto la mirada

-_No te evito_-

Casi retando a Kaiba con esta, pero en la cara del CEO se formo una retorcida sonrisa y sus orbes centellearon.

La rubia después de esto sintió un molesto cosquilleo y desvió la mirada.

-_Déjame pasar_- le ordeno al castaño

-_Por favor_- el castaño arrastro las palabras y agrego- _y pensar que eras tú quien hablaba de educación- _

_-No pienso pedirte el paso de manera amable_.- contesto Josephine

-_En fin, tampoco te lo hubiese dado si lo pedias_- respondió el otro

-_Quítate..-_

-_Oblígame_- el CEO podía sentir como un hormigueo le recorría la espalda, como su pulso se aceleraba y su mente se despejaba. Si, era el efecto por el cual siempre consumía su "cafeína"

En ese momento la rubia le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia para luego aspirar profundamente y gritar

-¡_Auxilio! ¡Quieren abusar de mi SOCORRO KAIBA SE QUIERE PROPASAR CONMIGO_!- el CEO no se esperaba esa reacción, sobretodo tan temprano y para su mala suerte se escuchaba claramente como un par de pasos se aproximaban al aula. Era OBVIO que habían escuchado a la exagerada odiosa y escandalosa rubia.

Se quedo quieto en la puerta, sujetando su portafolio. Lo mejor era que vieran que la chica estaba en el interior del aula y él ni siquiera había traspasado el umbral de la puerta.

Ladeo la cabeza para ver quien se acercaba y para su suerte, (que en ese preciso instante no sabía definir, si era buena o era mala) quienes venían eran Yugi y el odioso de su koibito. Que los demás fueran unos idiotas o se hicieran de la vista gorda, no quería decir que el no hubiera notado la atracción que había entre esos dos.

Athem llego junto a Kaiba, y cruzándose de brazos le pregunto al CEO

-_Y ahora, por que grita la loca_?- ÒoÓ

-_A quien le dices loca?!-_ se defendió Josephine ¬o¬

-_Vanilla Doll, todos te adoramos, pero no por eso debes creer que todos te DESEAMOS_- dijo esto último con énfasis y virando a ver a Kaiba

-_A diferencia tuya, yo no llevo el cerebro en la entrepierna_- se defendió el castaño

-_No te preocupes Josephine, le dejare bien claro a Kaiba que tu por una cara bonita no_..- el Faraón no puedo terminar la frase porque Yugi que llego unos cuantos minutos por detrás de su chismoso novio, le propinó una patada en la parte baja de la espalda.

-_Deja de decir tonterías tan temprano_- ¬¬ el pequeño se acomodo el uniforme – _buenos días Kaiba, perdona las molestias tan temprano_-Ù//.//u

-_Buenos días Yugi_- respondió con su tono habitual

El más pequeño tomo a Athem del collar que tenía en el cuello, para jalarlo hacia el interior y llevarlo a su pupitre –_Jamás creí que contigo necesitara una correa_- y dicho esto el pequeño suspiro

-_Ahhh, esta noche se cumplirá una fantasía_- dijo Athem el pequeño solo se sonrojo, era tan temprano y ya estaba agotado.

Más tarde ya en la escuela se encontraban como siempre Athem, Yugi, Tea , Tristan y Josephine.

-_Quien hizo la tarea de Física?-_ preguntaba el faraón mientras agitaba la libreta de esta materia con una mano y sujetaba una pluma con la otra.

-_No se la pediste a Yugi?-_ pregunto Josephine

_-Me dijo que no me la daría, porque seguramente al ver mi rostro terminaría, como toda buena reina; abriendo las piernas-_

-_Y eso, Yugi jamás contesta de esa forma_-OºO pregunto Tristan

-_Está enojado obviamente por lo que Athem dijo de nosotras_, - ¬¬ explico Tea

-_En fin; Vanilla Doll, acaso no le pasarías la tarea al presidente de tu club de fans?-_ le pregunto el faraón a la rubia.

-_No_- contesto Josephine

-_Por qué, también estas indignada tu, por lo de ayer_?- pregunto Athem cruzándose de brazos

-_No, Duke me paso la tarea, por que ayer estuve toda la tarde en el trabajo y no pude hacer nada_- explico

-_Y hablando del rey de roma_- dijo Yugi pues el auto de Deblin ya se encontraba estacionado en la escuela.

-_Por la ventana se asoma_- Deblin término la frase mientras ingresaba al aula.

-_Tú.. Cabello_…- dijo Tea al ver bien al de ojos verdes

-_Naaaa,¿ te gusta?-_ pregunto el joven mientras colocaba su mochila en el pupitre que le correspondía.

-_Te queda bien_- contesto Yugi

- _Eso no fue lo que me dijo Vanilla Doll_- este último término coloco en alerta los oídos del CEO que ya sabía de manera autómata el apodo de Josephine.

-_Y que dijo_- pregunto con picardía el Faraón

-_Que es sexy-_ contesto Duke

-_Noooo_- alarido de los involucrados en la plática

Josephine se acerco a Duke por la espalda coloco uno brazo sobre uno de los hombros del muchacho para luego sujetar uno de los mechones, del fleco de Duke.

-_Sí, he dicho que me pone_- dijo la rubia

Los ojos del trió dinámico se abrieron como platos.-

_-LO SABIA, USTEDES PIENSA QUE POR QUE AHORA SOY UNA CHICA, MI MENTALIDAD CAMBIO!!-_ dijo Josephine al ver la reacción de sus amigos.

-_Seehh, como le podría gustar __este __ al mujeriego de Deblin_ – dijo Tristan señalando a Josephine

Las palabras "este" y "ahora soy" llamaron la atención de Kaiba

Athem le dio un golpe en las costillas a Tristan

-_Lo siento_- le dijo con una mirada que claramente decía "idiota estas metiendo la pata"

-_Ahhh, otra emocionante semana de estudios_- dijo la rubia levantando el puño cerrado con enorme pesadez.

-_Tú crees?-_ pregunto ingenuamente Tristan

-_Nótese el sarcasmo_- respondieron todos.

o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o----o----o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o-

Obviamente como ustedes sabrán pasaron dos semanas más, para que la boutique cambiara los espectaculares de Josephine por las fotos en las que había participado Shizuka.

Mientras tanto había una pequeña reunión en el departamento de las hermanas Wheeler, pues la primera emisión del comercial seria después del primer bloque del programa estelar del canal nacional.

-_Abran paso, abran paso_- decía Mai mientras salía de la cocina con 2 recipientes enormes llenos de palomitas de maíz.

En el sillón central justo enfrente de la tv, se encontraban Josephine, Shizuka, Mai ,Athem y Deblin en los aledaños Yugi y Tristan.

Todos estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor esperando a el primer bloque de cortes comerciales.

TV:

-_Volvemos en unos instantes con; Amor meloso a más no poder_-

-_Kyaaaaa!!!-_ grito Mai

-_Ese no es el comercial Mai_-

Pasaron 2 anuncios más y entonces el dichoso comercial empezó

Iniciaba la música de fondo, y se escuchaba a un narrador de voz aterciopelada; se avistaba un tocador con una cajita musical, la cual se abrió y mostro a una hermosa bailarina de cabellos dorados, que giraba sobre un pie. Al otro lado de la habitación se podía ver a un apuesto soldado, el cual estaba maravillado con la damisela de la cajita musical.

El valiente muchacho decidido a conquistar el corazón de quien ya se había robado el suyo, agarro un dulce obsequio y se aventuro a descender por los escarpados cajones, luego cruzo el inmenso valle de duela, y sin rendirse ante el extraordinario viaje, comenzó a escalar la cortina que caiga con gracia junto al tocador. Llego a la cima de este, ya cuando caia el sol, dudo un momento, pero enseguida volvió a tomar valor y se acerco a la jovencita.

Ella detuvo su girar, prestándole plena atención al caballero que se paraba al frente.

Este poniéndose de rodillas, le extendió el obsequio. La muñequita extendió los blancos brazos para sujetar el presente. Con delicadeza comenzó a abrir el paquete, una sonrisa enmarco su rostro. La cámara se aleja de la escena y se puede ver debido a la luz del atardecer la silueta de la bailarina y el soldadito, que se unen en un tierno beso. Y en la parte inferior de la pantalla se ve el regalo que hizo el soldadito, un corazón de chocolate con la leyenda "Aquí esta; solamente para ti, mi corazón"

-_Kyaaaaaa!!!!-_ se escuchaba el grito de Mai

-_Qué lindo_- dijo Shizuka

-_Deblin, besaste a Vanilla Doll, y lo demostrarse en cadena nacional_!!- le decía Tristan

-_No nos besa_…- Deblin fue interrumpido por el Faraón

-_Ya sabía que algo se traían ustedes dos_!!-

-_CLARO QUE NO!!-_ gritaron Deblin y Josephine la unisonó

Josephine no dijo nada mas, pero uno de los tazones con palomitas voló como platillo hacia la nuca del faraón en un fallido intento de dejarlo inconsciente.

_-Solo somos amigos_- dijo de manera queda el de ojos verdes

o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o----o----o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o-

NO habían transcurrido ni dos días y el comercial se había convertido en un éxito, el comercial ya circulaba por la web al igual que varias imágenes de este.

Y para sorpresa de Joey, el nombre de Josephine Kiritani salía en blogs al igual que el de Duke Deblin. Con ese comercial, su nombre había llegado a un nivel de popularidad asombroso. En la escuela muchos chicos se acercaban a pedirle un autógrafo y se veía fotografiándose a cada tres pasos con otros alumnos con la que en ese instante era la ya maldita cámara del celular.

o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o----o----o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o----o-

Kaiba se encontraba en una reunión de mercadotecnia, que se realizaba por el futuro lanzamiento de un videojuego.

Se discutía que proyectos serian los utilizados para la creación de los personajes y a quienes realizarían la faena.

Había un gran murmullo, y en ese momento el vicepresidente de la corporación hablo:

_-Señores, les tengo una propuesta_- Mokuba estaba de pie con la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a su hermano

_-Kiritani Josephine, la chica del comercial de chocolates, y la que en estos instantes está causando tanto revuelo_- se comenzaron a escuchar nuevamente murmullos, muchas cabezas se movían en gesto de aprobación

-_Y si está causando tanto revuelo, ¿no será la más solicitada del momento, como piensas conseguir que esté disponible para nosotros? Y aun mas, otras compañías seguramente al saber de nuestra oferta le ofrecerán una mayor cantidad de dinero, y que quede claro que no pienso pagar más de lo que ya quedo acordado_- los orbes azules chocaban directamente con los grises de su hermano menor.

Como siempre, Kaiba veía absolutamente todos los aspectos de la situación, aun mas si eran cuestiones de trabajo, y con lupa, si eran cosas que no le agradaban.

Tomando en cuenta que su relación con la muchacha no era para nada algo cercano ni siquiera al compañerismo.

-_No se preocupe señor presidente_. -Dijo Mokuba cruzándose de brazos –_Tengo mis contactos_- sentencio el menor

Gracias a dios que el CEO llevaba su usual gabardina en la espalda, ya que un escalofrió le había recorrido la espalda.

Fin

RR:

Mimi Kinomoto: Nop, la atracción se le quitara con el tiempo al menor de los Kaiba.

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: Gracias por el review, me sube los ánimos xD es que he estado ocupada, y estare ocupada con un desfile de modas y es tarea. En cuanto al final, le echare muchas ganas, y espero que llegue a ser de su agrado.

Mitsuki Himura: Gracias, solo dire que espero tu actualización, y me alegra que te haga reir el fic.

YukiKaiba: Wuuuaaaaaauuu gracias por leer el fic tan rápido xD


	9. Chapter 9

Apunto: Ninguno de los personajes de YuGiOh me pertenece, el crédito es de Takahashi san, y en todo caso solo puedo reclamar a los personajes ocasionales y a los cuales rara vez me digno a ponerles nombre.

**Cap 9: Cuando el ochibi lo quiere...**

Mokuba salió con una sonrisa en los labios, había conseguido que todos los presentes en la junta le dieran su apoyo…..a excepción de su hermano.

Pero eso, era lo de menos; ahora solo debía de contactar con la modelo antes del fin de semana. Condición con la cual había "accedido" su hermano a la petición del vicepresidente.

Mokuba abordo al mercedes de color azul que esperaba por él, a la salida de las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp, y acto seguido le indico al chofer la ubicación del lugar al que quería asistir.

A cabo de unos minutos el joven descendía frente a la tienda de juegos que mas frecuentaba, cruzo el umbral haciendo sonar la campana que colgaba en la esquina superior de la puerta, llamando la atención de los que atendían el establecimiento.

-_Hey Mokuba que te trae por aquí?-_ pregunto alegremente el faraón mientras se acercaba al mostrador acortando la distancia entre él y su amigo.

-_Que gusto el verte Mokuba_- saludo cordialmente Yugi

-_Lo mismo digo_- una típica contestación al puro estilo Kaiba, pero con una sonrisa sincera – verán chicos, vengo a pedirles un favor-

-_No MOKUBA aun estas pequeño para saber sobre el kama Sutra_- dijo Yami ;D

_- jajajajajaaja_- empezó a reírse el aludido al unisonó con el faraón xD

-_eso es lo que crees_- dijo ya pasado el ataque de hilaridad – _pero en fin, no vengo por esa clase de preguntas_- OuO

Yugi no podía creer lo que escucho de la boca del "inocente" joven que se ubicaba frente a él…. Por esa clase de preguntas… ¿desde cuándo sabia de aquella "clase" de preguntas? Y no vengo… ¿acaso lo había hecho con anterioridad?...pero a el no le había preguntado absolutamente nada sobre el estilo….pero, había ocasiones en las que conversaba a solas con Atem.

Definitivamente su koibito debía llevar la leyenda "no se deje al alcance de los niños" en la espalda. Gracias a Ra, no decía esas cosas cuando participaba en duelos televisados.

_-Entonces, que clase de cuestionamientos son los que te dirigen a tu humilde semi dios?_- cuestiono el faraón

-_Verán es por cuestiones de trabajo_- aclaro ante todo Mokuba – _se que tienen muy buena relación con Kiritani- san- _

-_Kiritani…kiritani_…- decía el faraón muy pensativo-._no, no me suena_- Yugi le dio un puntapié por debajo del mostrador

-_Josephine- chan_- decía Yugi con una cordial sonrisa donde apretaba todos los dientes

-_Ahhhhh Vanilla Doll_- exclamo Athem cayendo en la cuenta

- _Seguramente sabrán del éxito que recientemente ha ganado, y a Kaiba Corp le conviene que ella colabore con nosotros para el siguiente lanzamiento de la empresa_. –

-_Y que es lo que te impide llegar a ella_- pregunto Yugi

-_Debido a su reciente comercial y el poco tiempo que hubo entre su primer trabajo y el éxito que ha tenido, seguramente en la agencia, muchos estarán solicitándola_- explicaba el moreno que por algo, era vicepresidente.

-_Y por qué no la buscas en la escuela?-_ cuestiono ahora Athem

-_Como si Seto me lo fuera a permitir_- exclamo con enojo el pequeño – _me dio una semana, como tiempo límite para contratarla, pero no se desde cuando se trae algo con ella_-

-_en verdad; no sabes desde cuándo_- dijo con picardía el más alto de los presentes

-_me refiero, a que le tiene apatía_- explico el vicepresidente, quien no pensaba que el termino de Athem aludía a una relación

-_y nadie a dicho lo contrario_- argumento Athem

Yugi volvió a propinarle un puntapié al bocón, si la curiosidad mato al gato…Mokuba tiene las 7 vidas necesarias para descubrir lo que sea, que le genere intriga.

-_Como dije, mi hermano no le tiene mucho aprecio que digamos_-

-_y a quien sí_- murmuro el faraón

-_entonces lo que quieres que hagamos, es decirle tu plan a Josephine_- dedujo Yugi

-_no, para ser más exactos me gustaría que pudiésemos vernos mañana en la cafetería de la escuela justo a la hora de salida- _

_-no te preocupes Mokuba, Josephine estará ah_í- dijo Atem con extrema seguridad

-_Gracias chicos_- Mokuba choco los puños con Yami y aprovechando el hecho de que la tienda estaba vacía, brinco el mostrador y le dio un tierno abrazo a Yugi.

El chiquillo cuidaba su reputación, después de todo era el vicepresidente de Kaiba Corp, pero cada que había oportunidad demostraba al pequeño y cariñoso niño de 11 años que aun era.

Yugi como todo sentimentalista que aprecia a sus seres queridos le devolvió el abrazo al moreno.

Cuando esa tierna escena se dio por concluida el Faraón se acerco para agacharse hasta quedar al nivel de Mokuba , acto seguido revolvió el cabello de este de forma paternal

-_aprovecha ahora que puedes, porque apenas tengas 15 donde abraces así a mi koibito…te mato- _

_-Hai_- fue la respuesta del ochibi que ahora abrazaba a Atem

Segundos después se escucho el rugir del motor del auto que estaba estacionado al partir y alejarse de la tienda de los Motou.

_-Ra bendiga a "ese" Kaiba_- dijo el Faraón mientras soltaba un suspiro

-_creo que todos extrañaremos esos abrazos cuando crezca_- agrego Yugi

En ese instante el faraón cello los labios de su hikari con los suyos.

-_Aquí me tienes cada que quieras un abrazo-_ después de estas palabras Yugi entrelazo su mano con la de su interlocutor _– o si quieres algo mas_…- agrego el más alto.

Durante las clases del siguiente día, el faraón estaba extrañamente calmado y excesivamente amable con Josephine. Obvio que la rubia no tenía ni un solo pelo de tonta, sabía que había algo raro desde que el saludo de este había sido:

-_Ohayo Kiritani –chan_- OWO

_-O..ohayo_- o.Ó

Y cuando el CEO entro al aula, le dirigió una mirada muy poco amistosa a la rubia.

Cuando la maestra entrego los diarios de los alumnos el Faraón muy amablemente fue por el de Josephine.

Kaiba al pasar volvió a perforar a Josephine con la mirada, esta vez la joven respondió con una mirada desafiante.

Era jueves, jueves de deporte, día que como varón había adorado pues eran 1 hora y 25 minutos en la alberca, después 1 hora de atletismo y por ultimo 45 minutos de cualquier otro deporte. Pero siendo una fémina, era un día que le pesaba por muchas razones, era un día lleno de contrastes.

Como varón podía llevar el traje de baño debajo de los pantalones sin que nadie lo notara, pero ahora siendo chica y siendo verano cualquiera notaria debido a su playera blanca el bañador, como consecuencia tenía que ir a los vestidores a ponerse el susodicho. Y sin embargo era incomodo, pues no solo le incomodaba el que las demás chicas pudiesen verla, porque era un hecho que lo hacían, ya fuera para criticarla de una forma amable o con una llena de envidia.

También no podía moverse con agilidad, el estar entre tantas personas del sexo contrario cambiándose no le causaba excitación, pero si le causaba bochorno, el tenia una hermana menor y sabía perfectamente que mataría a cualquier otro joven que la viera mientras se ponía el bañador, así que la culpa también era algo que lo acompañaba durante esos momentos.

A este sentimiento le anexamos el hecho de que Tea estaba en la misma clase, y era del conocimiento de esta, la condición actual de Joey, así que durante estos minutos, no cruzaban siquiera la mirada.

Y a decir verdad también era extraño el ver a sus amigos con un traje de baño distinto al que ella portaba, ya no existía la confianza de brincar sobre la espalda del otro a pesar de que esto era una costumbre.

Si, era en momentos como estos cuando sentía con mayor intensidad las consecuencias de los cambios, si bien eran cercanos sentía con melancolía que comenzaba a surgir una ligera grieta que comenzaba a dividirlos, en su forma de vestir, su forma de jugar entre ellos, inclusive en la forma de conversar, las peladeces que anteriormente decían, ya no eran pronunciadas delante suyo.

Estos eran los pensamientos que invadían la cabeza de Josephine mientras esperaba su turno para ingresar a la alberca.

Por lo consiguiente su mirada estaba perdida y no era consciente de que un par de chicos apuntaban directamente con el lente de una cámara a su entrepierna.

Sin previo aviso sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer al interior de la piscina

"_¿Quién había sido el idiota?"_

Se cuestiono Josephine mientras abría los ojos por debajo del agua, salió lo más rápido que pudo por una bocanada de aire, pues la sorpresa la había despojado de este. Al salir pudo escuchar que afuera había comenzado un enorme escándalo, el silbato de un profesor no paraba de sonar al igual que el tumulto que generaban sus compañeros cantando "pelea pelea".

Un chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba en el piso, con la comisura de los labios sangrando, mientras Duke quien también tenía un buen puñetazo en la quijada, era sujetado por Atem y Tristan.

-_Solo un bestia empujaría así a una chica-_ le gritaba el ojiverde al ojiazul, al parecer el profesor había intervenido antes de que Kaiba devolviera otro favor, y sin embargo solo la mitad de las voces se habían acallado, porque dentro de el área de la piscina había surgido el primer confronta miento, pero fuera de la cerca 4 personas más se encontraban enzarzadas en una pelea ajena.

Un chico albino y otro de cabellos rubios se encontraban a horcajadas impartiendo golpes a los rostros de quienes estaban debajo. Mientras Malik se dedicaba a base de patadas a destrozar una cámara.

Nuevamente los silbatazos impartidos por los profesores se hicieron sonar, y todos los involucrados se vieron amonestados y al finalizar las clases se encontraban sentados en las sillas de la dirección.

Había un silencio incomodo, y Josephine se encontraba sentada exactamente entre Kaiba y Deblin.

Inesperadamente el móvil de Kaiba estaba recibiendo una llamada, mientas que el identificador mostraba el nombre de Mokuba en la pantalla.

-_Si?_- contesto Kaiba

-_Ya empezamos_-

- _Surgió un contratiempo_-

-_Donde estas?-_

-_Aun en la escuela_- y dicho esto, el castaño cerro el movil

-_Joven Deblin, quisiera explicarnos el por qué de ese estallido de violencia en contra del joven Kaiba-_ fueron las palabras del asesor del grupo

-_Por que el bruto aquel-_ señalo en dirección a Kaiba- _empujo sin razón alguna a Josephine a la piscina-_

-_No cree que es una reacción demasiado violenta para una acción semejante?-_ cuestiono el asesor ---.---

-_Pero..-_ balbuceo Deblin

-_Aunque, comprendería a la perfección el estallido de ira, si la jovencita fuese su novia_- o.--

_-¿Qué?!!!-_ grito Josephine ºoº

_- O aun no son tan cercanos?-_ apunto el asesor --.o

Deblin se sonrojo sin atreverse a decir nada

Kaiba rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro

-_Somos cercanos, pero definitivamente después de tantos años no podría pensar en el más allá de un amigo_- fue la explicación innecesaria que soltó la rubia.

El ojiverde solo desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación

-_entonces si no hay razones personales, joven Kaiba, quiere explicarnos la razón que lo llevo a agredir a la jovencita-_

-_no tengo por qué satisfacer su curiosidad y para evitar el desperdiciar un tiempo que bien otros pueden aprovechar, simplemente admitiré que fui yo quien empujo a esa niña- _sentencio el castaño

- _A pesar de que es muy amable de su parte en admitirlo jovencito, debo saber el por qué de la situación con el fin no solo de imponer una sanción adecuada a lo ocurrido sino también con el fin de que no vuelvan a ocurrir incidentes semejantes, a menos que la señorita fuera quien provocara esta situac_ión-

_-Profesor, yo en ningún momento he agredido a Kaiba, jamás he hecho absolutamente nada que contenga fines de venganza_.-

-_Venganza?_-

- _considero que es obvio pensarlo después de casi 3 años de puras confrontaciones_- error de Josephine

-_3 años? Acaso se conocían desde antes?_- Josephine viro a ver a Duke que le dedico una mirada de reproche, mientras que Kaiba la miraba con curiosidad, con la característica de arquear una de sus cejas. Xs `¬.¬

- _no se usted sensei, pero…yo…creo firmemente en el karma, mas aun en las vidas pasadas, y creo que algo sucedió entre Kaiba y yo en vidas anteriores_- xS

-_Vidas pasadas_?- ese era el maravilloso argumento de Kiritani ;Kaiba lanzo un bufido, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los presentes, y que causo irritación en la joven

-_algo me dice que no deberías de dudar sobre esto-_ u.u pero Josephine lo pronuncio de una forma ten segura que Kaiba entendió a la perfección que la frase anterior era mas allá que una suposición, innegablemente era una afirmación.

-_Es interesante lo que usted dice Josephine-chan pero eso no nos da el motivo por el cual Kaiba actuó de semejante modo- _

-_Como ya aclare, fui yo quien la empujo y agregare que no tuve motivación alguna_- recalco un impaciente Kaiba, que a diferencia de todos los presentes el tenia todavía trabajo por hacer

-_Me encantaría creerle joven Kaiba, pero simplemente no veo el por qué de ensuciar su impecable historial académico por algo como esto_- apostillo el asesor

En ese preciso instante una de las puertas laterales se abrió de un solo portazo dejando escuchar los gritos de las personas que aun estaban adentro

-_Esto quedara como marca permanente en sus registros_-

Bakura salía junto con Malik y Marik de aquella habitación

-_Como si nos importara nuestro futuro académico_- contestaba Marik

_-Jamás conseguirán un trabajo sin una buena universidad_- amenazo el profesor de los chicos

-_No hace falta, seguiré con el negocio de la familia_- dijo Bakura

-_Tu preparación beneficiaria en gran medida a tu familia-_ insistió el profesor

-_No necesito una licencia para saquear tumbas-_ el albino soltó una risotada

E n ese momento un muchacho le impedía el paso a Marik y le espeto

-_Deben responder por lo que le hicieron a mi cámara-_ dijo el chico señalando el objeto que sostenía entre las manos que parecía arte abstracto.

-_Me alegra saber que reconoces los derechos de autor_- contesto el rubio

_-Si no lo haces, involucrare a la policía_- amenazo el tipo

-_Pero, acaso las fotografías que tomaste tienen la aprobación de vanilla doll?, si no, entonces lo que hiciste es ilegal_-

Bakura que no estaba ciego, vio a la rubia y según su código personal, no podía dejar pasar cualquier humillación

-_Eh, Vanilla-_ la chica miro en dirección a Bakura

-_Tu permitiste que este tipo te fotografiara la entrepierna_?- ¬u¬

-_Y en traje de baño_- agrego Marik

-_Que!!!!!!-_ grito la aludida

-_Sabes por cuanto las hubiese vendido a una revista sensacionalista?- _.

- _O el escándalo que se hubiera armado_?- dijo Bakura .

_-Deberías de besar a tu salvador_- _dijo Marik _

-_No pienso besar a Bakura_- dijo Josephine u.ù

-_Puajj, yo sé quién eres!!-_ grito el albino xS

_-Me refería a Kaiba_- dijo Marik u--u

O.o

_-Acaso no lo sabes, te saco del camino de la lente_- dijo Bakura

-_Por eso te empujo a la piscina_- dijo Malik

Josephine viro a ver a Kaiba, el cual la miro con el rabillo del ojo, esperando a que el orgullo de la rubia la hiciera levantar la barbilla y que mirara hacia otro sitio, pero eso no fue lo que paso

-_Gracias- _

Absolutamente fuera de lo calculado

Bakura y Marik intercambiaron miradas

-_Bueno-_ hablo de nuevo el asesor- _ustedes chicos_- dijo señalando a los fulanos de la cámara - _su padres serán citados, para que sepan sobre los hobbies de sus hijos, por otro lado, fue bueno que se aclarara lo sucedido con Kiritani-chan, sin embargo, no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que la empujaste a la piscina_- ahora se dirigía a Kaiba.

-_ Estoy seguro de que hay mejores formas de resolver un problema como…hablar ¿quizás? Al igual que no puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que respondiste a la agresión de Deblin, así como también sería un crimen que no dijera lo pésima que son las calificaciones de Kiritani en calculo y que te denomino como su asesor en la materia por obvias razones conformando así una correcta penitencia.- _

-_Pero, yo soy la víctima_- dijo Josephine que no estaba de acuerdo en tomar asesorías y aun peor, con Kaiba

-_Y por lo mismo es que saldrá beneficiada de esto_- agrego el sensei

-_Por otro lado, joven Deblin se a la perfección que el mejor castigo que le puedo imponer por su estallido de testosterona, es una sanción a su calificación bimestral, cosa que seguramente deberá tener en cuenta a la hora de estudiar para los siguientes exámenes-_

Duke soltó un bufido

-_Los presentes pueden retirarse, con excepción de los que se vieron involucrados con la cámara, que quede claro que comenzaran con servicio comunitario_-

-_Oye viejo, le hicimos un favor a la señorita_-

Eso fue lo único que los 3 chicos escucharon, ya que salieron inmediatamente de aquella estadía.

Kaiba no había logrado ni un minuto afuera, cuando la sangre se le helo.

Mokuba se encontraba afuera esperando, y con paso decidido camino en dirección a Josephine, cruzándose con su hermano sin siquiera saludarlo al verle, saco una tarjeta ofreciéndosela a la rubia y le dijo

-_Espero que aceptes la propuesta de trabajar conmigo_-

Josephine se quedo asombrada ante lo ocurrido, sintió la tentación de reír, pero con Kaiba a un lado, no pensaba dejar en ridículo a Mokuba, valla que había crecido, y que directo era, sin duda alguna sería un gran ejecutivo.

-_Eres amigo de Shizuka, ne? Por supuesto que trabajare contigo_- dijo Josephine

-_Yeeeeeeeeeey!!_- grito el ochibi y brinco a los brazos de la rubia

Kaiba ya estaba en el portón del instituto cuando Mokuba que había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo lo alcanzo.

-_Seto, espera…-_ dijo Mokuba, ya que su hermano ya estaba con un pie dentro de la limousine

-_se supone que me iré contigo, por eso le dije al chofer que me dejara aquí_- explico el menor

-_exacto Mokuba, supusiste, así que ahora iras a pie hasta Kaiba Corp, a menos de que tu móvil tenga crédito_- y después de estas frías palabras el CEO se trepo a su auto y dejo a Mokuba sin miramientos

-_Setoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!-_ grito Mokuba

-_No te preocupes, nosotros te llevamos_- le dijo Deblin al ochibi mientras jugaba con las llaves de su auto.

-_Permíteme un segundo por favor_- y Mokuba saco su móvil y después de una breve conversación agrego

-_gracias, pero me podrían llevar a casa, ya no hay necesidad de que llegue a Kaiba Corp-_

-_Que cruel, como se atreve a dejar a su hermano_- dijo Josephine ya que estaban en el auto.

-creo que entiendo porque – susurro Deblin ya que justo en medio de él y Josephine se encontraba el pequeño.

-_ahh, el no es así, lo que sucede es que se enojo conmigo_- explico el pequeño

-_por qué?-_ cuestiono Josephine pues de antemano sabían que el CEO se "enfadaba" con su hermano, pero siempre cedía a las peticiones del menor

_-pues_…- y miro fijamente a la rubia – _porque se me olvido saludarlo_- mintió Mokuba- _en fin, creo que aprovechare el momento para explicarte bien como serán las cosas, el trabajo para el cual te emplearemos será para hacer unos cuantos comerciales con la temática de nuestro nuevo lanzamiento, para ser más exactos "Ancient no Sekai Wars" se grabaran unos cuantos promos y la locación serán las playas de Okinawa, y creo que cabe aclarar que, los viáticos serán otorgados por la corporación y el tiempo que se estima, en que se terminaran las grabaciones es de unas 2 semanas.- _

-_Valla…_- fue lo único que pudo decir Josephine mientras veía con incredulidad a Mokuba

-_Bueno…muchas gracias por traerme_- dijo el pequeño una vez que estaba a la entrada de su casa, en ese instante volvió a sonar su móvil, vio la pantalla de este para luego contestar con hostilidad.

-_que se te ofrece Seto?-_ ¬o¬ -_no te molestes, ya estoy en casa…pues, espero que llegues con un buen pastel de fresas…eso si quieres clemencia-_

-"_valla es igual de arrogante que el mayor_"- pensaron Duke y Josephine u.u

-_Duke y Josephine –chan_ _muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy amablemente me trajeron, si aun sigue aquí…por que tendría que decirle? Ok..ok..lo hare, solo porque soy un BUEN hermano, que no apuñala por la espalda a su otro hermano, bueno adiós_- Mokuba soltó una risita de autosatisfacción para así cerrar el móvil y dirigirse a Josephine _– Seto dice que las asesorías serán los viernes, sábados y domingos, aquí en la casa, a partir de las 5 de la tarde hasta las ocho-_

-_HASTA LAS OCHO!!!!-_la chica removió con los dedos su flequillo quejándose la rubia que de por si aun no había digerido que los días fueran viernes, sábados y domingos.

La atención del chico fue capturada por este hecho, luego sonriéndole a la chica, continuo –_y dice que seas puntual, con 5 minutos de retraso y la cita será cancelada-_

-_QUE?!!!-_

-_Seto es estricto –_ xD

-_Nuevamente, gracias, yo te aviso con anticipación a la grabación-_ se despidió Mokuba y entro por el portón que se había abierto apenas el portero había divisado al señorito.

La noche ya había caído, cuando alguien toco a una puerta, lo que causo que el silencio casi absoluto en el segundo piso del caserón de los Kaiba fuese roto.

-_Pase_- agrego el chico que se encontraba acostado sobre un sillón viendo la tv de plasma que se encontraba en el techo de la habitación.

-_Tadaima_- la voz de Seto resonó en la recamara

Mokuba levanto del sillón, la cabeza que estaba decorada con una toalla para secar su cabellera aun mojada. Miro hacia las manos expuestas de su hermano y al ver que estaban vacías respondió con cierto pesar un –_Okaeri-_

_-Si lo que buscas_- dijo Seto entrando y dejando su gabardina en el perchero de su hermano, cosa que no paso desapercibido para este _–es un pastel de fresas_- el de orbes azules se coloco frente a su hermano-está en la cocina-

Mokuba entrecerró los ojos y apostillo –_dije un BUEN pastel_-

-_eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo probemos_- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa

-_eso es lo que veremos-_ correspondió a la sonrisa y se levanto del sillón

-_pareces marica con esa toalla en la cabeza_- le dijo Seto

- _lo dice quien invoca a un spa cada 2 semanas_-

Seto soltó una risa mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Fin de este chapt.

o.o….u.u…FELIZ AÑO NUEEEEEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xD

Espero que este año sea de dicha para todas aquellas lindas personitas que constantemente me han apoyado en lo que no ha sido en definitiva mi mejor año. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!

Review Time!!

Mitsuki Himura: XD son instintos de Mokuba

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: gracias por tu apoyo, tanto en el fic, como en el desfile, que para esto, valio la pena el esfuerzo…un rotundo 10. ºwº

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: pues…me estoy pensando lo del trinagulo amoroso.

Kyubi no Youko gracias por leer este fic owo


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10: Seto, Mokuba y Sara**

Mokuba se encontraba sentado sobre la alacena de la espaciosa cocina, justo entre la licuadora y la sandwichera, como si se tratase de otro electrodoméstico. El cual con las piernas cruzadas se dedicaba a acabar con el pastel que se encontraba en su plato.

Mientras que Seto se sentaba como todo buen comensal en la barra, y se unía a la erradicación del pastel.

-¿_Y, como fue que Deblin accedió a traerte?-_ pregunto el castaño.

-_Con tal de que me trajera, Josephine le estampo un beso_- dijo Mokuba con total frescura mientras recogía una cucharada de pastel.

Kaiba con sutileza se dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho para que descendiera el pedazo con el que recién se había atragantado. Mokuba que estaba al tanto de estas "sutilezas" no pudo evitar sonreírle a su plato.

E l de ojos azules se dirigió al frigorífico para sacar una jarra de té helado.

_-¿Cómo crees?- _le dijo Mokuba mientras sujetaba el vaso que el mayor le ofrecía.

-_Deblin y yo somos amigos, así que no le molesto traerme_- Mokuba vio con agrado como los hombros de su hermano se relajaban.

-_Y por cierto, ya le comente a Josephine- chan-_ Kaiba no paso por desapercibido el "chan" - _Sobre el horario de las asesorías, y déjame decirte que como a cualquier adolescente, no le agrado mucho.- _

-_Como supongo sabrás Mokuba yo no soy una adolescente "normal"; y tampoco es de mi agrado el tener que desperdiciar valiosas horas de descanso en dar clases a otra que se une al club de idiotas_- farfullo Seto.

-_Se franco-_ Mokuba tomo un sorbo de té - _Ambos sabemos que esas valiosas horas de "descanso" se volverían laborales antes de que tú mismo te dieras cuenta_.-

Seto no dijo nada, simplemente tomo otro bocado.

-_Te relajarías mas estando con Josephine chan_.-

Seto azotó su vaso en la mesa y evitando la mirada de Mokuba reclamo.

-_No sé qué es lo que estas insinuando Mokuba, jamás creí haberte dado semejante ejemplo._-

Mokuba soltó una carcajada para luego mirar con culpabilidad a su hermano.

-_Yo no quise dar a entender "eso_".- aclaro el moreno- _Me refería a que creo que estar con ella será menos estresante que estar en el trabajo.- _

-_Francamente_- Seto dejo escapar un suspiro – _Esa joven me desquicia…tiene un no sé que en su persona que me pone los nervios de punta.- _

-_Entonces es obvio que no accediste a darle clases por gusto…como llegue a sospechar_- Mokuba bufo mientras sujetaba el cubierto observando detenidamente el pedacito de repostería. Pero Seto lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿_Y bien, que clase de fuerza mayor te está obligando?_-

-_Mi historial perfecto está en juego._- respondió Seto

-_Aja…Seto, ¿crees que soy idiota?...por Dios…sales tarde de la escuela, tienes un envidiable lunar morado en el mentón, además tú, una calificación perfecta, con la mano en la cintura la hechas por la ventana, es obvio que fue un castigo; o me piensas decir que te ataco la secretaria?- _

Seto había ingeniado un nuevo plan para desviar del tema a su suspicaz hermanito, y era ocasión para ponerlo en práctica.

-_Pudo intentar raptarme._- le espeto a Mokuba

-_Aja_- se mofo el menor

-_Es posible, tengo economía y sé que no soy feo._-

-¿_Dime Seto, porque intentarían secuestrarte a ti, si me pueden tener a mi?-_

-_Por que soy más sexy que tu… salgo en las portadas._-

_-Pero no tienes antecedentes, es obvio que me prefieren; es más te puedo asegurar que Josephine cederá primero ante mis encantos_.-

-_No, si sigues consumiendo pastel_- y le sirvió otra rebanada a Mokuba.

-_Hablando ahora de negocios._- dijo el menor; Kaiba solo arqueo las cejas, sabía bien que Mokuba solo hablaba de "negocios" cuando algo le interesaba.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

El tiempo corrió como es su costumbre y Josephine se encontraba de pie justo al frente del inmenso portón, indecisa francamente el estar en territorio enemigo, no era lo más cercano a pasar un buen fin de semana.

Había llegado con 5 minutos de anticipación, le preocupaba el llegar tarde, pues tenía miedo de que el CEO aprovechara este argumento para evitar recibirla, ya que francamente necesitaba la ayuda del engreído que habitaba aquella casa.

Mai le había dicho que el trabajo de modelo era bastante agotador, y que si sus calificaciones se veían afectadas, su ascenso se tendría que ver frenado, y que en una empresa tan competitiva como aquella rápidamente, podrían quitarle el puesto.

Así que la rubia se armo de valor, y cerrando los ojos dirigió la punta de su índice hacia el botoncito rojo que avisaría a los habitantes sobre su llegada.

Sintió la superficie fría del botón y…

-_Boooooooooooo!!-_ Josephine dio un respingo, y no pudo hacer más que oprimir de lleno aquella cosa roja.

-_Mokuba_- dijo la chica reponiéndose del susto

-_Vi que llegabas así que decidí venir a recibirte._- el chico que venía en un carrito de golf saco un control remoto con el que abrió el portón.-_Pasa, pasa._- le dijo a la joven como si se tratara de un gatito asustado

-_Tan lejos está la puerta.-_ dijo la chica al ver al ochibi en el carrito

-_No es una distancia que no puedas cubrir caminando en unos 5 minutos._- explicaba el joven -_Pero, casi siempre llegamos tarde a casa y el chofer nos deja en la entrada principal…pero en casos como estos es un desperdicio encender el auto_.-

_-¿Acaso no es lo mismo con el carrito de golf?_- dijo la rubia pensando que eso era una exageración también.

-_Sí, lo es…a Seto no le da flojera caminar esta distancia, pero con el carrito es más divertido…además aquí si me permiten manejar_. – sonrió Mokuba

-Y tu ¿Sabes conducir?- pregunto el ochibi mientras manejaba hacia la entrada.

-_Bromeas_- contesto Josephine –_Cuando Deblin se embriaga, yo soy el conductor designado_- explico Josephine.

-¿_Sales con Deblin_?- pregunto Mokuba con sospecha.

-_No!! ehh.. .solo una vez…cuando filmamos el comercial_.-

-_Para ser francos, al parecer, eres muy cercana a Deblin_- espeto el menor.

-_Supongo que algo…_- respondió la rubia.

- _Ya llegamos_- dijo Mokuba cuando estaban frente a una enorme puerta de cristal cortado.

-_Y lo dices con tanta calma_…- Josephine dijo con pesar mientras descendía del carrito.

Fue en ese momento que una silueta se dibujo a través de la puerta de cristal que comenzaba a abrirse, causando que Josephine sintiera un nudo en la boca del estomago.

-_Gracias Sara-_ agradeció Mokuba al ama de llaves, una señora de alrededor de 50 años que en ese mismo instante le pareció a Josephine la persona más bonachona del planeta.

-_Buenas tardes_- saludo la chica.

-_Bienvenidos, bienvenidos_- los recibió Sara la cual parecía un poco alterada.

-"_Tal vez Kaiba se pone irritable, cuando hay visitas….si es que alguna vez hubo_"- pensó Jospehine.

-_Mi hermano te vera en la biblioteca._-

-_Por aquí señorita_- Sara comenzaba a mostrarle el camino a la joven.

-_Yo acompañare a Josephine, gracias Sara_- dijo el muchachito quien comenzó a guiar a la rubia por la extensa mansión.

No subieron por ninguna de las escaleras, como Josephine había creído que tendrían que subir para llegar a la dichosa biblioteca; muy por el contrario, pasaron por el lobby para después doblar a mano izquierda, hacia un pasillo que los dirigía a unas puertas de caoba labrada, las cuales permitían que uno ingresara a un salón que al parecer la hacía de oficina.

-_Aquí trabaja Seto cuando no está en Kaiba Corp_- explico Mokuba mientras cruzaban la lujosa estancia adornada con loza de un verde esmeralda, que contrastaba con los muebles de piel y lo acabados de caoba.  
Mokuba abrió una puerta que se encontraba al frente de un escritorio.

-_Esta es la biblioteca_.-

La estancia a la que recién habían ingresado estaba poblada de estanterías las cuales eran adornadas por una enorme colección de libros, que daban vida al lugar con la variedad y tamaño de los lomos que dejaban con coquetería a la vista, esperando atraer con estos a algún lector.

El lugar se encontraba bien iluminadoa gracias a los inmensos ventanales que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el segundo piso; al que se podía accesar a través de una escalera, la cual poseía un proyector antiguo en el descanso.

Justo en medio se podía admirar la sala de color crema que era acompañada por una mesa labrada, además de un par de divanes cercanos a la sala, y este espacio amueblado se encontraba enmarcado por una alfombra de colores crudo y blanco, que a pesar de su belleza no podía opacar una enorme mancha que se ubicaba debajo de la mesa.

Un par de golpes a la puerta anunciaron a Sara, la cual entro con un carrito y procedió a acomodar unas hermosas piezas de porcelana que parecían hacer una rondalla alrededor de un pequeño postre y una tetera humeante, que era acompañada por una tercia de tazas.

-_Por favor toma asiento._- le dijo Mokuba a la chica.

-¿_Cuantos terrones desea señorita?-_ pregunto Sara con una sonrisa.

Josephine viro a ver a Mokuba, como cuestionando sí el comer en la biblioteca era correcto, pero el joven se limito a sonreír y a hacer una ademan con la mano que dejaba en claro un "adelante".

-_4 por favor_- dijo la rubia.

- _Pensé que con la profesión que tiene, pediría cuando mucho 2_- comento Sara sin ninguna mala intención.

En ese preciso momento fue cuando Josephine entendió lo que significaba comenzar a tener fama.

-_No es algo que con ejercicio no se pueda reponer_- contesto amablemente la rubia.

-_Es igual a los jóvenes Kaiba_- dijo Sara sonriendo.

-_No se debe de comer en la biblioteca_- una voz resonó por el lugar.

-_Lo dice el autor de la mancha de café_- dijo Mokuba señalando la alfombra que estaba a sus pies, y guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

-_Empezaremos con las asesorías, por favor Sara, retira las cosas de la mesa._- dijo Kaiba.

-_Buenas tardes-_ saludo Josephine quien se encontraba tensa.

-_No pierdas el tiempo con cortesía.s_- dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba un par de libretas en la mesa.

Mientras tanto Sara colocaba los platos que retiro de la mesa, en unos pequeños buro, que Mokuba había colocado, uno junto a la rubia y otro junto a su hermano.

_-¿Cuál es el primer tema que no entiende_s?- cuestiono Kaiba.

_- Limites…-_contesto la rubia azorada, ya que era el primer tema de la materia.

Kaiba lanzo un bufido….no serian un par de asesorías….no, serian semanas de asesorías.

-_Entonces es mejor que comencemos._- dijo el CEO .

-_Es demasiada tecnología para mi_.- dijo Mokuba levantándose de la mesa.

Josephine levanto la vista mirando con suplica al niño.

-_Daiyobu, Seto no muerde_- y después de decir esto cerró la puerta.

Josephine miro de reojo a Seto.

Seto levanto una ceja.

Josephine lanzo un enorme bufido.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Pasaron dos horas

El ojiazul tenía una vena que palpitaba en su frente, mientras que Josephine estaba enloqueciendo.

-_Aquí, esta la respuesta_.- dijo Seto.

-_Se que esa es la respuesta, pero no sé por qué con el exponente el resultado debe ser uno._-

-_Por lógica uno se da cuenta que es uno.-_ respondió el CEO al borde de la histeria.

-_Pues lo siento mucho…pero yo no poseo tu lógica_.-

-_Eso ya lo vi_.- contesto Seto.

-_Aghhh_- Josephine estaba a punto de explotar _–¿Donde se encuentra el baño?-_ la rubia pregunto sin rodeos, no estaba de humor para demostrar su exquisita educación.

-_Sales del pasillo, llegando al lobby, la puerta que esta junto a una pintura de flores.-_ explico el CEO.

-_Wakatta_.- fue lo único que respondió la chica para proceder a abandonar la biblioteca.

Josephine comenzó a andar, no entendía por qué el resultado era uno, si lo hacía por hacer, si…la respuesta era uno; pero no le encontraba sentido a la ecuación, y si no le encuentras sentido ¿cómo puedes hacer o afirmar algo?

Además de la confusión que la pobre chica sufría también un sentimiento de estupidez la inundaba, pues era obvio que Kaiba la estaba evaluando, probando, criticando. La chica camino a paso veloz, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba ingresando a la habitación que se encontraba tras la puerta indicada.

Josephine observo fijamente el reflejo que le brindaba el espejo.

-_Kyaaa… esto es desgastante, pero no puedes huir, no Joey, no puedes huir…recuerda, necesitas las asesorías…necesitas las asesorías…eso es, vamos Joey, repite conmigo…necesitas las asesorías._- y la chica abrió la llave, cerro el tapón y después de que el agua llenara el lavabo, sumergió la cabeza en este.

_-Adelante._- sonó la voz de Kaiba y Josephine entro nuevamente a la biblioteca.

La muchacha tenía el fleco completamente mojado, al igual que parte de su cabello, se podía ver como algunas gotas resbalaban por los mechones.

Seto no pudo evitar observar a la chica con asombro.

-_Ya sé que estoy loca._- dijo Josephine mientras volvía a tomar asiento, con toda la dignidad que era capaz de emanar.

Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta que el CEO había sacado un libro de la estantería.

-_Aquí hay una explicación del porque la respuesta a esa potencia es uno_- dijo y acto seguido el joven comenzó a explicarle a la rubia.

-¿_Entendiste?_- pregunto el CEO .

-_Eso creo_- fue la respuesta de la chica.

Kaiba mentiría si dijera que estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero intentando contener el sarcasmo agrego.

-_Vuelve a intentar con estos ejercicios._-

Josephine le saco punta a su portaminas, sujeto el libro y comenzó a resolver los 10 ejercicios que venían en este.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

-_Listo..._- Josephine trago con dificultad mientras extendía el cuaderno para que Kaiba lo revisara.

El CEO levanto la vista de su laptop, sujeto el cuaderno que la chica le tendía, y comenzó a revisarlo de forma minuciosa.

Josephine no podía dejar de tamborilear la mesa con los dedos de la mano.

Kaiba saco un bolígrafo del bolsillo derecho de su gabardina.

Josephine cerró los ojos.

-_Bueno, el primer tema queda eliminado._- Josephine abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como Kaiba tachaba el primer tema de la lista. Después los ojos de la joven se aventuraron a explorar su libreta la cual no tenía ni una sola x.

-_Estas sí que son emociones fuertes_.- luego la chica observo con atención a su asesor y le dijo - No eres un mal maestro.-

-_Gracias._- contesto el CEO.

En ese momento Josephine sonrió levemente.

-_Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo_.- agrego el ojiazul.

Josephine hizo caso omiso del comentario.

En eso la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-_Time is over_!!!- grito Mokuba ya que el reloj marcaba las 7:58.

-_Ven Josephine, es la primera vez que hay invitados en la casa_- dijo el pequeño mientras sujetaba las cosas de Josephine al igual que jalaba de la chica sujetándola del brazo.

Kaiba se quedo en la biblioteca acompañado por unos cuantos libros, una pc, un café frio y un pedazo de pastel al cual lo único que le faltaba era la cereza.

Mokuba llevo a la rubia escaleras arriba, a una especie de sala que se encontraba en medio de algún lugar, según el GPS de Joey.

Ahí se encontraba una consola ya encendida, con 2 controles conectados, listos para ser usados.

-¿_Quieres jugar?- _le pregunto el ochibi.

Obviamente el gamer de Joey no se puedo negar y segundos después se podía escuchar el televisor al máximo volumen, mezclado con los efectos de sonido y los gritos de ambos jugadores.

-_Kyaaaa!!! Necesitamos más municiones._- gritaba Josephine.

-_Josephine….salvarte!!!!-_

-_No te dejare!!!-_

En ese instante se escucho el sonido de una explosión, seguido por un flashazo que se vio inclusive fuera de la casa y por último el anuncio en la pantalla de GAME OVER.

-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ gritaron al unisonó los jóvenes.

-_Gracias por todo Mokuba, pero tengo que irme, ya es tarde._- dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento.

-_No, un juego más, solo uno más_- pidió el ochibi.

-_Pero es que_…-

Mokuba coloco una mirada de perrito taquero.

Josephine estaba a punto de ceder cuando Kaiba apareció por una de las puertas con la gabardina en las manos.

-_Por mi pueden jugar la noche entera, pero Josephine tiene trabajo y tu mañana tienes que ir a la corporación.- _

-_Mmmm-_ Mokuba hizo un puchero- _Bueno…entonces te veré mañana_.-

-_Hai-_ contesto Josephine y los tres se encaminaron a la puerta, Kaiba caminaba al frente mientras Josephine y Mokuba se encontraban atrás charlando.

En ese instante y de la nada Sara apareció y se dirigió a Josephine.

-_Fue un placer conocerla._-

- _Puede llamarme Josephine._-

-_Esperare con gusto su regreso._-

Cuando Sara abrió la puerta, la rubia vio el coche de Deblin estacionado frente al portón de la casa.

Ahí el muchacho de ojos verdes hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a Joey que esperaba por él.

Josephine agito la mano en señal de respuesta. Luego viro a ver a sus anfitriones y con una reverencia pronuncio.

-_Muchas gracias por todo._- Mokuba sonrió mientras que el mayor respondió con un movimiento seco de cabeza.

Acto seguido la chica camino hasta el portón y antes de atravesar la reja que el portero le había abierto, viro y se volvió a despedir de las 3 personas que "solo por educación" la despedían desde la puerta.

Así cuando Josephine despareció del panorama, y se escucho el sonido del encendido de un auto, la puerta principal de la mansión Kaiba volvió a ser cerrada.

-_Sara prepárame un baño_- dijo Seto.

-_Claro señorito._- dijo la señora y salió en cumplimiento de su deber.

-_Seto…_- dijo Mokuba.

-_Mmmmmm_-

-_Sara sabe que Josephine es modelo._-

_-Eso ya lo sabe medio Japón._- contesto el mayor.

- _Y ella cree, que es algo así como tu __**novia**_**.**- dicho esto el menor salió corriendo pero Kaiba le lanzo la gabardina como proyectil.

-_Ya está listo su baño señorito._- anuncio Sara, que salió .

Mokuba aprovechando el momento se quito la gabardina de la cabeza y agrego

-_Serian una linda pareja._-

Seto le lanzo una mirada asesina al ochibi que salió disparado, y subió como rayo las escaleras.

Seto simplemente levanto su gabardina del suelo.

-_Buenas noches hermano!!-_ resonó por toda la casa, Seto no pudo evitar sonreír –_Y PIENSATELO!!_- protocolo Kaiba Smile Delet.

Fin de este episodio.

REVIEW TIME:

Florceleste: Thank you so much!!!

Levita Hatake: Muchísimas gracias xD

Mitsuki Himura: me mataste de risa con Mokuba "el que persigue recibe"

aseret91: merci beaucoup

Yuki-Minyooki-chan : wakatta ºwº gomme por lo errores, en este capi, me esforcé bastante y seguí tus sugerencias XD y muchísimas gracias por el elogio.

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: El momento de la verdad se acerca wajajajajajajajajajajajaja……(tomando aire) jajajajajajajaja.

Angel of friendship: grazie mille

Y por cierto, si no le respondí a alguien por favor no se ofendan…en un momento de suma estupidez, le di eliminar a mi bandeja de entrada

GOMME GOMME!!

Gracias por su apoyo

Bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que te hacen fantasear, me pertenecen, a excepción de aquellos que surjan por conveniencia.

Anotaciones:

o-o-o Cambio de escena

"__" pensamientos pero con mayor entonación

Itálica: diálogos

"" pensamientos.

Cap 11

**Las lágrimas que genera un buen merlot**

El silencio que había en los salones era levemente distorsionado por el rasgueo frenético de los lápices al rosar contra el papel. Si, habían transcurrido ya, unos 15 minutos desde que la carrera contra el tiempo había iniciado.

Yugi se encontraba muy concentrado, revisando cada ecuación que había realizado en la primera hoja.

A unas cuantas sillas a la derecha, se encontraba Duke que escondía una calculadora en la parte inferior de su pupitre, hechizando con su encantadora mirada a la embobada maestra, que le permitía hacer trampa desde hace ya, un cuarto de hora.

Tristán por otro lado se encontraba con la mirada prácticamente clavada en el techo.

Yami quien había visto de reojo a su amigo no pudo retener un suspiro que acompañaba el balanceo de su cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación "_Ese idiota, ¿Acaso cree que las respuestas le caerán del cielo? Iluso; es obvio que primero chocan _contra el techo."

-_Joven Atem, ¿podría dejar de estirar el cuello?-_ sermoneo la maestra.

-¿_Y qué le voy_ a _copiar al de al lado? si usted me ha __arrebatado__ el examen_- se defendió el Faraón.

Entonces la maestra se enfrasco en una discusión con Yami, la cual no fue desaprovechada por ninguno de los presentes que, o bien sacaban sus calculadoras u optaban por rolarse las respuestas.

Josephine se encontraba escribiendo sin cesar en su hoja.

-"_El despilfarrar los fines de semana en casa de Kaiba fueron francamente de gran_"- Josephine se detuvo y con pesar se recrimino –"_está bien; de ENORME ayuda_"- pero una persona observadora notaria que la razón por la cual Josephine no despegaba la vista de su hoja era por que Kaiba estaba sentado justo detrás de ella.

o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o-FlAsH BaCk o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o-

-_Con esto concluimos_- dijo Kaiba mientras cerraba una libreta.

-_Espero sacar una buena nota en el examen de mañana_- dijo Josephine distraídamente mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el interior de su mochila de Led Zeppeling.

Al levantar la vista se topo con la gélida expresión que le dirigía el CEO.

-¿_Espero_?- Kaiba soltó una risotada– _no derroche litros de saliva, tinta y mi invaluable tiempo, para que la señorita, espere, sacar una buena nota_. –

Josephine trago saliva, Kaiba no esperaba mediocridades, el exigía perfección.

o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o-o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o-o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o-

El rechinido de una silla alejo a la rubia de sus pensamientos. No necesitaba virar a ver para saber que era el CEO quien se había puesto en pie.

A decir verdad el castaño se había cansado de esperar a que la rubia finalizara con su examen.

Una oleada de murmullos dio inicio, cuando los que no tenían ni idea de que hacer, vieron al CEO levantarse.

La ola elevo "levemente" el _ego_ del muchacho de orbes azules, quien miro a Josephine con una mezcla de superioridad y orgullo mientras ella le observaba con sorpresa.

-_Fiuuuu_- un silbido resonó en la estancia –…_miradas lascivas_- el Faraón arrastraba las palabras.

-_Joven Atem!!-_ la maestra reprendió al oráculo –_hágame el favor de abandonar el aula.-_

El Faraón observaba con gran interés el dorso de su mano -_Claro_- en seguida levanto la vista cargada de picardía - _En cuanto usted deje de __desnudar __a Deblin con la mirada.-_

Solo una palabra podía definir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en el aula _CAOS._

Josephine y el CEO no se volvieron a ver, así como tampoco se dedicaron más allá de un "buenos días" durante las mañanas, y eso era perfectamente normal ya que era época de exámenes.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

El teléfono logro timbrar tan solo una vez, antes de que una mano blanca le dedicara un breve momento de atención antes de atraparlo entre una oreja y el hombro de quien le sostenía.

-_Diga…_- la voz era acompañada por un molesto sonido de teclas.

-_Joven, hay una señora_.-

-_Señorita…_- la operadora fue inmediatamente corregida.

-_Ah, sí; perdone, una señorita que desea verle_.-

_-¿Ahora?-_ el molesto sonido de teclas no cesaba.

-_Le dije que ahora, no es buen momento; pero_ _no deja de insistir y comenta que es algo importante.-_

-_Dile que regrese maña_…-

En ese preciso instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió prácticamente de un portazo.

_-Seto, querido; cuanto tiempo sin verte!!!-_ Mai entraba a la oficina de Kaiba como Juana por su casa.

Seto cerro su portátil, apoyo con cansancio los codos en la mesa, haciendo un elegante ademan que le dejaba muy claro a Mai por donde estaba la puerta.

-_Agradezco tu consideración cariño, pero_ _deje migajas por el camino_- y luego bajando el tono añadió – _todos le tenemos miedo al lobo de ojos azules_- y le guiño un ojo.

Kaiba estaba demasiado cansado que ni siquiera tuvo la energía necesaria como para enojarse y echar de ahí a Mai. Con una mano se masajeo una sien, seguidamente se humedeció los labios y se atrevió a preguntar -¿_En qué te puedo ayudar_?-

-_Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, siempre eres un caballero_- dijo Mai abanicando con una de sus manos.

Al parecer a Mai no le entraba por la cabeza que el chico quería ir directo al grano.

-_Veras, el domingo por la noche habrá una gran inauguración, todas las luminarias asistirán y entre esas luminarias esta Kiritani-chan._-

Seto no veía que es lo que él tenía que ver en ello.

-_La inauguración en sí, es de una conocida y renombrada marca de vinos, al parecer el local tendrá no una, sino 4 fuentes de vino – Mai enfatizaba el hecho como si esto acabara con la escases de agua –Y no creo que Kiritani-chan sepa degustarlos, sino que además…dudo mucho que sepa beber_ _varias copas sin quedar en un estado…como decirlo…embrutecido.-_

Kaiba erróneamente pensó que Mai utilizaría un término más formal.

-_En fin, a lo que voy es que; me preguntaba si con tu basto refinamiento ¿no podrías educar a Josephine en ese aspecto?- _

Seto no era estúpido Mai estaba intentando apelar a su ego; "basto refinamiento" por Dios; y si bien Mai no estaba errando en ese aspecto, definitivamente lo hacía al pensar que él; sería el niñero de la chica, cosa que muy a su pesar fue durante las semanas pasadas.

Pero el discutir con Mai no lo llevaría a terminar rápidamente con la conversación.

- _Como tú has dicho la tienda es de una reconocida marca de vinos, por lo cual es obvio el suponer que habrá una gran cantidad_ _de sumilleres, previamente comprados_.-

_-Sabia que lo más probable es que te negarías, pero aquí viene la parte en la que esto te conviene, las celebridades serán separadas entre las que "tienen clase" de las que "no tienen clase" y Kiritani-chan está en mi grupo de __ELITE__, la prensa estará prácticamente encima de ella_.- Mai se detuvo un instante y aliso una arruga prácticamente inexistente en su entallada mini falda – _y … si la popularidad de ella es afectada, también puede afectar el lanzamiento de tu más novedoso videojuego_.-

-_En ese caso, puedo buscar a otra chica_- dijo el CEO sin intención de ceder, "¿Quién era ella, para decirle a el gran Seto Kaiba, lo que tenía que hacer con su compañía?"

_-Eso estaría bien, solo que hay un inconveniente – agrego Mai sin la más leve alteración – la lista de quienes aparecerán en los comerciales ya fue puesta en el Space del videojuego, y el de Kiritani Josephine se encuentra ahí.-_

Kaiba tenía un as bajo la manga, Kiritani Josephine no era el verdadero nombre de aquella chica, eso lo sabía el mejor que nadie, pero el hecho de amenazar con hacer pública esta información, era traicionar no solo a una Yugi; si no también, seria jugar sucio y Seto Kaiba no era un riquillo cualquiera, ES un riquillo CON CLASE.

-_Sabia que eso funcionaria_- dijo Mai sintiéndose muy orgullosa, mientras que el CEO se limito a rodar los ojos.

-_Entonces_- retomo Mai el dialogo _– haciéndole honor a la tradición, estará en tu casa el viernes, a las 6 en punto-_ la chica se levanto de su asiento y camino en dirección a la puerta, meneando las caderas de una forma que Kaiba siempre había considerado repulsiva.

-_Bien __precioso__, gracias por tu tiempo_- se despidió la rubia mientras abandonaba la oficina.

-"_Precioso"_- Kaiba sintió un tirón en la boca del estomago. Aspiro profundamente antes de volver a usar el teléfono.

_-¿Si, joven_?- cuestiono la secretaria.

-_Necesito un par de aspirinas_.-

o---o---o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o-o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o-o---o---o---o----o----o---o---o-

-_Seto_- toc ,toc la voz de Mokuba le llamaba detrás de la puerta.

-_Pasa-_ contesto el mayor, permitiendo que el ochibi ingresara a la habitación donde ubico a su hermano junto a la ventana, donde con la ayuda de un inmenso espejo, el escrutaba su imagen.

-¿_Qué sucede_?-

-_Permíteme que_ _le de los buenos días, a tu madrugadora vanidad-_ respondió el menor. Seto relajo su semblante dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hermano.

-_Oye, Sara pasó muy mala noche_, _me pregunto si podía tomarse el día, para ver al médico; así que le dije que podía tomarse todo el fin de semana.-_

Seto torció levemente la boca, Sara era, según el castaño, la única persona decente y eficiente que laboraba en esa casa, y no le gustaba en absoluto que careciera de su presencia. Resignado comento –_Hiciste bien Mokuba_- mientras terminaba de abotonarse el cuello de su uniforme.

-_Eso creí, por cierto, te vez cansado, ¿piensas asistir a la escuela_?-

- _Iré a_ _presentar examen, pienso regresar y dormir un rato, no estoy de humor para soportar al mundo, Kiritani viene hoy a las 6 y tú me dices que no estará Sara_- para Seto, ese era el comienzo de un día especialmente cansado.

-_Asesorías_- pronuncio el ochibi, Seto no le pensaba decir que prácticamente la chica venia a medio embriagarse…no tenía ganas de que su hermano le molestara. – _Por cierto…-_ esa frase, era el indicio de que Mokuba pediría algún tipo de permiso –_Yugi, me invito con los demás a pasar la noche en su casa, será una maratón de terror.-_

_-¿Va a estar Yami?-_ cuestiono Seto, Mokuba simplemente le dirigió una mirada de _obvio_.

-_Mientras no regreses casado y embarazado_.- Mokuba comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta. –_No temas, sin globito no hay fiesta_- Seto le dirigió una mirada congelada a su hermano, mientras que en el reflejo, veía como Mokuba se alejaba temblando por las carcajadas.

A pesar de que él estaba alegre, en gran parte por culpa de Seto, el ochibi sabia que su hermano estaría de un humor de perros, así que con anticipo le explico al personal, que ni siquiera se les ocurriera pasar por el tercer piso.

Mas tardo en irse que en regresar, Seto ingreso a su habitación, cerro las cortinas, encendió el clima, arrojo su portafolio al piso, sin siquiera importarle que se pudiera lastimar la portátil y sin quitarse el uniforme el joven se dejo caer en su inmensa cama.

Y es que desde que abrió los ojos lo embargo ese sentir tan peculiar de cuando estaba enfermo y le dio paso a su yo adolescente mandando todo al diablo a cambio de prolongadas horas de sueño.

El castaño disfruto de un prolongado baño, había despertado una hora antes de que llegara su "invitada" y después de los 45 minutos que empleo en su aseo personal, solo poseía 15 para ver si encontraba algo que Sara hubiese preparado; ya que era la única comida comestible en ese lugar.

Descendió con inusual calma las escaleras, estaban a tan solo 10 minutos de que fueran las 6 del viernes y como el horario dictaba, la mansión Kaiba se encontraba prácticamente sola, ya que la servidumbre se había retirado a sus respectivas casas.

Cruzo la silenciosa sala, ingreso a la cocina y antes de abrir el frigorífico el timbre sonó.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo Kaiba giro sobre sus talones, mientras descubría que la palabra "puntualidad" era relativa tratándose de él.

Abrió la puerta y vio a la rubia que escondía ambas manos detrás de la espalda y le observaba con un gesto pícaro y emocionado, muy parecido al que el estúpido perro ponía cuando derrotaba a una de sus invocaciones, no pudo evitar recordar ciudad batallas. Seto sintió un hormigueo en la boca del estomago, cosa que lo irrito.

-_Konbawa_- le saludo la rubia mientras comenzaba a mecerse ligeramente de adelante hacia atrás.

Kaiba se quedo parado esperando a que la chica dijera algo, porque parecía a punto de explotar, estaba demasiado animada; bueno más de lo usual.

_Amm..¿me permites entrar?-_ pregunto educadamente la muchacha mientras con la mirada escrutaba el interior de la casa.

Kaiba simplemente se aparto del umbral de la puerta en un gesto que le indicaba a la rubia que podía ingresar a la mansión.

La chica entro corriendo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡¡ _Sara mi calificación fue perfecta, saque un diez!!-_ Josephine agitaba la hoja del examen.

Seto simplemente suspiro, ya que los gritos de la chica resonaron en la estancia y con una voz neutral agrego – _Sara no se encuentra, pidió el fin de semana, y Mokuba tampoco esta_.- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, indicándole a su acompañante que le siguiera con un movimiento de cabeza.

Josephine hizo un mohín, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos –_Si, se que se encuentra en casa de Yugi en la 3ª edición de la pijamada mas genial en la historia_, _a la que no pude asistir por tu culpa.-_

-"¿_Por mi culpa_?"- Kaiba frunció el seño, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la chica.

-_Mai me dijo que si quería estar lista para el __"magno__" evento, tendría que venir hoy, por que el Snob __"estoymuyocupado__" dejo en claro que solo podía atenderme este día_- explico Josephine

-"Esa #%? de la Valentaine". _El que tu manager acomode a su conveniencia tu horario no es mi problema_- espeto Kaiba

_-¿Así que deje de lado a mis amigos por nada?_ – la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho _– Digo, no es que tú seas nada, sino que no había motivo_- la chica comenzó a rascarse la nuca en un varonil ademan que demostraba su recién nerviosismo – _Y es que, bueno, al jugar multiplayer es todos contra todos y se vuelve un caos…ya que el maldito de Yami te traiciona apenas te das la vuelta, esas noches son las que valen la pena_ – la chica bajo la mirada y aprecio su ya no tan nuevo busto –_aunque…a veces tiene sus grandes desventajas, uno vuelve taaaaaaaaaaaan cambiado_.- suspiro.

-_Yami_- así que la misteriosa chica conocía mas de Atem de lo que el suponía _– ¿Desde_ _cuándo Atem es Yami?-_ cuestiono Kaiba.

Josephine había vuelto a meter la pata –_Lo_ _que sucede es que mi primo Joey_- Joey, pronunciar su nombre en tercera persona con los labios del aludido era algo tan surreal –_me presento a sus amigos no hace mucho, y he tenido la oportunidad de quedarme a una de sus pijamadas._-

El CEO no estaba pidiendo ninguna explicación, de hecho no había siquiera cambiado su semblante, pero parecía que con cada explicación que daba la rubia había algo más que aclarar.

-_Quedarme, quedarme no lo he hecho_, _solo he estado durante el tiempo en el que Tea me acompaña ya cuando ella se retira muy amablemente me deja quedarme en su casa…tampoco es que nos quedemos hasta tan tarde, la vez pasada salimos_ _después de que te hiciera aquella broma telefónica.- _Josephine se volvió a morder la lengua, ¿es que acaso era estúpida o qué? –_Mi primo, después de que mi primo hiciera esa broma…bueno, tampoco es que crea que te interesa conocer los detalles_.- la chica término de forma abrupta pues no sabía de qué otra forma dar por finalizada su confesión.

-_Yo no he pedido explicación alguna, pero al parecer tú te encuentras bastante nerviosa_- en el rostro del castaño apareció una torcida sonrisa y dándose vuelta comento – _¿o es que acaso te intimida el hecho de que estés absolutamente sola en la cueva del lobo?-_

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la joven, quien se sentía turbada por el comentario que había hecho Kaiba.

-_Pues estas muy equivocado si crees que estar contigo me asusta, para tu información he tenido que estar en repetidas ocasiones entre más de 6 ebrios incoherentes, eso sí impone_.- dijo la chica dándose aires.

A Kaiba el comentario no le paso desapercibido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar –_Pero 6 briagos no se comparan con una hora a solas con el soltero más guapo y codiciado de la ciudad, entiendo que te cueste trabajo respirar_.-

- _Puede que seas el más codiciado, pero en definitiva no el más guapo_.- reprocho la rubia.

-_Y según tu escaso buen gusto, ¿quién es el más guapo de la ciudad?-_

Josephine se cruzo de brazos como si la respuesta fuera obvia – _Mi primo Joey_.-

-_Eso explica el por qué lo agobian tantas chicas_- dijo Seto con ironía, por que muy a su pesar el estaba demasiado consiente de los corazones que alguna vez persiguieron a el perro, así como de los que en la actualidad le perseguían.

-_Supongo que no se te ha ocurrido el que a mi primo, no le gusten las chicas_- se defendió la rubia.

Estas palabras sí que causaron impacto en el CEO quien hábilmente escondió su ¿emoción? Tras un gesto de maldad.

Josephine carraspeo –_No estoy insinuando nada, y en todo caso de que fuese así mi primo, ya tendría pareja, tiene mucho de donde elegir_.-

Kaiba estaba consciente de que toda su atención la había puesto en aquella conversación, al igual que sabía que la chica lo atribuía a que esa información podía usarla para molestar al perro.

El castaño arqueo una ceja y cuestiono _-¿y quién sería el hueso desafortunado?-_

Josephine se sonrojo al verse reflejada en aquellos iris de azul y sin atreverse a mentir decidió desviar la conversación –_Vine para ahogar mis penas en alcohol, no las de mi primo.- _

Kaiba retomo su camino dejando escapar una sonrisa por el comentario de la chica pues estaba seguro de que ella no lo notaria.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el CEO estaba abriendo una puerta que definitivamente no era la cocina, de hecho el lugar era un pasillo tapizado y alfombrado que a cierta distancia tenia no una, sino varias puertas de madera.

-_Cuando quieras_- la voz de Kaiba detuvo el escrutinio de Josephine, el castaño estaba ya en el interior de la habitación con la puerta abierta esperando a que la chica entrara.

-¿_Acaso esa no es tu habitación? ¿Tan avanzada esta tu adicción?_-

-¿Desilusión? No te culpo, seguramente soy lo más cercano a la perfección. _En esta casa, solo existe una reserva de licor desde hace 18 años_ – dijo el CEO

-¿_Y se esconde misteriosamente en tu habitación?_-

-_Desde hace un año, por que Mokuba inicio_ _su precoz pubertad_- una sonrisa se escapo de los labios de la chica –O _¿temes que la cama te pueda atrapar?_- el castaño tenía toda la intención de intimidar a la rubia, tal vez fuera un poco sádico, pero desde que el perro se esfumo, no había a quien molestar, y la chica era su única oportunidad.

- _Piénsalo bien, no me vayas a querer cobrar por "haber pasado una hora a solas con el más codiciado_"- respondió Josephine, mientras entraba y el CEO cerraba la puerta.

La rubia tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraba junto al escritorio de Kaiba, un dato gracioso era que la única silla giratoria era la que utilizaba el ojiazul, la habitación era de un color crema, bastante cálida; esperaba que la recamara de aquel joven fuera de un color blanco, algo más simple e impersonal.

No había un enorme tv en aquel lugar, como cavia esperar, muy por el contrario, lo máximo que había era una bocina para el ipod que lucía sobre el buro ubicado junto a la cama. Debajo se apreciaban cuando mucho un par de libros. La cama estaba llena de almohadas de distintos tamaños y era recorrida por unas cortinas vaporosas de color blanco. A los pies de esta había un tentador diván, como en las revistas. Y un enorme ventanal se ubicaba frente a la inmensa cama y en una de las esquinas se encontraba un espejo enorme.

Había un arco que dividía la habitación, y daba inicio a un vestidor. Una puerta al otro lado de la recamara era obviamente el baño.

La habitación en general era simple pero extremadamente elegante.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que Joey Wheeler jamás habría podido estar, o siquiera ver aquel lugar.

-¿_Escaneando el lugar_?- pregunto Kaiba.

-_Algo así, aun estoy buscando los inmensos tubos con cables_ con _tus clones._ –

-¿_Pensabas robarte alguno_?- cuestiono el chico mientras sacaba varias botellas, una por una de una especie de mini bar que unos instantes atrás estaba cerrado con llave.

-¿_Soy tan obvia_?-

Kaiba coloco las botellas en el escritorio con 6 pares de copas, y después saco una de agua mineral, agarro un sacacorchos, tomo asiento y comenzó a abrir una botella con bastante cuidado tanto que ni siquiera la giro. Y por un breve instante los orbes azules se posaron en el corcho del vino.

-_Kaiba, no sabré mucho sobre vinos, pero ¿no se supone que se deben abrir de preferencia en una fecha determinada, para que el vino este pleno?-_

-_Tenemos 3 botellas por ejemplar, podemos darnos el lujo de abrir algunas_- explico el CEO mientras limpiaba la boca de la botella con un pañuelo de algodón para después verter el vino en las copas –_Este es un Petrus de 1989_ – dijo extendiéndole el lujoso recipiente a la rubia, quien la tomo con delicadeza, como temiendo agitarlo después de todo el cuidado que puso Kaiba en servirlo.

Comenzó a acercarlo a su boca, pero antes de que la copa rozara sus labios el concentrado aroma invadió su nariz.

-_Tiene un aroma muy agradable, pero mentiría si quisiera describirlo_- le dijo al CEO mientras observaba el contenido de la copa.

El castaño sonrió de lado –_Pensé que lo beberías como si fuese cerveza_.-

-_Para tu información en mi vida he probado la cerveza, de hecho no he consumido ninguna bebida alcohólica hasta la fecha_- se defendió la rubia.

- _Cuando lo bebas, déjalo un breve momento en tu boca, para que su sabor inunde tu boca, después veras como inclusive su aroma_ _te invade_- explico Kaiba.

La chica siguió las instrucciones, y no pudo evitar paladear un par de veces después de que el vino se deslizara por su garganta. Seto odio admitir con rapidez que la chica había realizado un gesto encantador, pues tenía la mirada fija en algún lugar de la pared, con los labios ligeramente humedecidos y mostraba concentración absoluta.

-_ Es intenso, pero tiene un sabor muy dulce_- opino con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kaiba sonrió para sus adentros, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea del buen gusto que poseía, y comentaba su experiencia sin intenciones de aparentar, simplemente decía lo que sentía. Eso era un punto para ella, pues en un mundo rodeado de hipocresías, Kaiba había inclusive sobrevalorado la honestidad.

El chico sabia a la perfección que después de paladear el vino, lo mejor era sacarlo de la boca para evitar la ingesta de alcohol, a pesar de ello lo creía de mal gusto, además de un ritual asqueroso. Y la degustación constaría tan solo de 6 ejemplares.

Así que se permitió el capricho de que él y su invitada finalizaran con la primera copa. Tiempo durante el cual de hecho no hablaron, pero fue un momento sin incomodidades, en el que veía como Josephine se concentraba en estudiar cada sorbo.

Y por primera vez en presencia de la chica el CEO se relajo.

Con calma ambos acabaron con la copa casi al mismo tiempo, cuando la chica dio el último sorbo, Kaiba extendió la mano solicitándole la copa, y la cambio por una que contenía agua mineral. De la cual según le indico Kaiba bebió un par de sorbos.

Seto repitió el ritual anterior, pero esta vez con una botella distinta – _Este es un Vosne-Romanée Premier Cru –_ le ofreció a la chica la segunda copa.

Era la primera vez, que escuchaba a Kaiba pronunciar el francés, y aunque no sabía nada del idioma, le pareció que tenia cierto dominio en el, por la fluidez con la que lo pronuncio.

-¿_Sabes hablar francés_?- cuestiono mientras probaba el contenido de la copa.

-_Básico_- contesto Seto sin ese deje de superioridad que casi siempre usaba. –¿_y bien_?- su tono era expectante.

-_Al final tiene un sabor, como a cerezas y chocolate, me gusto pero no más que el primero_.- Kaiba dejo escapar una fugaz sonrisa

-_No me dirás que estoy loca, ¿o sí?-_

-_No creo que estés enterada de que tan exigente es tu paladar_- respondió Kaiba tomando otro sorbo. Josephine simplemente se sonrojo.

-_Pensé que con el perro, beberías un par de cerveza_s- el adjetivo perro irrito un poco a la chica, cosa que Seto noto por la espontanea manera en que curvo las cejas.

-_Joey, no bebe, está demasiado ocupado todo el tiempo en sus empleos y no puede darse el lujo de por alguna borrachera perder alguno_.-

- _Creí que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, porque va mal_ _en la escuela_- Seto no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber más del perro, siempre sintió curiosidad por él, tal vez porque eran tan opuestos. Si la curiosidad se iba, seguro también el inexplicable interés.

-_La excelencia no es algo que no desee, sin embargo no puede enfocarse_ _solo en la escuela-_ explico Josephine.

Para este punto ambos estaban iniciando con la tercera copa, el moreno decidió darle un pequeño respiro al tema - ¿_Y cómo terminaste en las garras de Valentine ?_- retomaría el tema después.

Josephine no pudo evitar comenzar a reír –_Créeme, fue tan necesario que casi podría decir que fue una imposición, eso me recuerda, como siempre sacaste un diez_.- -¿_Y desde cuando conoces mis notas_?- cuestiono.

Todos los intentos de comunicación desembocaban en el mismo tema "JOEY" así que para la quinta copa, Josephine ya algo mareada por su inexperiencia con la bebida y Kaiba acercándose al mismo estado por no haber almorzado, la vida del rubio se estaba ventilando.

-_No es que no quiera abandonar algunos trabajos, simplemente_ _no puede._-

- _¿Por qué no?-_

-_Si tanto quieres saber te lo diré, prácticamente está comprando su libertad, hace 6 meses que vive en un departamento con su hermana, pero no permite que Shizuka labore, ella necesita concentrarse en su escuela_.-

-¿_Acaso se ha enemistado con su progenitor_?-

-_Enemistado, ja, la guerra inicio desde hace ya 6 años, con el divorcio de sus padres, quien lo custodia se ha dedicado al alcohol y a las drogas. Desde hace 4 años él es quien_ tiene que llevar _el_ _sustento si quieren comer, ni siquiera ha terminado con la prepa y esta solventando enormes deudas, _que por cierto su padre solo se encarga de engrosar.-

_-¿Ese es su pretexto para flaquear en la escuela_?-

-¿_Flaquear?_- Josephine soltó un bufido-_Es un milagro que aun estudie, no tienes idea de las veces que pensó en abandonar, ha habido ocasiones en las que no duerme en su casa, por estar trabajando.-_

Dio inicio la novena copa.

_-Cualquiera creería que anda por malos pasos- _dijo mas para sí mismo que para la chica.

-_Sexo, drogas y Rock and Roll_- soltó una frustrada sonrisa mientras colocaba los codos en el escritorio–_No, he sufrido las_ _consecuencias sin siquiera consumirlas_-

Seto inmediatamente entendió que el perro sufría abusos. -_Pues, no lleva muletas a la escuela._-

-_Jajaja_- rio la embriagada rubia. –_Pues estuvo a punto, mientras dormía en su cuarto uno de los "amigos" de su papa intento propasarse_.-

Kaiba podría estar ebrio, pero el comentario lo dejo en shock.

A Josephine los ojos le escocían, evito la mirada de su anfitrión.

-¿_Le dijo a su padre_?-

-_Decirle, no hubiera funcionado, sobre todo cuando_ _el fulano es quien le da las dosis_- explico Josephine con un deje amargo –_Joey no le importa, ni siquiera me nota_.-

Era definitivo, el buen vino le ponía sentimental por que las lagrimas empezaron lentamente a brotar, no era un llanto de dolor, mas bien uno de reproche; de esos que no estallan o arman escándalo, simplemente de aquellos que lagrima por lagrima desechan el dolor momentáneo, y que nos resignan ante algún dolor que aun no ha terminado.

-¿_Y una demanda_?- Seto no era ningún insensible, pero noto que lo que la chica menos deseaba era consuelo, porque te dan la momentánea ilusión de una solución, te quiebran. Josephine dio un respingo

–_Por que si lo hiciera me alejarían de Shizuka, y por tradición, su madre está enamorada de un patán que ha intentado abusar de ella, jamás la dejaría con ese pendejo cerca_- Josephine no notaba que por momentos era Joey.

-¿ _sus amigos_?- Seto no creía que los demás no lo supieran. Abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio, retiro un pañuelo y se lo ofreció a la rubia.

- _Gracias; veras Yugi ha sido quien más apoyo me ha dado, es mas ya han intentado que Joey y Shizuka vivan con ellos, pero él se ha rehusado por los problemas que su padre le causaría a los Motou.-_

A la decima copa casi se esfumaban los tapujos.

- _Explica porque rento un departamento._-

-_En parte, pero solo tiene que soportar_ _2 años más y será libre del yugo de su_ _padre_.-

-¿_Valentine no le ha ofrecido empleo_?-

-_Sí, de hecho pero no quiero causarle problemas a Mai, serian mas las demandas que las ganancias, además ni siquiera en la escuela tiene_ _fans_.-

-_Te equivocas_- confeso el CEO mientras le sonreía con ironía a la copa que movía de lado a lado.

-_Pues no me he fijado_- contesto sin siquiera detectar la indirecta por que el sueño la embargaba.

-_Así que ni siquiera ese aspecto aprovecha de la escuela_- suspiro Kaiba.

- _Estas mal, seria idiota si no aprovechara, es el único momento en el que de verdad es feliz, o casi por completo_- la rubia pestañeaba tratando de mantener abiertos los ojos que le ardían por las lagrimas fugitivas.

-¿Te dijo que _soy la mosca en el plato_?- el castaño pronuncio con voz ronca.

Josephine quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados logro agregar –_De hecho, eres…una de las razones que… me hacen… continuar._- Josephine se había quedado dormida.

Seto abrió su móvil y vio la hora, las 9:30, se levanto, tomo el control remoto y redujo la intensidad de la luz, tomo a Josephine en brazos y la recostó en el colchón. Con la mitad libre del cobertor de la cama le arropo.

La chica tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, al igual que los labios y la punta de la nariz. Largos mechones de cabellos dorados se extendían alrededor de Josephine y se perdían entre las almohadas. Y fue en ese instante, que acepto que Josephine no era otra chica linda, era la primera a quien calificaba como hermosa.

Obviamente ella jamás lo sabría. Así que después de tomar un cobertor y un par de almohadas Kaiba se dejo caer en el diván a los pies de su cama.

Fin .

Bien, bastante largo el episodio, y aquí es cuando entro en depresión, he escrito tanto y aun así, siento que faltaron cosas por decir.

También un nuevo temor me asalto y es que entro en pánico cuando pienso que con Kaiba pueda hacer OoC. Así que bienvenidas sus críticas.

Por otro lado, viene la repetida escusa de que he estado ocupada con la escuela, blah blah blah y por lo tanto me he demorado en la redacción del episodio, y le sumo el tiempo que me tome investigando sobre vinos. Creo que mi forma de redacción se ha visto afectada, sobre todo en la comedia; aun no puedo definir si para bien o para mal.

Mi mente se ha visto saturada, y por ultimo me atrevo a agregar que "Dios, por fin soy Universitaria"…me puse a llorar de alegría.

El capitulo anterior no fue muy comentado, ¿les dejo un mal sabor de boca?

Después de las razones dadas,** aseret91 **agradezco enormemente tu apoyo, francamente pensé dedicarte este episodio, pero esperare para darte uno con el que esté plenamente satisfecha.

Tal vez después de esto me tachen como mala redactora (aclaro, nunca he sido escritora)y en parte les doy la razón, debo mejorar, le echare más ganas.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
